Repeating the Past Sequel to Against All Odds
by Enchantress101
Summary: ** COMPLETED!!!** Syaoran, Sakura and co. go to Japan for the rest of the year. There they encounter another mysterious man who seems to be out for Sakura. Could it be Alan? Or someone else?
1. The Secret Christmas

Author's Notes: Hey, I'm back with the sequel to my other fic
    
    Author's Notes: Hey, I'm back with the sequel to my other fic. I hope everyone likes this one as much or even more than the first. Who thinks Alan will come back and be the bad guy? I'm just wondering . . .

*~*

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

*~*

*~* Chapter One *~*

The Secret Christmas 

"WAAAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUPPPPP, SAKUUUURAAA! IT'S CHRISTMAS MOORRRRRNNNINGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura rolled over in her bed and groaned, covering her ears. "Shut. Up."

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! It's CHRISTMAS MORNING! I can't wait! All of the yummy cakes and cookies, the pudding and the pies . . ."

"And all of the cavities . . ." muttered Sakura. "Look, it's only five in the morning. Go back to sleep and we'll wake up la-"

Suddenly her door flew open and Syaoran rushed in, closing the door behind him. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!"

Sakura sat up in defeat. It was obvious that she wasn't going to get any sleep that morning. "Not you too," she groaned.

Syaoran pulled her sluggish body out of the bed. "Get dressed," he told her. "I've got a surprise for you. And you too, Kero."

Kero let out a gasp of surprise. "**REALLY?!!! **You shouldn't have!"

Sakura eyed the phony acting guardian and pulled some clothes from her dresser. She went into the bathroom, grumbling all the way.

Syaoran shook his head. "What's wrong with her?"

Kero shrugged. "She's got no Christmas spirit."

Syaoran flopped down on Sakura's bed. He sighed, catching a whiff of her wonderful fragrance. "Too bad we couldn't have a big party here, with the Chinese government against Christianity and all." A/N: Is that right? I won't get to that part of world history until next year . . . 

Kero's stomach rumbled loudly. "Come ooooooooooonnnnnnnn, Sakura!" whined Kero. "I'm huuuuunnnnnnngggggggrrrrrrryyyyyyyy!"

She emerged form the bathroom, an angry scowl on her face. "Do you have to be so loud?"

Kero nodded. "Alright, gak . . . I mean, Syaoran, let's go get that surprise!"

Syaoran grabbed a coat for Sakura and pulled her out of her room with Kero flying above their heads. He led them outside and into his car.

Sakura sighed. "What's going on? Where are we going?"

Syaoran smiled. "Just put this on."

Sakura stared at the handkerchief in Syaoran's hand. She lifted an eyebrow.

"Come on. Please," he said.

Sakura reluctantly put it across her eyes. She sat back in the seat, trying to relax.

She could hardly believe that it had only been two weeks since the whole Alan thing. But all of it was far from being forgotten. Lately she had the feeling that she was being watched and she wondered if it had anything to do with Alan. Part of her said that it was impossible- Syaoran killed him, right? But another part argued that he was somehow still around . . .

Sakura forced those thoughts into the back of her mind. _Syaoran has planned something special for me today. I won't ruin it by thinking of things like that._

She was surprised when the car suddenly came to a halt. "Syaoran?"

"Just sit there. I'll come get you."

Sakura sat in the car with her arms crossed over her chest. "Can't you just tell me- ahhhh!"

Syaoran scooped Sakura up into his arms and closed the door after Kero flew out. "Now you won't have to trip all over the place."

Sakura was so surprised that she just lay in his arms as he walked. _What's going on?_

Syaoran suddenly stopped. He placed Sakura onto her feet. "Take off your blindfold," he whispered.

She did so and gasped. Their little cabin in the woods was decorated in bright Christmas lights. The garden was also decorated with little reindeer and elves. The whole place looked very Christmas-y and Sakura loved it.

The door to the cabin suddenly flew open. 

"You guys finally made it!" cried Xiefa. "Come on in!"

Syaoran pulled Sakura across the snow-covered grass. Sakura was surprised to see a large group of people inside having a party.

The inside of the cabin was also decorated with a huge tree and lights. The smell of cookies and cakes being baked filled the air. Soft Christmas music was being played in the background.

"I thought that you'd be feeling a little homesick and so I decided to throw you a party," Syaoran told her.

Sakura threw her arms around him. "This is wonderful. Thank you all!"

Kero's eyes grew wide at the sight of cookies and eggnog on the kitchen table. "This is heaven. Hmmm . . ." He began to attack the food.

"Now that the guest of honor is here, let's open our gifts!" suggested Klein. "You first, Sakura."

She approached the Christmas tree. Underneath were hundreds of gifts. "Which ones are mine?"

Syaoran smiled. "All of the ones wrapped in pink."

The pink packages made up the majority of the gifts. Sakura's eyes welled up with tears.

She sat on the floor and pulled out a flat wide box. The label read: From Sunni to Sakura

Sakura eagerly pulled off the paper and opened the box. A sweat drop appeared on the back of her head when she was what it was. "Umm, thanks Sunni. I appreciate it," she muttered, forcing back a fit of giggles.

Sanori eyed Sunni's gift. "Really, what a selfish thing to do!"

He smiled. "I don't want her to forget me. A big painting of me will help her remember."

Sakura took out another box. This one was from all of Li's sisters. She opened this present and laughed. There was a large black book in the box. Syaoran's Most Embarrassing Moments Caught on Film.

"I'm going to enjoy looking at this one!" she giggled. 

Syaoran snatched the book off of the floor, frowning. "I've gotta screen this first . . ."

Sakura shook her head and pulled out another box, this one small. It was from Sanori. She opened the box and gasped. "This is beautiful!" She pulled out the necklace ruby and diamond and held it up to the light.

"It was my mother's," she replied. "I want you to have it because you remind me of her so much."

Syaoran was getting restless. "Alright! Just open mine already! It's the one next to your foot."

She picked up the box. It was long and sort of heavy. _I wonder what it is . . ._

Sakura lifted the lid to the box. "Oh, wow!" She pulled out a sword just like Syaoran's, but hers had a pink hilt instead of a green one. "How did you know that I wanted one?"

"I heard you telling Xiefa that you would like to learn some sword techniques. I can give you lessons."

Sakura jumped up off of the floor and ran over to Syaoran. Everyone backed away from them, avoiding the sharp blade of Sakura's sword. He took it from her as she gave him a big hug.

"Give me this before you hurt someone!" He placed the gift on the table and swept her into his arms. "I want to dance with you for a while . . ."

Sakura looked around the small cramped cabin full of people. "Well . . . you see, dear, there's no room . . ."

Syaoran sent his family a look and they all smiled knowingly. 

"Let's just go out to the shrine . . ." suggested Klein with a wink

When they'd gone, Sakura playfully smacked him in the arm. "It's freezing outside!"

Syaoran grinned. "Don't worry- they know a couple of spells that will take care of that. And besides, I could tell that something was bothering you this morning."

Sakura buried her head in his chest. "Of course something was wrong with me- you and Kero woke me up at the crack of dawn."

Syaoran smiled. "No, not that. Is everything okay? We haven't had much time to talk in private with the whole Alan business."

Sakura closed her eyes. "I've been thinking . . ."

"Yes . . ."

"Everything's been great here. But we're both forgetting that I'll have to return to Japan to finish school. And none of my friends or family know about our engagement," she replied.

Syaoran winced, thinking about Touya. "Hmmm, good point."

"Yeah."

They were silent for a while.

"How about I go back to Japan with you?" 

Sakura looked up at Syaoran. "What?"

"I could go back to Japan with you. We could announce our engagement to everyone and I could see all of my old friends again," Syaoran replied.

"B-but what about the clan? What will they-"

"They'll have to deal with it," he told her. "Don't worry about any of that. I'll handle it."

Tears began to well up in Sakura's eyes. She'd been so afraid that she would have had to leave Syaoran to finish high school. Sakura placed a kiss on his lips. _He's so good to me . . ._

*~*

Mei-lin stood in dark corner, unnoticed by the two lovebirds, who were now making out. She glared at Kinomoto. This whole stupid party had been arranged _just for her _just like they'd bought tons of gifts _JUST FOR HER_. 

__

Syaoran's supposed to be mine, not hers. Damn you Alan! So much for your brilliant plan.

Now Syaoran was leaving her for who knows how long to go to Japan.

But she hadn't given up now. No way! Mei-lin would go to Japan with them, claiming that she wanted to see her old fronds too. There she would slowly break their relationship apart and make her move on Syaoran. 

__

Watch out, Kinomoto!

*~*

Kero flew out of the kitchen, his mouth full of food. It had just gotten suspiciously quiet in the cabin. He knew that something was up.

His blood began to boil when he spotted the gaki with his filthy gaki arms around his mistress, his filthy gaki mouth on his beautiful mistress's lips.

"YO! Back off there, boy! No kissing until you two are married!" he cried, smacking Syaoran on the back of his head with his tail. "I thought I told you the rules!"

Sakura backed away from Syaoran, her face pink. "Rules?"

"You know- no kissing, no touching in inappropriate places . . . the usual," muttered Syaoran, rubbing his head. "We can't even hold hands."

"That's right! And you've just broken the rules, gaki!" shouted Kero.

Sakura frowned. "Calm down. **I** kissed him because I was happy that he decided to come to Japan with us."

"WHAT? No way!" 

She shook her head. "You two were all buddy-buddy like at the house but now . . ."

"I DON'T WANT THAT GAKI COMING WITH US! I'm tiered of looking at him," whined Kero. "And that was only because I suspected there would be goodies in that surprise . . ."

Before Sakura could continue her argument with Kero, the door to the cabin flew open. Xiefa and her sisters stumbled into the room.

"What's this I heard about going to Japan?" asked Feimei, her eyes glowing with delight. 

Fanren and Fuutie nodded eagerly. 

Xiefa smiled. "Are you two going back to Japan?"

"No!" cried Syaoran.

"Yes," replied Sakura. She eyed her fiancé. What was wrong with him?

"Great!" Xiefa said. "We haven't been to Japan in SUCH a long time! You two wouldn't mind if we tagged along?"

"Yes, we would!" Syaoran hissed. "No way. I'm not taking you guys!"

"Taking them where?"

The adults were now standing in the door with smiles on their faces. 

Fuutie grinned. "Little brother just said that we could go to Japan with him! Isn't that so exciting?!"

"Now wait a minute-"

"That's a great idea!" murmured Sunni. "I haven't been to Japan in ages . . ."

"Neither have I," put in Klein.

"And I would like to meet Sakura's father and brother," Sanori added.

"I would like to go too." Everyone turned around to see Mei-lin standing behind them. "After all, I have friends in Japan."

"Then it's settled," announced Klein. "We're all going to Japan!"

Syaoran began to bang his head against the wall. _I. Can't. Get. Away. From. Them!!!!!!!! _

Author's Notes: So, what do you think? Good/bad? Should I continue? Please R+R!


	2. Departure and Arrival

Author's Notes: You guys thought my first chapter was FUNNY

Author's Notes: You guys thought my first chapter was FUNNY? No one ever says that about me! Thanx. Now I've got some reviewer stuff.

1) Thanx, Saki, who told me that they have Christmas in China. And thanx to another reviewer, Ed (I think), who gave me some other info which was pretty interesting. 

2) My other story is called Against All Odds. Some reviewers wanted to know. 

Now read.

*~*

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

*~*

*~* Chapter Two *~*

Departure and Arrival 

After a huge breakfast in the cabin, they left the secret spot, got into their cars and returned to the Li Clan mansion.

Sakura got into Syaoran's car. She noticed the look on his face. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes! My family was supposed to STAY HERE!! Can't a guy get a break!" he moaned.

Sakura laughed. "Do you want me to drive? Are you too distressed?"

"Hahaha. Very funny." He started the car and drove off. "It's just that I wanted to spend some time alone with you. Now with the whole family going to Japan, we won't have a minute together. Every second, it'll be 'Syaoran, take me shopping' or 'Syaoran, show me around town'. You don't know how annoying my sisters can get."

She just smiled. "We'll figure something out. I promise."

"Humph."

"Yeah, humph!" cried Kero from the back seat. He popped up from underneath a pile of packages. "Why do I have to sit back here with all of Sakura's stuff?"

"Shut up," muttered Syaoran.

"Hey! Don't give me that! Why don't you just stay here while your sisters go to Japan? I'd be fine with that."

"Kero . . ."

"Look, Sakura, I'm just looking out for you. How do you think Touya's gonna act once he learns of your engagement, especially to him?" When there was no reply, Kero smiled smugly. "Thought so. We can prevent the gaki here from getting beat up if he stays here. In Hong Kong."

"I can handle Touya," muttered Syaoran. "And I don't want to leave Sakura, alright. So drop it."

"It was worth a try . . ." 

*~*

Upon entering the house, Feimei shouted, "When are we leaving for JAPAN?!!"

The Elders, who'd been waiting in the foyer for Syaoran and the others to arrive, stared curiously at them. Murmurs of surprise arose. 

"Who's going to Japan?" Dio asked, stepping in front of the group of Elders.

Syaoran decided to speak up. "Everyone you see before you is going."

Dio glared at him, then at Sakura. "I don't why you all have gotten the sudden urge to go to Japan, but I bet it has something to do with **her**."

Syaoran glared at Dio. She'd always had an attitude toward Sakura, even when Sakura was trying to be nice. "You will not refer to my fiancée like that. Do you understand?"

Dio lowered her eyes. "Yes. But you can't leave. There's a lot of business we have to take care of here and I thought-"

"Syaoran can participate in whatever conferences or whatever," replied Klein. "You know, they have these TV things that-"

Dio let out a huge sigh. It was obvious that she wasn't going to win this battle. "Fine! Go. We'll find a way to contact you."

"Now that THAT is settled," cried Fuutie, "when are we leaving? I can't wait!"

Sanori smiled. "I'm sure Sakura is anxious to see her family and friends, so we can leave tonight, if that's okay with everyone."

They all looked at Sakura.

"Uh, tonight? Well, that's so soon. I don't want to inconvenience anyone . . ."

"It's no problem at all. We'll call our private jet and schedule a flight," Sunni suggested.

"If you guys are sure . . . then that's fine."

The Li sisters let out a cry of excitement. 

"Let's start packing!" exclaimed Fanren. They all took off. And to Sakura's surprise, Xiefa went with them.

"They've got the right idea." The adults followed the girls upstairs.

Sakura watched them go in confusion. "Well, that was interesting. What's wrong with them?"

Syaoran laughed. "They don't get out of the house very often."

Sakura giggled. "I suggest we follow suit."

Syaoran took her hand and led her upstairs.

*~*

Dio frowned as she watched all of them go upstairs. They had changed so much over the past few days. That Kinomoto girl was corrupting them. Syaoran was no longer the little, docile boy that most of the Elders had been hoping they could control. He was headstrong. And it was all _her_ fault.

"Sickening, isn't it?"

Dio turned to look at Mei-lin. She'd also changed. She wasn't her normal vivacious self. Mei-lin's eyes were redder than usual. Probably because of anger. "I agree."

"She needs to go," growled Mei-lin. "I want him back."

Dio thought for a while, then smiled. "Are you going with them."

"Naturally."

"Then you can get me on the plane to Japan. Just tell them that you need me to go and they won't have a problem."

Mei-lin eyed Dio. "Do you have a plan?"

"Oh, yes. Do I EVER!"

*~*
    
    Sakura raced around her room, collecting her things. She threw them all onto her bed, then groaned. She'd bought so many things in Hong-Kong that all of it wouldn't fit in the amount of bags she had. If she went to the store, she probably wouldn't have enough time to pack for their eight o'clock departure.

__

I've got it!

She called out her staff and pulled out the Create Card. "Create Card- make me three suit cases exactly like the ones on the bed. Release and Dispel!"

The three suitcases appeared on her bed. She smiled and put away the Card and her staff.

"Do you need any help?"

Sakura turned around to see Syaoran standing in her doorway. "I know you meant well, Syaoran, but you shouldn't have bought me so much stuff! I can't find anywhere to put it!"

Syaoran stared at her as if she was stupid. "Can't you just use the Little Card to shrink the stuff and then return it to normal size when you get back to Japan?"

A sweat drop appeared on the back of Sakura's head. "Oh . . . yeah. Good idea!" She did what he suggested and in thirty minutes everything was packed up.

"See what a little brain power can do?" joked Syaoran.

Sakura pretended to pout. "Excuse me! What are you trying to say?"

Syaoran put on his innocent face. "Nothing. Since we have time to kill, how about we start our sword lessons?"

"Alright!" cried Sakura. She hadn't packed her sword, hoping that he would give her some quick lessons. "Where do we start?"

"With the proper way to hold a sword."

Sakura sighed anime style. "Hoeeee . . ." 

She'd been hoping for some fighting.

*~*

An hour and a half later, Syaoran told Sakura that they'd better stop. She'd just gotten the hang of the proper stance for fighting.

"Oh, come on! We didn't do anything!" protested Sakura.

Syaoran smiled at her. "I'm hungry. It's lunch time."

"Really?" Sakura looked at the clock next to her bed. "Oh, it is! Well, we should eat then. How about I bring us some food up here?"

Syaoran nodded. "That sounds good."

"Great. I'll be back soon." Sakura left the room and headed for the kitchen. She was familiar with the house. After all, she would soon be the mistress of the Li Clan mistress.

She hesitated when she saw Mei-lin and Dio in the kitchen, talking in hushed tones. Sakura was curious as to what they were saying, but didn't want to eavesdrop. She cleared her throat and stepped further into the kitchen.

They looked up and shot her death glares.

"Um, I'm just getting some food. Don't mind me." Sakura smiled at them and pulled the ingredients for sandwiches out of the refrigerator and pantry.

Mei-lin watched as Sakura prepared the food. "That's a lot of food for you, Kinomoto. What are you doing, feeding the stuffed animal?"

"N-no. Syaoran and I are eating upstairs," she said. _Baka! Why'd you tell her that?_

"Isn't that romantic," sneered Mei-lin. "What else have you two been up to in your room?"

Sakura ignored her and placed all of the food on a tray. "It was nice talking to you too, Mei-lin."

As Sakura left the kitchen, Mei-lin called, "Watch out, Kinomoto! Syaoran will always be mine!"

*~*
    
    Syaoran looked up from the television when Sakura entered her ram. He noticed the look on her face and instantly became concerned. "What's wrong?"

Sakura forced a smile onto her face. "Nothing. Mei-lin was just being her usual self."

Syaoran frowned. "What do you mean?"

She sat on the floor next to him. "She said something that freaked me out."

"What?"

" 'Watch your back, Kinomoto. Syaoran will always be mine.' "

He said nothing. "Do you want me to talk to her for you? I mean-"

Sakura shook her head. "That'll just give her another reason to hate me even more. I really want to be her friend."

Syaoran picked up a sandwich. "I think that I should still talk to her. She must feel bad about my decision."

Sakura sighed. "Okay. Just don't mention anything about what she said to me."

*~*
    
    Hours later, everyone who was going on the trip piled into the foyer. A giant mound of suitcases was crammed in a corner. Servants were going back and forth between the car and the house, putting away all of the luggage. Sakura insisted on helping them by getting her own stuff. This gave Syaoran the chance to speak with Mei-lin. 

He pulled her away from the group. "Are you alright, Mei-lin?"

She looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes. "Of course! Why would something be wrong?"

"We haven't really spoken since the last ball. I was just wondering how you were taking . . . uh," Syaoran began to stammer. "Y-you know. The w-whole engagement t-thing."

She smiled up at him. "That? I'm totally over that, Syaoran. Of course we can still be friends?"

Syaoran stared at her. She was acting extremely mature for the first time in her life. "Naturally. We're still friends."

"Good. I hope you're happy with her, Syaoran."

"I am." 

"Come on, you two," ordered Xiefa. "We have to leave."

Syaoran smiled one more time at Mei-lin and then went off to find Sakura.

She was waiting outside by the limo that they would be going to the airport in. "Did you talk to Mei-lin?"

Syaoran nodded. "She said that she wasn't mad about anything that happened. I was really surprised."

__

So then why did she say what she said to me? What's going on? Is Mei-lin up to something?

Her thoughts were forced in the back of her head as someone came running out of the house. "Wait for me!"

Sakura frowned when she spotted Dio approaching the limo with suitcases under her arms. She handed a butler her things and swept past Sakura and into the limo.

"What? She's coming?" 

Syaoran saw the look of hesitation on Sakura's face. 

"Why? Is there something wrong?" asked Mei-lin from behind them.

"Uh, no," replied Sakura. "I was just surprised, that's all."

Mei-lin stared at her for a long time, then got inside the limo.

Seeing his fiancé's obvious discomfort, Syaoran suggested that she go ride in the limo with the adults and Xiefa. "After all, it's getting a little cramped in there."

She shook her head and got in. Syaoran followed her with a sigh. 

*~*

Sakura was relieved when she saw the spacious interior of the jet. She wouldn't have to sit anywhere near Mei-lin or Dio. She remembered the limo ride to the airport.

The tension inside the limo had been almost unbearable to Sakura. No one said anything to anyone else. To make things worse, she was sitting next to Mei-lin.

When they finally made it to the airport, Sakura almost climbed over Syaoran to get out of the limo. 

She followed Syaoran to o pair of seats where she took the inside one. He sat next to her and placed his arm around of her shoulders.

She sighed and placed her head on his shoulder. Sakura closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

Syaoran fastened her seatbelt for her and then did his own. Syaoran smiled down at his sleeping soon to be wife. He loved her so much. 

*~*
    
    Sakura immediately woke up when the plane touched down in Japan. Syaoran was smiling down at her.

"You're finally awake," he whispered.

She smiled back at him and stretched. "So I'm home?"

He nodded. Once it was safe to get up, he did so and pulled Sakura to her feet. They left the plane and filed into the airport. There the question of housing arose.

Syaoran frowned. "I'm not being stuck with the girls. No way!"

Sanori smiled. "The Li Clan has a house here. We can stay there. We've rented and apartment for you, Syaoran."

"Thank you. And on such short notice," he replied.

"Sakura, would you like to go home tonight?" asked Sunni. 

She thought about tat. Touya would have a cow when he found out that she was engaged to Syaoran. And she didn't want to hear his fussing at that moment.

"No. I think it would be best if I stayed somewhere else tonight," she said. 

"Well, stay with Syaoran. He has an extra bedroom in his apartment," suggested Sanori.

"Now, wait a minute-" began Dio.

"I trust my son and Sakura. And there isn't any extra space at our house."

Dio said nothing and just scowled at Syaoran.

"There should be a car waiting outside for you, Syaoran," added Klein. "It's not a rental- it's yours. The valet there should have the address to the apartment. We'll catch a cab."

Syaoran stared at the adults. _What the heck happened to them? Oh, well! At least I won't have to see them as much . . ._

Syaoran smiled at them and grabbed Sakura's hand. They picked up their luggage and went outside. A shivering valet was holding a sign that read Li Syaoran.

They approached the man with the sign. "I'm Li Syaoran. That's me."

The man eyed him. "ID, please?"

Syaoran pulled out his wallet.

The man smiled upon seeing his ID and handed him the keys. "Here you go."

Syaoran slipped the guy a large tip- after all, he'd been standing in the cold for a long time- and put their luggage in the car.

Sakura slid into the passenger seat and gasped. "Ohhh, what a nice car! Leather interior, spacious, a CD player . . . and it has that nice new car smell. You're one lucky, spoiled guy, Syaoran."

He chuckled. "I know." He started the car. "Hold on tight!"

Sakura squealed as he tore out of the airport parking lot.

Author's Note: I couldn't think of anything else to write. Sorry. Please R+R anyway. This would've been up sooner, but I couldn't get onto the FF.N for a while for some reason. 


	3. Wedding Announcements

Author's Notes: A reviewer asked who Dio was
    
    Author's Notes: A reviewer asked who Dio was. She's an Elder who isn't too fond of Sakura. If u want know more about her, then read Against All Odds. Other than that, not much to say.

*~*

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

*~*

*~* Chapter Three *~*

Wedding Announcements

Sakura slowly awoke to the sounds of laughter and the sweet aroma of food. She stumbled out of bed, momentarily forgetting where she was.

She recognized Sanori's voice as she began to argue with Xiefa about something. _What are they doing here?_

Sakura quickly dressed and freshened up. She then went into the living room of Syaoran's quaint apartment. Sanori and Xiefa were sitting there, holding a magazine.

"Hey, Sakura! You're finally awake!" Xiefa smiled. She got up and ushered Sakura over to the couch. "Now tell us- which wedding dress do you think looks better, this one . . ."

"Or this one," cut in Sanori, flipping the pages until she stopped at a rather poofy dress. "Personally, I think this one would look GREAT on you."

"Oh, come on, Mother!" cried Xiefa. "I will not have my sister-in-law looking like a **cream puff** on her wedding day!"

"Cream puff?" Kero appeared out of nowhere, sniffing the air. "Who said cream puff? Where?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Where's Syaoran?"

He stepped out of the kitchen, his clothes covered in pancake mix and other unidentifiable foods. He glared at his mother and sister. "I'M cooking."

Kero snorted. "You call that goo in there cooking? Please, Sakura, cook some food. I'm going to STARVE!!!!"

She wiggled away form the fighting mother and daughter and shuffled into the kitchen. She gratefully took over the kitchen.

Syaoran eyed the mess he'd made. "This wouldn't have happened if Kero hadn't pulled out that bride magazine that he found in the apartment. Then Xiefa would have cooked. Stupid stuffed animal."

"Hey! I heard that!"

Sakura began to clean the counter. She wrinkled her nose as she wiped up some strange looking paste. "What did you do in here?"

He flushed. "I tried. Pancakes aren't my specialty. I'll let you handle that form now on."

"You'd better. I don't want to have to do this again . . ."

When everything was finally cleaned, she began to cook.

"Are you nervous?" she asked Syaoran who was sitting at the kitchen table, watching her.

"About what?"

"You know. My Dad, Touya, the big news . . ."

"Oh, that."

She frowned. "What do you mean, oh, that?"

He sighed. "I've tried to push that thought into the back of my head. Do you think that I want to get chased around by him like I used to?"

She giggled, flipping a pancake with ease. "I'll protect you. Don't worry."

"Sure." But he was worried. He knew that Sakura wanted the blessing of her brother, but what if he wouldn't give it to her? Would she want to marry him anyway?

*~*

"No, Xiefa, you cannot come!"

"But _Mommmmmmmmmmm_ . . ."

"I said no. There's no reason for you to go with us to Sakura's house."

Xiefa pouted. "There is. What if Sakura needs emotional support? From a female?"

Sanori shook her head. "That's what I'm for."

"But, let's face it mother . . . _you're old_."

Sakura stifled a laugh. She'd never seen Xiefa this way. To be honest, she liked it.

Sanori glared at her daughter. "Fine. Get in the car. But don't say a word when we get there, got it? Look cute."

Sakura got into Syaoran's car and Xiefa and her mother got into another one.

Xiefa was anxious to see a fight. _Wait till I tell the girls!_

They followed Syaoran until he pulled up outside of Sakura's house. They all got out. Syaoran took a deep breath.

Sakura smiled at him and rang the doorbell.

The door opened and Fujitaka appeared. A smile appeared on his face when he noticed Sakura. He swept her up into a hug. "You're back early!"

Touya came form the kitchen. "Oh, is the kaijuu home?"

Sakura frowned. "I'm NOT a kaijuu!"

He rolled his eyes.

Her dad smiled at the other people standing on his porch. "You brought guests? Who are they?"

"Oh! Well, you know Syaoran. This is his mother Li Sanori and this is his sister, Xiefa."

"Not the brat!" exclaimed Touya. "Thanks for bringing her home. You can leave now."

Fujitaka sighed. "Don't be rude. Come in."

Syaoran's family hesitantly entered the house. Sakura knew that they were nervous, especially Syaoran.

"Let's go into the living room," suggested Sakura. "I, uh, have some important news to tell you."

Touya suspiciously eyed his little sister and reluctantly followed the Li's, Sakura and his father into the living room. They all sat down.

No one said anything.

"Well?" growled Touya. "What do you have to tell us?"

"Well . . . I've decided . . . um, that is WE decided . . . gee, how should I put this..."

Syaoran smiled as his fiancée shuffled her feet and stammered. He took her hand and decided to say it for her.

"What she's trying to say is that . . . we've decided to get married."

Silence.

Then suddenly . . .

"WHAT THE HELL?!!!!! NO WAY!"

Fujitaka ignored his son. "Congratulations. I always knew you were the boy for my little girl." He stood up and shook Syaoran's hand.

Touya stood there with his mouth hanging open. "WHAT? You're gonna let him marry Sakura? ARE YOU CRAZY?!!!"

Sanori and Xiefa watched in curiosity. It seemed as if they were accustomed to Touya's loud ramblings for they paid no mind to him.

As Touya continued to yell, Sanori chose to speak up.

She cleared her throat. "You know, I didn't think that Sakura was a good match for Syaoran at first. But I've come to love her like my own daughter and she'll make a fine addition to the family. And I can tell that they love each other very much."

"Love? Ha! This is the TWERP who ATTACKED my little sister! HE tried to BEAT HER UP!"

Everyone looked at Syaoran who flushed.

"Yes, he told me about that," replied Fujitaka. "I understand that he was trying to get the Clow Cards from Sakura so he could take them home."

Sakura gaped at her father. "**Clow cards**? H-how did you know about . . ."

"I've know for quite a long time now. Actually, it wasn't until Syaoran spoke to me about them that I truly knew. Before that, I only suspected that something was up."

Sakura then turned her gaze to Syaoran. He shrank back form her.

"Why didn't you tell me of any of this?!"

"I'll tell you all about it later . . ."

"Will someone PLEASE," cried Touya, "tell me what the HELL are Clow Cards?"

Sakura winced. She'd forgotten that he hadn't known.

She turned to her brother. "Well . . . it's a long story . . ."

"It has something to do with magic," said her father.

Touya stared at his father. "Magic? I don't believe that you- my dad- actually bought a story like that! You MUST be crazy!"

"It's true," Sakura and Syaoran said at the same time.

Touya groaned. "Now my little sister's gone insane . . ."

"Show him," Sanori suggested.

Sakura called out her staff and Syaoran his sword.

When they were done, Touya was standing there with his mouth hanging open. He fell to the floor in a dead faint.

*~*

__

A few hours later . . .

"So that's why you were always running around in funky costumes at strange hours of the night," muttered Touya.

After Fujitaka finally revived him, Sakura had taken Touya to her room and told him about everything.

"And I KNEW that stupid stuffed toy- Kero? - was alive! So that's were all the food went."

Sakura laughed. "Yes. Are you okay now?"

Touya eyed her. "I still don't like the fact that you're marrying that gaki!"

"Please, try to get along with him, Touya. It would mean so MUCH to me . . ." She gave him the puppy dog eyes.

Touya sighed. "I'll try. I can't promise you anything, though."

She gave him a big hug. "Thank you."

*~*

Back in the living room, Fujitaka and Sanori were sitting in an uncomfortable silence. Xiefa and Syaoran had followed Sakura and Touya, trying to eavesdrop on their conversation.

Sanori raised her cup of tea to her lips. She took a sip, than placed the cup on the table in front of her. "Well . . ."

"Hmm . . ."

"You've done a great job raising your daughter, Li-san."

"Call me Fujitaka, please. And thank you," he replied. "To be honest, I was expecting a totally different person."

"A totally different person?"

"Your son was very . . . descriptive when it came to you. He said you were very strict and old-fashioned."

Sanori frowned. _I must have a talk with that boy . . . _"I was. But Sakura showed me how to have fun. I guess when I got older, I thought that fun didn't have a place in my life." She eyed him. "What else did he say?"

Sakura's father smiled. "I don't want to get Syaoran into any trouble. Our little talk was sort of private."

"I understand. I guess he wanted to talk to a male. It's a shame that these days kids can't even go to their own parents when they want to get something off of their chest . . ."

"I agree."

*~*

__

Meanwhile in the hallway outside of Sakura's room . . .

"Achoo!"

Xiefa glared at her brother. "Shh, or they'll hear us!" she hissed.

Syaoran pressed his ear to the door. "I can't hear a thing."

Suddenly the door flew open. Syaoran fell into Sakura's room.

Touya glared down at him. "What are you doing? Were you spying on us?"

Sakura helped Syaoran up. "I'm sure he has a good reason for being nosey."

He frowned. "Of course I do. I wanted to know what Touya said. After all, I know that you want your brother's blessing, Sakura."

Touya shook his head. The little brat probably did care for his sister. And it was obvious that she like him. He wanted Sakura to be happy, even if that meant accepting a stupid little gaki. He let out a huge sigh. "FINE! Marry him! You have my blessing."

Sakura gave him a huge hug. "Thank you! I love you SOOO much!"

"Yeah . . . I know . . ."

*~*

Sanori, Sakura, Xiefa and Syaoran stayed a bit longer at the Kinomoto home. At eleven, they left. Syaoran and Sakura went to Tomoyo's mansion while Xiefa and Sanori returned to the house.

They drove up to the mansion gate and stopped. Syaoran was about to push the button on the intercom when the gate swung open. He slowly drove up to the semi-circular driveway and parked the car in front of the mansion door.

As they got out, Sakura frowned. "I don't have a good feeling about this, Syaoran."

He didn't either. He took her hand and walked up to the door. Before they knocked on the door, it swung open. A butler was standing there.

"Come in. You were expected."

Sakura moved closer to her fiancé. The butler was one scary-looking guy.

They followed the butler to the- what Tomoyo liked to call- the 'fun room'. Sakura had never gone into this room. Tomoyo had said that she only used it for special occasions.

When the butler opened the door, Sakura shrank back. It was pitch black inside.

"I'm not going in there!" Sakura hissed.

Syaoran shook his head and dragged her inside.

Suddenly the lights came on and several people leapt from behind furniture screaming, "Surprise!"

Sakura jumped back in surprise. "Ahhh!"

Rika, Tomoyo, Takashi (A/N: His name IS Takashi, right? I've seen some people call him Yamazaki. Or is that his last name?), Naoko and Chiharu began to laugh.

"You were always too easy to scare, Sakura," giggled Tomoyo. She then noticed how Syaoran was holding Sakura's hand. She raised an eyebrow.

"H-how did you guys know we were going to be back?" asked Sakura.

Tomoyo whispered, "Kero told me."

Sakura nodded. "So you threw a surprise party for us?"

"Actually, just you. Kero neglected to tell us that Syaoran was coming. It was hard work to prepare a party in such a limited amount of time . . ."

Sakura eyed the elaborate decorations and piles of food. "You did a good job . . ."

Takashi smacked Syaoran hard on the back. "Welcome back, Syaoran! It's been a while!"

Syaoran winced. "Yeah."

Chiharu giggled. "Ohhh, what's going on between you two?" She pointed at Syaoran and Sakura's intertwined hands.

Syaoran flushed. "Uh . . . well . . ."

"Syaoran and I are engaged," supplied Sakura. It was easier to tell friends about their relationship than her family.

Everyone stared at them.

"That's soooo romantic!" cooed Naoko and Rika.

Takashi laughed. "Congratulations! I always knew you had the hots for Sakura!"

Syaoran glared at his friend. "Not the hots. Love."

There was more silence.
    
    "That's sooo romantic!" cried Naoko again.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Well then, let's party!"

Author's Note: What do u think? Please R+R!


	4. The Twisted Rose

Author's Notes: Not much to say

Author's Notes: Not much to say. Here's chapter four.

*~*

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. 

*~*

*~* Chapter Four *~*

The Twisted Rose

The rest of Christmas break quickly went by and soon, Sakura and Syaoran were forced to return back to prison . . . school. Sakura had moved out of Syaoran's apartment and back into her house. Naturally, Touya had demanded that when he learned where she had stayed when she first arrived.

The morning of the first day of school of the New Year Syaoran had volunteered to take Sakura to school. He pulled his sleek sports car in front of Sakura's house and honked the horn.

Sakura ran out of the house. "See you later!" she shouted to her brother and father.

Touya shook his head as he watched her get in the car.
    
    "I know what you mean," Fujitaka smiled. "He couldn't even come up to the house. You scared him away."

__

That gaki better keep his filthy hands off of Sakura . . . If I find out that he's hurt her I'll . . .

*~*

"You could've rang the door bell instead of honking the horn, Syaoran," scowled Sakura as they drove towards the school.

"We're going to be late," he told her, glancing at the clock in his car. "And I didn't want to catch a beat down and/or a lecture from your brother."

Sakura frowned. "Well, at least it's not my fault this time. I was waiting for you for twenty minutes! And I thought you were Mr. Punctual. As for my brother, I'm sure he wouldn't beat you up. You didn't do anything."

Syaoran snickered. "Just looking at you is a crime to him. Besides, I came late on purpose." He grinned wickedly. "I wanted an excuse to speed."

Sakura rolled her eyes. _You never needed an excuse before . . . _"Hey, where's Mei-lin? You told me you were going to pick her up to."

Syaoran shrugged. "She called last night to say that she wouldn't need a ride."

__

Hmmm . . . that's strange. Well, I guess she's gotten over that clingy stage of hers. Still, it's not like her to pass up a chance to spend time with Syaoran . . .

*~*

Sakura and Syaoran entered their homeroom just before the bell rang. Both of them were gasping for air.
    
    Their new teacher had not yet arrived- the old one had quit-, so they joined their group of friends in the back of the classroom.

Mei-lin was already there. She had a strange smile on her face. She looked Sakura over and noticed her flushed face. "Why are you so red?"

Takashi winked at them. "Yeah . . . why were you two late? Late night, hmm?"

Syaoran glared at him. He didn't like the sly grin on his friend's face and the tone of his voice. Syaoran knew what he was suggesting. "Shut up."

Tomoyo decided to join in Takashi's little game. "And you two came in together. Did you spend the night at Syaoran's, Sakura?"

Sakura sighed. She had been expecting this, but not form Tomoyo. "No. You know that I moved back with Touya and Dad a while time ago. And quit it you guys- we were just running late."

"Yeah, right," they all muttered.

Syaoran whispered a silent 'thank you' as the teacher entered the classroom.

Like their old teacher, Terada-sensei, this man was young and handsome. He had short dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes. However, unlike Terada-sensei, he was well built.

"Class, please take your seats," he said. The girls nearly swooned at the smooth, velvety tone in his voice.

Syaoran took his seat behind Sakura. He liked looking at her slender neck and her silky hair.

"My name is Wolfe-sensei." He wrote his name on the board. "But you can just call me Wolfe if you want."

Once again the girls began to whisper.

"Wolfe . . . that's soooo romantic . . ."

"And dangerous . . ."

"He's so cute . . ."

Syaoran rested his head in his hands and rolled his eyes. He hoped that Sakura wasn't getting any stupid ideas about Wolfe-sensei being 'handsome' or whatever. Personally, he didn't see it.

Wolfe took out some papers from his briefcase. "Since today is our first day together, I just want you to fill out a questionnaire about yourself. Nothing too personal or intimate. Once you're finished, you can have the rest of the bell to yourself."

The students eagerly worked on their papers, wanting to have some free time.

Syaoran quickly answered each question but hesitated when he got to the last one. 'Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend?'

He smiled and wrote 'fiancée'.

*~*

Sakura had done the same thing on her paper. She didn't know why she thought that Wolfe-sensei needed to know that.

__

He'll probably hear it from somewhere, anyway.

She stood up to take her paper to Wolfe-sensei desk when Syaoran gently took the paper from her hand. "Sit," he ordered as he took it up for her.

A few girls around her cooed, "You're sooo lucky . . ."

Sakura smiled. _I know . . ._

*~*

__

My gem . . . Nyoko . . . I knew we would find each other again . . .

*~*

__

Lunchtime . . .

Sakura groaned as she sat down on the bleachers with Syaoran and Tomoyo. "Oh, no. I left my lunch in Wolfe-sensei's classroom . . ."

"I'll go get it for you," offered Syaoran.

She shook her head. "I'll get it." Sakura quickly raced into the school building, anxious to eat. Her stomach was rumbling very loudly when she finally got up to the forth floor. Panting for breath, Sakura slid the classroom door open. _Thank goodness it's not locked . . ._ She went over to her desk and recovered her lunch bag. She froze, noticing something in her chair.

It was a rose. But it was no ordinary rose. Swirls of red and black covered the soft petals of the flower and its twisted stem was dark black. Attached to the stem was a note.

For my one and only . . .

For my one and only? Could it be form Syaoran?

__

Why would Syaoran give me a warped flower? I can sense dark power radiating form it . . .

She clutched the flower in her hand and raced back outside.
    
    Syaoran saw the look on Sakura's face and instantly grew concerned. "What's wrong?"

She threw the demented rose on the ground. "Did you give this to me?"

He frowned. Her voice was frantic and high-pitched. She was growing hysterical. "No. Why would I?"

She sat next to him and buried her face in her hand. "Do you think it could be Alan?"

Tomoyo was confused. "Alan? Who's that?"

Syaoran told her about what had happened in Hong Kong. "But that's impossible. I destroyed him, Sakura. He can't come back."

"Are you sure? Can you ever really be sure when it comes to magic?" she moaned.

"Maybe you're just being paranoid, Sakura," Tomoyo gently said.

"Then who the HELL sent me that rose? Someone with magic had to have done it!" she cried, her voice raising. "For once, I'd like to have a peaceful, NORMAL life!"

Syaoran raised his eyebrows. Sakura was having a nervous breakdown. He pulled her into his arms and began to rock her back and forth.

"Go get a nurse," Syaoran told Tomoyo. "She needs to get some rest."

*~*

About an hour later, Sakura lay in the guest bed in Syaoran's apartment curled up into a tiny ball. "I'm sorry, Syaoran. I'll try to be stronger . . ."

He stroked her hair. "Stronger? You've been through a lot. I think you're pretty strong."

She smiled. "Really?"

"Really." Syaoran placed a tray of food in front of Sakura. "You missed lunch. Eat up."

She nibbled on the food, too busy thinking to concentrate on eating. Who had sent her that rose? If it wasn't Alan, then that meant that someone else was after her. But why?

She finished off the food and Syaoran took away the tray. He left her to get some rest.

Sakura snuggled into the warm thick sheets and let her drowsiness overtake her. She drifted off into a deep sleep.

*~*

__

Finally . . .Nyoko . . . you've returned to me . . .

N- Nyoko? Who?

Don't play games with me, darling. I told you I would be back, although it took a while. How could you? How could you DO WHAT YOU DID TO ME?!! You loved me, Nyoko. ME, not HIM.

I-I don't understand. Who's N-

Not ANOTHER word! I've heard enough lies form you! I will have you, Li Nyoko. But don't think that you'll go unpunished. No, no, my gem. I will also have revenge on you.

Please, I don't-

Save your excuses, Nyoko. When the time comes, everything will be the way it should have been years ago . . . Can you feel it? The destruction, the pain, the suffering? All of it is soon to come . . .Nyoko.

****

Sakura could indeed feel all of the pain, destruction and suffering. It was overwhelming.

Nooooooooo!!!!!!!

*~*

Syaoran jumped up from the couch as Sakura's shrill screaming rose from the guestroom. He ran into her room and shook her shivering body.

Her eyes snapped open, as wide as saucers. She was gasping for breath.

"Sakura, what happened?" Syaoran asked.

She took a deep breath. "A d-dream. Like the one I had in Hong Kong . . ."

He frowned. "The one you had in Hong Kong?"

"Yes." He told her about the dream she'd had in the tub at the Li mansion. (A/N: Refer to chapter 13 of Against All Odds if u don't remember.) "But it was weird . . ."

"Weird how?"

"This man . . . he called me . . . Nyoko," she whispered.

Syaoran froze. That name was familiar. He searched his mind for anyone named that.

"And . . . and her last name was Li. I know that there are a lot of Li's in China, but I just got the feeling that the man was talking about the Li Clan. Your family."

He began to stroke her hair. "Hey, it's okay. Tomorrow I'll talk to Sunni, Klein and my Mother and asked them about this Li Nyoko. Just get some rest, okay?"

Sakura snuggled down into the soft mattress on the bed. "I don't want to go back to sleep. I-I'm scared."

Syaoran took her hand and climbed into the bed with her. "I'll stay with you," he whispered.

She smiled and sighed, burying her head in his chest. Syaoran watched her until he was sure that she was sleeping.

__

Nyoko . . . Nyoko . . . WHY is that name so familiar . . . I can't think of it . . .

Syaoran was pulled out of his thoughts when the doorbell rang. He carefully slipped out of the bed and went into the living room. Syaoran looked through the peephole and groaned. It was Sakura's brother.

He reluctantly opened the door. "Yes?"

Touya glared at him. "I got a call from the school saying that Sakura went home sick. Now imagine how I felt when I came home and she WASN'T THERE! I bet she's here!"

"She is."

They stood in silence for a while.

"WELL? Aren't you going to let me in?"

Syaoran stepped back and closed the door behind Touya.

"So what happened?" he demanded.

Syaoran knew that he couldn't tell him why Sakura had left school without telling him about what had happened in Hong Kong. "Sit down, please. It's a long story."

*~*

"And so Sakura thinks that you didn't actually KILL this Alan guy, that you just . . . I don't know, ran him away or something?"

Syaoran nodded. "That's why she was freaked out so much."

"Hmm."

"Hmm."

"Well, it's so nice seeing you two getting along."

They turned around to face Sakura. There was a smile on her pale face.

They both stood up.

"Are you alright?" the two concerned boys chorused.

She laughed weakly. "Yes, I'm fine. Just tiered. Other than that, I'm okay."

Touya picked up Sakura's things. "Well, kid, thanks for taking care of her. Here and in Hong Kong. I owe you a lot."

Syaoran smiled. Touya wasn't that bad- just overprotective. "It was my pleasure."

*~*

__

Kinomoto residence . . . 

Sakura climbed up the stairs warily. She let out a huge yawn and opened her door.

She stared in disbelief when she saw the flowers. There were dozens and dozens of roses just like the one she'd found at school scattered all around her room.

As she sank to her knees, she covered her ears. "Shut up! SHUT UP!!"

But the whispering continued.

__

You are mine, Nyoko . . . now and forever . . .

Author's Note: WELL! What do u think? Don't kill me for making Sakura have a near break down. Please R+R. 


	5. History Lesson

Author's Note: This has a lot of history in it

Author's Note: This has a lot of history in it. I don't think that's it that hard to follow. Just try to keep the people straight. 

And thanx to all who reviewed for my last chapter. I usually don't write stuff like that . . . 

A reviewer asked if I made up the names I use in my stories. Well, I made up Sunni, Klein and Sanori but the others (including the ones in this chapter) came from a site called 200, 000 Names form Around the World. (I guess u could say I cheated.) 

*~*

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

*~*

*~* Chapter Five *~*

History Lesson

Syaoran paced around his apartment building, hacking his brain for any possible connection between Sakura and the mysterious Nyoko. Touya had just called him and told him that more roses had appeared in Sakura's room. Now he was really worried.

Syaoran got his car keys and raced over to the mansion where his family was staying. He wanted to ask them about this Li Nyoko. 

Once past the gate of the mansion, Syaoran parked his car in the semi-circle and hopped out. He knocked on the door.

To his amazement, Sunni answered the door. "Well, isn't this a surprise! Where's your cute little fiancée?"

"I'm here about her, actually. Are Klein and Mother in?"

Noticing the urgent tone in Syaoran's voice, Sunni nodded and let him in. He led Syaoran to the library where Klein and Sanori were playing cards with Kero.

"Hahahahaha! I win again! Yo' money is MINE!" Kero bellowed, struggling to scrape up his large pile of winnings.

Klein groaned. "I swear . . . that stuffed animal is using his magic to cheat . . ."

"Hey, watch it! And I don't need to cheat- you guys are the worst card players I've ever seen in my hundreds of years!" cried Kero.

Sanori smiled at her son. "Syaoran! I'm glad you decided to pay us a visit."

Syaoran eyed Kero with curiosity. He wasn't even going to ask what he was doing at the mansion. " I need some help. It's about Sakura."

Kero immediately became concerned. "What about Sakura?" 

Syaoran told them about Sakura's dream. "This guy called her Li Nyoko. That name is so familiar to me . . ."

Klein looked at Sanori. She paled.

"N-Nyoko? Did you say Li Nyoko?"

Syaoran nodded, watching his mother. "Yes."

"S-she was my great-grandmother. The reason why you've probably heard of her is because she was the strongest female Li that ever existed in the Clan," Sanori told him. "Yes, she was very, very powerful. Your Sakura would easily match her power, maybe even exceed hers."

"So why did this guy call her Nyoko?"

Sanori closed her eyes. "Hmmm . . . I never realized it, but Sakura looks a lot like my great-grandmother. Besides the hair color, of course." She paused. "His name was Yukio . . ."

*~*

The Past

*~*

Nyoko stood on the top of the sliding ladder in the Li Clan library, reaching for a book. _Curse it! Why does this book have to be at the very top? _She stood on her toes. _Just . . . a bit . . . further . . ._

Nyoko let out a tiny gasp and closed her eyes as she felt herself slipping from the ladder. She began to scream as she fell backwards.

Instead of hitting the hardwood floor of the library, she plopped into someone's arms. She opened one eye and stared at a handsome young man who was smiling down at her. 

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Um . . . you can put me down now."

He carefully set her down on her feet. "What's your name? And did you honestly think you could fly?"

"What?"

"I was just wondering if you thought you could fly because you were carelessly reaching for that book and not paying any attention to your footing." He grinned. "I'm sure the Elders wouldn't like it if you got blood and guts all over their precious, ancient, dusty old books."

Nyoko glared at him. "Well! If you'll excuse me, I think I'll-"

"Aww, come on! I didn't mean to make you upset! What's your name?"

She reluctantly turned to him. "Nyoko."

"Oh, so you're the gem the 'peaceful one' keeps talking about," he muttered.

Nyoko was confused for a moment. "Oh, you mean Yasuo!" She knew that Yasuo's name meant 'peaceful one'. 

"Yeah, him. I'm Yukio, his cousin. Pleased to meet you." He stuck out his hand and she shook it.

"Are you and Yasuo good friends?" She wanted to know about the mysterious cousin of her fiancé. After all, she'd never heard of him before.

He grunted. "You could say that."

Nyoko eyed the dark haired man with curiosity. "Well, thank you for saving me. Maybe we'll see each other some time later?"

He nodded. As she walked towards the door, he called out, "Wait! Don't you want your book?"

She turned to him and smiled. "Oh, I won't risk going up there again. I'll just ask Yasuo to get it for me."

"I'll get it." Before she could protest, the book she'd been reaching for floated down form the shelf and stopped right in front of her.

Her eyes grew wide as she took the book. "Y-you know magic?"

Yukio nodded.

She smiled at him. "Thank you. See you later."

Yukio watched her go. _Damn you, Yasuo! You always were the fortunate one . . ._

*~*

The Present

*~*

"No one knew it then, but Yukio . . . he had plans for the family," whispered Sanori.

Syaoran was now sitting next to his mother. "You know, this story sounds like what happened between Alan and everything. I bet that Yukio was jealous of Yasuo because of the fact that Nyoko was going to marry him."

She nodded. "The wedding plans were starting to come along. Everyone was so excited about it, except Yukio, of course. He was waiting for the right time to strike. Meanwhile, he had been sending my great-grandmother strange gifts . . ."

*~*

The Past

*~*

Nyoko headed downstairs to the ballroom to check out the plans for the decorations. She and Yasuo were planning to have their wedding in the garden and their reception in the grand ballroom.

On her way there, a young maid stopped her. "Oh, Miss Nyoko, there's a package waiting for you in the foyer."

"Who's' it from?"

The young lady shrugged. "There was no address on it but yours."

"Thank you." Anxious to see what the package contained, she quickly made her way to the foyer. Indeed there was a large box sitting there.

Nyoko began to rip the box apart. She gasped when she saw the contents of the box. It was a huge crimson teddy bear with black swirls on it. Its face didn't have the regular cute innocent bear look. Instead it was a twisted scowl. 

She frowned. It was a weird bear.

"Hey, Nyoko, what have you got there?"

She quickly tried to close the top to the box. "Oh, Yasuo, n-nothing!"

Yasuo came up behind her and lifted her away from the box. He opened it and frowned. "What a strange bear. And the power radiating form it . . . it feels evil . . ."

"I-I know. I don't like it much," she whispered. 

"Who is it from?" he demanded

She shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't say."

Yasuo lifted the box into his arms. "If you don't mind, I'll have someone get rid of it."

She shook her head. "I don't mind. Go ahead."

When Yasuo was gone, she let out a huge sigh. The swirl pattern on the bear was the same as on the strange roses she'd found on her bed the other day. So they were obviously form the same person. But who?

*~*

The Present

*~*

Klein took over. "And then she often talked about how she heard voices in her head, telling her things. It almost drove her to the brink of insanity until the day came when the identity was revealed of the person who'd been tormenting her. That was the day before her wedding . . ."

*~*

The Past

*~*

_Why'd you let him destroy my gift to you, Nyoko? My beautiful bear . . . Didn't you like it?_

Nyoko grasped her head in her hands. Why wouldn't the voices stop? "Go away! Leave me alone!"

_I want an answer . . ._

"Alright!" she gasped. "You want to know why I let him destroy the bear? Because I HATED IT! It was ugly and twisted!"

_YOU TAKE THAT BACK!! I never expected so much insolence from you . . . I see that when we are finally together, I will have to correct that . . ._

"When we're together!" She spun around the room, her dark hair flying around her face. "I'm marrying Yasuo! MY **fiancé**!! Tomorrow!"

_Not if I can help it . . . Yes, today is the day that everything will begin . . ._

"What will begin?" she cried. "WHAT? What are you planning to do?"

_Why, just take what I want. And I always **get what I want**! It's my nature._

Nyoko's eyes grew large. 'Gets what he wants . . . Yukio . . . that's what his name means . . . one who gets what he wants . . . But I mustn't let him know that I know his identity now. I need to tell Yasuo.'

"Fine!" she shouted. "But I will never truly be yours!"

_Hahahahaha! Believe what you want to, my gem._

Nyoko stood in silence until she was sure he was gone. 

*~*

The present

*~*

"And so my great-grandmother went and told Yasuo and when Yukio came to take Nyoko away later that night, Yasuo was ready for him . . . or so he thought . . ."

*~*

The Past

*~* 

Nyoko sat on her bed, her covers pulled up to her chin. She took deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down. _Yasuo has everything under control. Everything will be fine . . ._

Yasuo was hiding in her closet, ready to attack Yukio when he appeared. She hadn't been too thrilled about his 'brilliant plan' when he'd first told her about it. Nyoko reluctantly agreed after several minutes of persuasion form her fiancé. 

So now she was waiting for Yukio to come and take her away so that Yasuo could spring his surprise attack.

She hummed to herself. _Where is he? Did he catch on to our plan?_

As soon as she thought those thoughts, there was a theatrical puff of smoke. Yukio was standing there. "Surprised, Nyoko?"

"Oh! What are YOU doing here?!" she cried with a false tone in her voice. "Go away!"

He twirled his silky cape around his body. "You're coming with me."

"I don't think so."

A/N: Isn't this cheesy? J 

Yukio turned around to face Yasuo. He growled. "YOU!"

"Yes ME. I'm here to take you out!"

Nyoko watched in horror as the two men began a sword fight. Her fiancé was loosing. Soon he was knocked unconscious. 

Yukio turned to Nyoko and grinned. "You are mine."

*~*

The Present

*~*

Syaoran was on the edge of his seat. "Well? What happened?!"

Klein smiled at Syaoran. "Well, no one's sure. All we know is that Yukio took her some place. The Li Clan searched the planet for Nyoko but she was nowhere to be found. Then, all of a sudden, Nyoko appears on the Li estate three months after she was kidnapped! Imagine how the Elders felt! She refused to tell anyone where Yukio had taken her. All she said was that she'd defeated Nyoko and that was that. The family really doesn't talk about it that much . . . it's still a mystery."

"Why wouldn't she tell anyone where Yukio had taken her?"

Sanori shrugged her shoulders. "It's believed that she herself didn't know where she was at that time. Of course, I don't believe that. My great-grandmother, the woman who defeated the 'all might Yukio' would naturally figure out where she stayed for three months."

Sunni eyed Syaoran. "You'd better keep an eye on Sakura. Yukio is dangerous."

Sanori nodded. "Please keep her safe."

*~*

Touya hauled the trash bag full of the warped roses outside, heading for the trash can. He paused as Syaoran's car pulled up in front of his house.

Syaoran got out of the car. "Is Sakura here?"

Touya nodded. "She's not feeling well, though. She found some strange plants in her room and she seems kinda out of it . . ."

Syaoran frowned. "Were they black and red roses?"

Touya nodded, eyeing the younger boy suspiciously. "What do you know about it?"

"I might as well tell you and Sakura the story at the same time," replied Syaoran. "I'll wait for you and then we can go up to Sakura's room together."

*~*

Five minutes later, Syaoran and Touya were climbing the stairs to Sakura's room. Touya knocked softly on her door.

"Come in."

The two boys stepped inside her room. Sakura lay on the bed, attempting some homework. Her face was pale and her eyes were red.

"Syaoran! What are you doing here?"

"I've got some news about the recent . . . happenings." He turned to Touya. "You might want to sit. This is a long story . . ."

Author's Note: Whew! Okay! What do u think? Please R+R. 


	6. Jealousy's Fire

Author's Note: OH MY GOD

Author's Note: **OH MY GOD!!!!!!**Card Captors is coming on Cartoon Network on Monday @ ****5 pm!!!!! Oh, yeah! I can't wait . . . And Kid's WB is going to show season three on June 23rd. I can't wait to see Eriol in action!! 

Anyway, a lot of reviewers said that my story is getting scary . . . well, it wasn't supposed to be that way! 

But do u like it scary?

*~*

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

*~*

*~* Chapter Six *~*

Jealousy's Fire

The next morning, despite Touya's furious protests, Sakura got up and got ready for school. Touya followed her around the house, shouting all the way.

"Why can't you stay home?" he cried as they moved into he kitchen.

Sakura sighed. She began to pour herself some cereal. "Look, I'm not going to let this rule my life. I'm going to act as if none of this ever happened."

"It's too dangerous to-"

"If Yukio wanted to get me, he would have no trouble doing it here," she told him. "At least at school, I'll have Syaoran and I'll always be around other kids."

Fujitaka entered the kitchen. "She's right Touya. Let her go."

Touya glared at his father, then at Sakura. He stomped away, muttering, "Fine. Don't come to me when Sakura's been kidnapped . . ."

Sakura looked at her watch. "Syaoran will be here in a few minutes . . ." She quickly sat down to eat her cereal. Then she raced into the bathroom to brush her teeth. By the time she was done, Syaoran had already pulled up outside of her house.

This time, he knocked on the door.

Syaoran smiled when Sakura appeared. "You ready?"

She nodded. "I see you learned to come to the door."

He smiled. "Hmm. Anyway, I've got Mei-lin in the car. Just wanted to let you know."

Sakura nodded. Mei-lin was sitting in the backseat. She was smiling. "Hi, Mei-lin."

Mei-lin kept smiling as Sakura got into the car. "Good morning, Sakura. I'm surprised that you came to school after what happened yesterday."

Sakura frowned as Syaoran began to drive. "You heard?"

"Of course I heard. The school nurse said you weren't feeling well and you went home. I got the details from Dio."

__

And how did Dio find out? Sakura didn't ask Mei-lin but she had a nagging suspicion that something was up. "What exactly did you hear?"

Mei-lin was silent for a while. "J-just about those stupid flowers that freaked you out."

Sakura said nothing. She couldn't prove that Mei-lin was hiding something despite her feelings. She pushed her suspicions out of her mind.

When they finally arrived at school, Mei-lin went her separate way, claiming that she had business to take care of.

Syaoran and Sakura, after brief stops at their lockers, went up to their homeroom. They were on time today, much to the surprise of their friends.

Once with their group, Sakura eyed Tomoyo who was wearing a mysterious smile.

"I know something you don't know," she taunted. She'd been waiting for them to get there so she could say that.

The group was instantly intrigued. They all turned to Tomoyo as she leaned against a desk and closed her eyes.

Sakura could not bear the suspense. "WHAT?" she demanded. She hated it when Tomoyo did stuff like this.

Tomoyo just shrugged her shoulders. "You all will see soon." She turned to Sakura and whispered, "you could benefit form this Sakura."

__

What is she talking about?

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "So then why'd you even bring it up if you weren't going to tell us?"

Chiharu nodded. "I think Takashi here is rubbing off on you," she muttered.

Takashi smiled. "Really? Ah, yes, the fine art of suspense! My other favorite pass-time besides telling stories. Speaking of stories, did you know that-"

Takashi was cut off by Wolfe-sensei entering the classroom. Mei-lin slid in behind him. The students reluctantly shuffled to their seats and instantly got silent. "Okay, students, it seems as if we have some new students joining our class."

Two boys entered.

"Please welcome Akamatsu Sumitomo and Hiiragizawa Eriol."

Sakura's eyes widened. _So this was Tomoyo's secret! She knew that Eriol would be here today! _She turned her head to look at her friend. Tomoyo smiled at her and winked.

Behind Sakura, Syaoran was growling to himself. _What the hell does he want? Can't he just go away? And stay away?_

Wolfe-sensei eyed the classroom for empty seats. "Well, Eriol, I suppose you can sit behind Syaoran and Sumitomo, you can sit next to Syaoran. Please stand, Syaoran."

Syaoran was not thrilled to have both of the new kids sitting near him, especially Hiiragizawa. He reluctantly stood up and sat back down when both boys were in their seats.

When Wolfe-sensei turned to the board, a piece of folded paper landed on Syaoran's desk. He hesitantly opened the note. He instantly recognized Eriol's chicken scratch.

Nice to see you, too, my cute little descendant! J

Syaoran crumpled the paper up. _Damn him! What does he want?!_

In his palm, the paper began to heat up, fueled by his anger. Syaoran opened his hand and let the ashes fall to the floor.

*~*

Eriol smiled as he watched the remains of his scorched note fall to the floor. _So it seems as if the little wolf has learned some new tricks . . ._

*~*

When the bell rang, Sakura quickly turned to Eriol. "What are you doing here?"

He pretended to pout. "What? You're not happy to see me?"

She laughed and threw herself into his arms. "No! I just . . . it was a surprise!"

Syaoran pried his girlfriend off of Eriol. "Let's go to our next class."

Sakura wrinkled her nose. "Home economics . . . yuck!"

Eriol looked at his schedule. "Well, what a COINCIDENCE! I have home economics next too!"

As Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran excited the classroom, Syaoran muttered under his breath, "Coincidence, my ass . . ."

*~*

Syaoran began to cut his cookie dough into tiny hearts. He planned to give them to Sakura when they were done. Speaking of Sakura . . .

She was standing behind her counter trying to make little flowers on her several layered cake with pink icing. Sakura was standing on her toes and her hand was shaking a bit. She looked so cute in that apron with smudges of cake batter and flour on her face.

The moment was shattered when Eriol came up behind her and took her hand, steadying it. He helped her complete the flowers.

"Thank you," she said.

Eriol smiled. "No problem. I want a piece of that when you're done."

Sakura nodded. "Of course!"

Syaoran turned away from them and his cookies. He placed his hands on the counter, trying to control his jealousy. Sakura hadn't offered him a piece of her cake!

"Syaoran!" hissed Tomoyo. He turned to look at her. Her eyes were wide as she looked down at the counter. He followed her gaze.

There were black scorch marks where his hands had been.

Tomoyo eyed him. "I'd hate to be the person who made you so mad."

Syaoran shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not mad."

She rolled her eyes, looked at the counter, then walked away.

Syaoran sighed. His cookies were due at the end of the class period and he didn't have enough time to put his cookies in the oven. He picked up his tray full of cookies and turned his back to the class. He waved his hands over the cookies and they instantly turned brown.

Syaoran lifted his eyebrows. _A handy little trick . . ._

He quickly decorated his cookies with icing and sprinkles. He was done by the time the home ec. sensei came by to taste his food.

The sensei picked up one of his treats and bit into it. She chewed a bit and then her face turned red. Then blue. She began to choke.

Syaoran's eyes widened. _What the . . ._

The teacher kept coughing until the cookie flew out of her mouth and hit Mei-lin right in the forehead. Mei-lin let out a shriek and stumbled backwards.

"WHAT is IN those COOKIES? Is this some sort of joke?" the teacher bellowed.

Syaoran shook his head. "I followed the instructions . . ."

"Taste them yourself. You'll see what I'm talking about."

As the sensei moved away, Syaoran hesitantly picked up one of the hearts and took a small bite. He immediately spat it out.

__

What the HELL? Salt? How did salt get into my cookies?

Syaoran raised his head. Across the classroom stood Eriol, who was grinning at him and shaking a container of salt.

Syaoran glared at him. He felt his temperature rise. _Control, Syaoran, you need control . . ._

He took several deep breaths and felt his body return to normal.

Sakura walked over to him. "What's wrong with the cookies?"

Syaoran dumped the cookies into the trash. "A parasite got hold of them."

*~*

"Aww, come on Sakura! Do we **have** to sit with him?" whined Syaoran as his fiancée dragged him over to the bleachers where Tomoyo and Eriol were sitting.
    
    "Yes, we do. He's our friend."

"FRIENDS don't ruin another friends cookie's, Sakura," he growled. "Those were for you, you know."

Sakura smiled at him. "That's alright. Kero would have just eaten all of them anyway. We can share my cake."

Sakura pushed Syaoran down onto the bleachers and sat next to him.

Tomoyo smiled at them. "Hi! Eriol was just about to tell me why he was here. Weren't you?" she said sweetly.

Eriol shifted. "Uh, well . . . not EXACTLY . . ."

Sakura smiled at him. "Of course you were! You don't get any cake if you don't tell us," she taunted. "And I know how much you LOVE cake!"

Eriol flushed a bit. "Well, I came to see my cute little descendant get married to Sakura! I wouldn't miss that for the world!"

__

Who said you were invited? 

Tomoyo sweat dropped. "THAT'S IT?! I thought there was going to be some action involved so that I could film it!"

Eriol looked confused. "Well, you can tape the wedding. And besides, why would you think that I came here to fight?"

Tomoyo sighed. "You mean you DON'T KNOW? The almighty Eriol, reincarnation of Clow Reed doesn't know what's been going on lately?! Where have you been, Pluto? You're supposed to know this kind of stuff! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Eriol turned bright red. "Uh . . . well . . . er . . ."

Syaoran smiled. It was fun seeing Eriol squirm.

Tomoyo smacked Eriol on the back of the head.

"Ow!!" he cried, wincing. "What was THAT for?"

"For putting the salt in Syaoran's cookies- how could you? They were for Sakura! And for being totally oblivious to the current situation!"

Eriol frowned. "Well, I WAS somewhere else, for your information! Jeez! Women!"

Tomoyo was instantly interested. "Ohhh! Where were you?"

Sakura giggled. It was nice having Eriol back.

Eriol shook his head. "That's not important. Will someone clue me in on what's going on?"

Syaoran let out a great big sigh. "How many times am I going to have to tell this story? Really, Eriol, you shouldn't be so clueless. Anyway, it started a few weeks ago . . ."

Syaoran told him the story about Alan and then about this great-great- grandmother. "I don't know if any of this ties together, but it's a possibility."

Eriol looked like he was deep in thought. "You know, Yukio doesn't necessarily have to be back. Maybe it's Alan or someone else impersonating him."

Syaoran hadn't thought about that.

"But what about my dream?" wondered Sakura.

Eriol waved his hand. "Alan could easily have gotten the information on what happened with Nyoko and created that dream."

Sakura frowned. _But why would he do that? For what reason . . ._

"HEY! Hey guys!" Mei-lin was coming over to their group with Akamatsu Sumitomo following her.

They sat down with the group.

"Wolfe-sensei ordered me to show Sumitomo around school," said Mei-lin. "So I thought he could eat lunch with us."

Sakura smiled at the new boy. In class, he hadn't said a word. He just watched and listened to the other students. "Hi. I'm Kinomoto Sakura. This is my fiancé Li Syaoran. This is Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol."

Sumitomo raised one slim eyebrow. He eyed Sakura. "Fiancé? You are too young and far too beautiful to be attached to someone." His voice was very soft.

Sakura flushed. "I . . . thank you."

Syaoran growled. _Who does he think he is, coming over here and hitting on MY soon to be wife? I ought to . . ._

Eriol placed a hand on his shoulder to restrain him.

Tomoyo had sensed the attraction that Sumitomo had for Sakura the moment he sat down. She turned her camera towards Syaoran. _Ohhh, this is GOOD!!_

"Well, don't YOU have a way with words, Sumitomo!" said Tomoyo.

The boy slightly flushed.

Syaoran glared at Tomoyo.

"Well, what do you like to do in your spare time?" asked Sakura.

Sumitomo smiled at her. "I like to draw."

Sakura smiled back at him. "Do you have any drawings?"

He pulled out a thick sketchpad. Sakura flipped through them. They were mostly landscapes but there were a few people. He was really good. Sumitomo captured every detail of what he drew.

"Wow! I wish I could draw like that!" cooed Sakura.

Tomoyo leaned over Sakura's shoulder to look at the sketches. "They ARE good! Maybe you could help me design some new clothes for Sakura here. I'm sure you'd enjoy that . . ."

Sumitomo blushed again. "If you really want me to . . ."

__

If you really want me to, mocked Syaoran. Why did every guy have to try to make moves on Sakura? Sure, she was pretty and nice, kind, energetic . . . but for once he'd like to go somewhere without having other guys drooling all over her!

Syaoran forced back the heat rising in his palms. He wouldn't let his anger control him.

*~*

Mei-lin had rejected Syaoran's offer for a ride home, so it was just Sakura and Syaoran in Syaoran's fancy sports car.

She could sense the tension in his body. The car was hot, despite the air conditioning, which was set on high.

"What's wrong Syaoran?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied. He stopped at a red light.

Sakura placed her hand on his. "Are you-" She gasped. His hand felt like it was on fire!

Syaoran looked at her. "It's nothing, Sakura. Just when I get angry . . . my hands are like an inferno. I'm working on it, though."

Sakura frowned. "Why would you be mad?"

He laughed bitterly. "I don't like it when other guys flirt with you like Sumitomo did. And right in front of me! Your fiancé!"
    
    Sakura smiled. "So you were jealous! Ha. You know I love you, Syaoran. There's no need to be jealous or worry. Sumitomo is just . . . so shy and so I want to be his friend."

Syaoran shook his head. "You're a saint, Sakura. A saint . . ."

Author's Note: Did you like it? Please R+R!


	7. The Chest

Author's Note: I know, it's been a while

Author's Note: I know, it's been a while. My finals start Monday, so I've been swamped with review sheets and stuff. 

*~*

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

*~*

*~* Chapter Seven *~*

The Chest

Tomoyo giggled as she pulled out a dress that she'd made for Sakura. "What do you think about this one, Sumitomo? Wouldn't it look LOVELY on Sakura?"

Sumitomo, Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol were all sitting in Tomoyo's huge room after school the next day.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Really, Tomoyo, I don't think he cares . . ."

"No. I think it looks nice and it would look even better on Sakura," he said softly.

Syaoran ignored the boy's comment. After all, almost every sentence that came out of his mouth was something about Sakura and how beautiful or nice she was.

Tomoyo smiled. "Do you have some drawings for us? I'd love to see what you have!"

When he handed Tomoyo his sketchbook, her eyes went wide. "Well, Sumitomo, you're a man after my heart! These are truly wonderful! When I have my own clothing line, I'll make sure to hire you as my top designer."

Eriol growled. He was beginning to see what Syaoran had against the new boy.

There was a knock on Tomoyo's door. One of her bodyguards came in, carrying four boxes of steaming pizza in his hand.

"Your food is here."

Tomoyo took the pizza and set it on the floor. There were already plates, cups, napkins and soda there. They would've eaten outside, but it had started to rain.

Everyone took a slice and began to eat.

Tomoyo flipped through the channels on her television. "There's nothing on!" she cried.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "You've got six hundred channels on there. There must be SOMETHING on worth watching."

Tomoyo sent Syaoran a death glare. She tossed him the remote. "FINE! You find something to watch."

Syaoran caught the remote and turned it to a movie channel. "Oh, I love this movie. _Romeo Must Die_!"

Tomoyo sighed in disgust as the boys turned their attention to the TV. "Boys and their action flicks . . ."

She turned to Sakura who was staring out of the window. "What's up?"

Sakura turned to Tomoyo. "Nothing."

She frowned at her friend. "There's no need to lie to me. I can see it in your face- something's bothering you."

Before Sakura could say anything, Tomoyo's mother came in. "Sakura, you have a phone call downstairs."
    
    Tomoyo frowned as Sakura left the room. Why wasn't Sakura's call on Tomoyo's private line? Something wasn't right . . .

*~*

Sakura slowly made her way through the halls of Tomoyo's mansion. Somehow, she had lost track of Sonomi A/N: That's Tomoyo's mom, right? as she walked.

Sakura wasn't feeling too good. Her head was spinning. She stopped walking and placed her hand against a wall, closing her eyes.

When Sakura was feeling better, she slowly opened her eyes. She gasped.

__

Where am I?

She was no longer in Tomoyo's house. Sakura was outside, standing in a field full of tall grasses. The field seemed to stretch forever and ever.

Sakura had to admit- the place was beautiful. There was a nice, cool breeze and the two suns in the sky were giving off a soothing heat . . .

__

TWO SUNS?!!!!

Sakura looked up at the sky. There sat two yellow balls instead of one.

"Where AM I?" she gasped.

"You're in MY world."

Sakura turned around. A man about her brother's age stood there. He was dressed in all black, yet he didn't look hot.

"Y-Yukio?" stammered Sakura.

Yukio smiled. "I see you've decided to remember me. That was a wise choice, Nyoko."

"What was?"

He laughed. "Giving up your tiresome charade. Pretending as if you didn't know me." Yukio paused, looking around. "Do you remember this place?"

Sakura frowned. _This must be where Nyoko was taken. But an empty place like this?_

"I'm sure you do," he continued, "because, as I remember, every time you managed to get free from the castle guards you came here. For what, I don't know."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. _Why would Nyoko bother coming here and risk getting punished unless she had a good reason?_

Yukio sighed. "I've waited a long time for this. But thanks to some . . . outside help . . . I'm going to finish what I started- beginning with you."

Sakura stepped back. "Look, I'm NOT Nyoko. Please-"

"Don't start that again! Shut up! I don't want to hear any more lies."

Sakura said nothing. She didn't want to get him mad.

The image of the field began to waver.

"I'm loosing energy. I must send you back- for now."

Sakura frowned. "Wait!" She'd wanted to search the area for anything . . . _something _. . .

But Sakura was standing in Tomoyo's hallway. She closed her eyes- she was dizzy again. Sakura closed her eyes and fell to the floor.

*~*

Syaoran glanced at his watch. _Where is Sakura? She's been gone a while. _He suddenly stood up. "Sakura's been gone for a while. I'm going to go look for her."

He quickly walked out of Tomoyo's room.

Syaoran went the way Sakura should have gone to get to the foyer where the phone was. But he didn't find her.

L_ooking this way is going to take too long. She could be hurt . . . I've got some new powers, maybe I can . . ._

Syaoran closed his eyes and concentrated on Sakura's form. He wished himself to where she was. _I want to be with Sakura . . . bring me to Sakura . . ._

Suddenly his body began to jerk. Syaoran stumbled forward onto the floor.

He opened his eyes. _Wait a minute- I wasn't here before!_

Syaoran stood up. Yes, he was in a different part of the house.

And slumped against the wall was Sakura.

He knelt down beside her and immediately began to feel for her pulse. It was there and surprisingly steady.

He let out a sigh of relief as Sakura's eyes fluttered open. _Good, she's awake . . ._

"S-Syaoran? What happened?" she moaned. She tried to stand up.

Syaoran gently took Sakura's arm and steadied her. Sakura placed her head on his chest.

"I'm so dizzy . . ."

Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura. "What happened?"

Sakura looked up at him. "I-I was going downstairs and then I got so dizzy and closed my eyes. When I opened them . . ."

"What?"

"I-I was somewhere else. A place with two suns. And Yukio was there. I'm sure it was him."

Syaoran stiffened. "Yukio?"

Sakura nodded.

He swept Sakura into his arms and began to carry her back to Tomoyo's room. _So Yukio could have faked the call and made Sakura think she was going downstairs. But where did he take Sakura?_

Syaoran kicked in Tomoyo's door and burst into the room.

Tomoyo turned her head away from the TV. "What the HELL?! Who do you think you are, Li Syaoran, kicking in people's doors!" She noticed Sakura. "Oh, no, what happened?"

Syaoran laid Sakura on Tomoyo's bed. "She's fine- just dizzy. She needs to lie down."

"Oh, my POOR Sakura! Did she faint?" wailedTomoyo.

Syaoran ignored her and looked around. "Where's Sumitomo?"

"He left after Sakura and said there was an emergency," supplied Eriol.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. _So Sumitomo left just after Sakura. He had the chance to do something to her . . ._

"I-I'm sure Sumitomo wouldn't do anything like that, Syaoran," Sakura whispered from the bed.

Syaoran shook his head. "How can you be sure? He had the chance and he certainly likes you."

Sakura sat up. "I just know. Anyway, I'm feeling better." She looked at Eriol, then Syaoran. "There's something I want to do."

Tomoyo raised her eyes. She immediately reached for her camera.

"Do you think that I could go back to where Yukio took me?"

A confused looked appeared on Eriol's face. "What?"

Sakura told him about what had happened.

"You should," replied Syaoran, "assuming that this place is real."

"I think it's real. It has to be the place he took Nyoko."

Eriol thought for a moment. "Yes, I know of a spell that could take you there. But why do you want to return?"

Sakura shrugged. "I just have the feeling that something's there . . . something I need to get. Please, you have to let me go!"

Syaoran frowned. It was risky, letting Sakura go back to wherever she'd gone. What if Yukio came back? What if Sakura got stuck there? What if she goes to another place all together?

"I don't know . . ." muttered Syaoran. "I want to be able to keep in touch with you the whole time you're there. So we'll know if you get into any trouble."

Sakura nodded. "I understand. But how?"

Eriol grinned. "Ah, that one's simple. A thought link spell should do the trick."

Syaoran was apprehensive. He didn't want Eriol to do any spells on him.

As if sensing Syaoran's hesitation, Eriol said, "Don't worry, I won't do anything- after all, some harm might come to Sakura and I don't want that."

Syaoran nodded. "Okay. Let's do this."

*~*

Eriol produced a piece of chalk from somewhere and began to draw a neat circle in the middle of the floor.

Tomoyo frowned. "I hope that stuff is washable, Eriol."

"Don't worry. It'll come up." He drew little fancy designs in the circle.

Syaoran let out an exasperated sigh. "Do you HAVE to do all of that?"

Eriol grinned. "Not really. I just thought it would look better."
    
    Sakura shook her head. Eriol finished the circle and stood back. "Perfect. Now Sakura, stand in the middle of the circle, please." She did so. "Now concentrate on the place. Think of the feel, the smell, how it looked . . ." As she did that, Eriol softly began to chant something softly.

The room began to glow with a yellow sight. Sakura's image began to fade. Then she was gone.

__

Sakura? Are you all right?

Syaoran became worried when there was no answer. _Sakura? Hello!_

I-I'm here, Syaoran. I'm back!

"She's there."

*~*

Sakura looked around the grassy field. What would she do now?

Sakura let out a scream when she saw a misty figure in the shape of a young woman standing into the grass just before her. _Oh, my, GOD!_

Sakura! What's wrong? Do you need to come back?

Sakura took a deep breath. The figure was just standing there, looking at her.

__

A . . . a g-ghost! Standing right in front of me!

Ghost?

The figure woman smiled at her. "Follow me," she said.

Sakura hesitated. "W-where?"

"Follow me." The woman began to move through the field.

"Wait!" Sakura ran to keep up with her. _The ghost lady is taking me somewhere. She's fast! _Sakura kept running after her through the grassy field. She felt her leg muscles cramp up as she fought for air.

The woman stopped suddenly and waited for Sakura to catch up. She smiled. "Follow me." She took off again.

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh, but followed her. In the horizon, Sakura noticed a forest. _A forest? What's it doing here?_

Syaoran spoke up. _You're going into a forest? Be careful . . ._

Sakura ran after the spirit through the dense forest, jumping over fallen trees and dodging branches. She was thankful when the woman stopped just in front of an old tree.

The woman pointed to a whole in it. Sakura looked inside.

__

There's a chest in here! I wonder what's in it . . .

The spirit took the box from its resting-place and carefully put it in Sakura's hands, pushing it against her.

"What? You want me to take it?"

The ghost nodded. "Now you must go back. Go back . . ."

The forest around her began to swirl, the colors of the woods mixing together. Then it all went pitch black.

*~*

Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo all jumped back as Sakura appeared on the floor with an old chest clutched to her body.

Syaoran helped her to her feet. "Are you alright?"

Sakura nodded. "I knew something was there! Look!" She held out the chest. "The ghost wanted me to have it. Maybe she was Nyoko."

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "Ghost? Are you sure, Sakura?"

She shrugged. "That's what it looked like. Anyway, something important must be in this. So I say we open it right n-"
    
    "I don't think so!" protested Syaoran. "You need to rest. We can look at those later."

"But-"

Syaoran shook his head. "Let's go back to my apartment."

*~*

Thirty minutes later, Sakura sat on the couch in Syaoran's living room. She was curled up on it, flipping through the channels.

Syaoran joined her on the couch and handed her a cup of juice. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I told you nothing was wrong with me," she muttered, sitting up. She placed the glass on the table and scooted into Syaoran's lap. She began to stroke his hair. "How long has it been since was kissed?"

Syaoran shrugged his shoulders. "Well, with all of this going on, we haven't had much-"

He was cut off when Sakura kissed him. Syaoran kissed her back.

They were still locked in that embrace when, twenty minutes later, the phone began to ring.

"Ignore it," growled Syaoran.

Sakura shook her head and sat back. "What if it's an emergency?"

Syaoran tried to grab her waist and pull her back into his arms but Sakura had already grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW you were over that gaki's house! Come home now, Sakura!"

She rolled her eyes. "Clam down, Touya."

"Look, it's time for dinner and Dad doesn't want to start without you," replied Touya.

"Go ahead and eat. Syaoran and I will order pizza."

"PIZZA? Did I hear pizza?!"

That was Kero.

"Pizza? Pizza would be nice."

That was Yukito.

There was shuffling in the background. "Alright, Sakura. Order those pizzas and we'll be over in about ten minutes," said Touya.

"WHAT!! No way."

"I don't want you alone in S . . . Syaoran's house. You two aren't married YET."

Sakura sighed. "But-"

Touya had already hung up the phone.

Sakura hung up Syaoran's phone with a huge sigh. "I shouldn't have answered the phone."

"Told you. So what's going on?"

"Touya, Yukito and Kero are all coming over to eat pizza and keep an eye on us," she muttered.

Syaoran picked up the phone and dialed the pizza place. "How many pizzas should we get?"

Sakura thought. "Well . . . Yukito will eat one by himself and so will Kero . . . Touya will probably be too busy watching us to eat, and I guess we could share a large . . ."

A sweat drop rolled down the back of Sakura's head. "How about five?"
    
    Author's Note: Not a good chapter. This would have been out Saturday, but I ended up going to a theme park that day. Sorry for the delay.


	8. Discoveries and Conspiracies

Author's Note: This is sort of long but good (I think)

Author's Note: This is sort of long but good (I think). Not much to say, so read.

*~*

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

*~*

*~* Chapter Eight *~*

Discoveries and Conspiracies 

Touya, Yukito and Kero arrived just before the pizzas did. Once the food arrived, they plopped down in front of the television and began to eat.

"Let's watch the soccer game!" cried Kero. He managed to somehow drag a whole box of pizza onto the floor without making a mess and was tearing apart the fist slice.

Touya nodded and found the channel it was on. "It's just started!"

Sakura and Syaoran sat together apart from them. Sakura held the chest in her hands. "Can I open it NOW?"
    
    Syaoran sighed. "I guess so."

Sakura happily flipped open the lid and pulled out two old books. Their covers were of dark leather and their pages an old yellow. She carefully opened one of the books.

"It looks like a diary," she told him.
    
    "It must be Nyoko's diary," said Syaoran.

Sakura nodded. She began to read it softly aloud to him.

__

April 22

_Dear diary, _

I am in a strange place called Chiyo-Takura, which I have learned means 'eternal treasure'. Chiyo-Takura is very beautiful, so I can understand how it is called that.

From my understanding, this place is ruled solely by Yukio, although I'm not sure how. He lives in a huge, old castle full of servants. It looks like I've gone back in history. The whole place looks like Medieval Europe.

So far, I've been here for two days. Yesterday, I was unconscious. Today, I have been confined to this room where I am writing in this diary. I have decided to record anything that happens here so that if someone else is taken here, they will somehow have a way home. 

The only way I can be released from this room is if I get permission from Yukio. That shouldn't be too hard- after all, he is besotted with me. Then I plan to search the grounds, ask the servants questions and find the library.

I have so many things to find out. Am I on another planet? The two suns suggest that. How come Yukio is in control here? What does he have planned for me?

Hopefully my quest will start tomorrow. For now I will sit here in my room, gazing out the window, contemplating my next move.
    
    Sakura raised her eyes. "So Yukio was- and probably still is- the leader of this place! Who knew he had such power!" She turned the page gently and began to read the next entry.

__

April 23

Dear diary,

It is late at night as I write this. All day I have been wondering around, getting as much information from people as I can. They were not eager to talk. It was very difficult to get anything from them at all.

What I did get was indeed helpful.

It turns out that Yukio has some sort of mark on him that is the same as the mark described in an ancient prophecy. That is why the people took him in as their leader. Before him there was no order in this place. There were no laws. I guess Yukio reformed this place.

I also discovered that not all of the people were willing to let Yukio lead them. A large group of people that live just behind the mountains are still searching for their leader. This mysterious person is supposed to be their savior from Yukio. These people obviously know of Yukio's lees than gracious personality.

I, however, have no hope of going there. It is said that anyone under Yukio's rule who goes past the mountains will be executed. Besides, the place is heavily guarded. But there must be some way over there. That is my next mission- to speak with someone who lives past the mountains.

Meanwhile, I am copying spells that may become useful to someone in the future from a book I stole from the library. Hopefully there is something in there that will help me home.

Syaoran looked at the second leather book. "So that must be the spells."

Sakura nodded. She flipped the pages of the diary until she stopped at an entry.

__

July 23

Dear Diary,

While walking in the marketplace today, I encountered a strange woman. Much to my excitement, I discovered that the old woman was from the other side of the mountains! I eagerly followed her to a secluded place in the woods and listened to her tales.

She told me that the people who lived beyond the mountains in a place called Maiya all had special powers. The people there are sorcerers of some sort. Most of them can easily judge another's personality just by looking at them. They've all seen Yukio and saw the evil hidden inside him. That's why they never accepted Yukio as their lord.

And then the old woman told me this- that she could sense a strong sort of power within me. She said that, if used the right way, that my powers could destroy Yukio and prevent his evil plans from being carried out.

But what can I do? I don't know how to control my powers. I told her this and she said that tomorrow, the people of Maiya would revolt. They would spring a surprise attack on Yukio. She said that her people would help me defeat him, since they know all about magic.

I will trust this old woman. It is the only hope that I have.

So, whoever's reading this probably knows the outcome of the battle. All I can hope is that the results turn out to be in my favor.

Sakura flipped the page. It was blank. "Wow," she whispered.

Syaoran nodded. "Interesting. We've learned a lot just by reading a few pages."

Sakura looked up at Syaoran. "Your great-great-grandmother must have been one powerful woman. Do you think we have what it takes to defeat Yukio?"

"Of course we do." Syaoran was just about to kiss her when . . .

"YO! What are yall doin' over there? Havin' a deep conversation?" bellowed Kero, a pepperoni hanging out of his mouth.
    
    The two looked up to see all of the boys staring at them.

Touya glared at Syaoran. "You weren't about to kiss her, were you?"

"N-NO!" muttered Syaoran.

Yukito smiled at the two of them. "Aww, Touya, give them a break! They look so cute together!"

"Cute, my . . ."

Kero shook his head in horror. "Don't ever say that! I probably have gaki-itis from all of the gaki's germs floating around here!"

Syaoran glared at Kero. "Hey! You're eating the pizza **I **paid for!"
    
    Sakura stared at Yukito, then Kero. "Hey! Wait a minute! How do you know about Kero, Yukito?"

Touya flushed. "Umm, that's my fault."

Kero turned to Sakura's brother. "That's right! He was yelling at me for eating in his bed-"

"BECAUSE YOU WERE LEAVING NASTY COOKIE CRUMBS IN IT!!!!!!!!!!!"

"- and Yukito walked in on us having a little argument," finished Kero, ignoring Touya.

"When we get home, I'm going to make you get up each and EVERY crumb! Or else I'll . . ." growled Touya.

"You'll what?"
    
    "I'll bash your face in! I'll rip those little wings form your back!! I'll swing you by your little tail! I'll-"

Kero began to glow. "LITTLE?!! You haven't seen me in my larger form. Wait till I-"

Syaoran and Sakura jumped out of their seats and cried, "NO!" in unison.

Everyone stared at them.

Sakura shook her finger at Kero. "You'd totally destroy Syaoran's apartment if you do that."

Kero grinned evilly. "I know . . ."

Before Sakura could reply, the phone rang.

"Don't answer it," groaned Syaoran. "You know what happened last time . . ." He glanced at the boys sitting on the floor.

Sakura picked up the phone anyway. "Hello?"

"Oh, Sakura! I didn't know you were over Syaoran's place!"

"We were just doing some research, Sanori," said Sakura. She turned her back to Touya and Kero who were fighting in the living room over who'd eaten all of the sweats Fujitaka had made earlier.

"Oh, that's nice. Look, I'm having a dinner party tomorrow. I'd like for you to come with Syaoran. Please bring as many guests as you like."

**_CRASH!_** **_BANG!_**

"Yeah, well who ate all of the cookies in MY BED?!" shrieked Touya, throwing a pillow at Kero.

He dogged it. "YOU ate all of the fudge. And so did your **boyfriend**! He also ate the **brownies**,the **pie**,the** cake**,and the **ICE CREAM**!!!"

Yukito flushed. "Leave me out of this!"
    
    Touya picked up a vase and tossed it at Kero.

Syaoran caught it and placed it on the couch. "Do you know how much that costs?! Stop throwing stuff!!"

**_CRASH! BANG!_**

"Oh . . . what is going ON?" wondered Sanori.

"We just have some . . . friends over! SOOOOO, what time is this party?"

There was a pause. "It's at seven, dear. And don't invite any immature friends, please."

A sweat drop appeared at the back of her head. "Yes, ma'am."

"Alright. I'll let you get back to your little . . .party."
    
    Sakura and Sanori said their good-byes and hung up the phone.

**__**

KA-SPLAT!!

"**_ARGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**"

Sakura whirled around and gasped. "Oh, my GOD! Syaoran!"

Syaoran lay flat on his back with a pizza covering his face.

Touya paled. "I-I was a-aiming for Kero, not him!"

"I'm suffocating!" Syaoran cried from underneath the pizza. "My face is burning!"

Sakura lifted the pizza off his face. "Are you alright?"

Syaoran peeled some cheese off of his cheek. "I don't know . . ."

Kero snickered. "Maybe there was some brain damage. He was under that pizza for a long time without air . . ."

A slice of pizza hit Kero right in the chest, causing him to fall backwards.

*~*

The next morning, Syaoran picked Sakura up for school. This time Mei-lin was not in the car.

Sakura eyed Syaoran as he began to drive. "I think you have some cheese in your ear . . ."

Syaoran paled and began to pull over. "WHERE? WHERE? GET IT OUT!!!"

Sakura giggled. "I was only joking! Calm down!"

Syaoran glared at her. "Don't do that again."

*~*

Sakura and Syaoran entered the classroom together. Sakura eyed the class and spotted their friends.

"Hey guys!" said Sakura.
    
    "Hi," they all replied.

Sakura remembered the party. "I want to invite you guys to a dinner party tonight at seven. If you guys want to come."

Chiharu's eyes widened. "Is it at Syaoran's mansion? I heard that it's even bigger than Tomoyo's house!"

Tomoyo bristled. "My mother and I looked at that mansion. It only has one more room than ours."

Eriol smiled. "Of course I'd like to come! I assume that it's formal, knowing the Li's."

Sakura nodded. She handed them to her friends. "Here's the address and phone number. You all need to RSVP by five this afternoon."

Sakura looked up to see Sumitomo enter the classroom. She left her group, who was discussing what they would wear, and went up to him.

She smiled at him. "Good morning."

"Good morning," he replied.

"I want to invite you to a party tonight," she told him.

"The one at the Li mansion?"

Sakura nodded.

"Mei-lin already invited me. Thanks, anyway."

She nodded again. "Yes, well, I can't wait to see you there."

*~*

"I am coming, kaijuu! And that's final!"

Sakura frowned and stomped her foot. "NO! I don't want you to come if you're going to act like a jerk!"

Fujitaka smiled at his daughter. "I think Touya should come. He IS your brother and the Li's will be like family to him."

Touya stuck out his tongue. "HA!"

Sakura plopped down on the couch in her living room. "Fine. A limo will be by to pick us up around six-thirty. So be ready. Speaking of ready, I should go prepare."
    
    Sakura had decided to wear the gown she had on when Syaoran had proposed to her. The yellowish-gold gown hung in her closet. She took a long, relaxing bubble bath and then slipped into her gown. She curled her hair and did a little make-up.

"Come downstairs, Sakura!" called her father. "I want to get a picture of you."

Sakura smiled at her reflection and then went down the steps.

Fujitaka began to take pictures as she walked.

Touya grinned. "Well, you're one pretty kaijuu, Sakura."

She glared at him. "And you're a handsome ape."
    
    Both her father and brother wore black tuxes.

There was a knock on the door. Sakura quickly made her way over to it and opened it.

"Syaoran! Oh, is that for me?" she asked, pointing to the yellow flower in his hand.

"Who else would it be for, Sakura?" growled Touya.

Syaoran ignored him. "Of course. It's for your hair. Something told me that you were going to wear that dress so I got it for you."

Sakura gently took it from his hands and pinned it in her hair. "It's lovely."

"THAT IS SOOOO KAWAII!"

Sakura turned to see Tomoyo's head sticking out of the window of a limo, her camera stuck in front of her face. The faces of her other friends also appeared out of the windows of other limos lined up on the street.

"I got some limos for our friends. We have one to ourselves," whispered Syaoran.
    
    Touya frowned. "Wait a minute-"

Fujitaka smiled. "Just show us to our limo so we can be on our way."

*~*

"OHHHHH, WOW!" exclaimed Chiharu.

"It sooo big . . ." muttered Rika.

"Nice place you've got here," said Takashi.

Nyoko grabbed Takashi's arm. "Naturally! Only the best for Syaoran!"

Fujitaka and Touya stared in awe.

Tomoyo said nothing.

They entered the house. It took them twenty minutes to make it to the dinning room because everyone kept stopping in the halls to ask about various objects.
    
    Sanori, the rest of clan that had come to Japan and select families from Tomoeda already stood there, socializing.

After brief intros, everyone was sat at the long dinning table, with Sanori at one end and Syaoran at the other. Sakura naturally sat to his right, Mei-lin to his left. Sumitomo sat next to Mei-lin and Tomoyo was seated next to Sakura. The adults sat at the other end with Sanori.

The meal began as waiters began to bring out large brass plates of food. Sakura's friends gasped.

"I've never seen so much food in my life!" cried Nyoko, her eyes wide.
    
    Everyone laughed.

Unnoticed to everyone, Mei-lin slipped out of the dinning room.

*~*

"I can't live like this!" Yukio clenched his palms. "I'm too weak to do anything! I need more power."

Mei-lin nodded. "I know. But where-"

"I must drain some magical power from someone. I do not have the strength to bring my lovely Nyoko to my home. I don't want to wait much longer!"

Mei-lin paced around the small room in which she and Dio had resurrected Yukio's spirit and body and kept him for all this time. "There are plenty of guests at the party downstairs. Have your pick. Sakura, I hear, is quite strong . . ."

Yukio glared at Mei-lin. "Nyoko, or Sakura, if that's what she wants to be called now, will wait for later. With her magic, I will be able to successfully conquer both my world and this one." He eyed Mei-lin. "And you and Dio, for your help, will earn a rightful place in my dynasty."

Mei-lin smiled. _And I will have Syaoran, too. _"Thank you, Lord Yukio."

*~*

The dinner ended in about an hour and a half. The group moved into the ballroom for some dancing.

Once there, Dio took Mei-lin's hand. "Syaoran! Won't you dance with Mei-lin?"

Syaoran looked down at Sakura who stood at his side. "Go ahead. It's okay."

Sakura watched the other dancers whirl around the floor.

"Would you dance with me, Sakura?"

She turned around and smiled kindly at Sumitomo. "Of course."

She let him take her onto the dance floor. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her.

Neither of them said anything for a long time. Sakura wondered what he was thinking. She knew, although her head was lowered, that he was staring at her.

She looked up at him. "I-is something wrong?"

He blinked several times. "Oh, no. I-I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Sumitomo hesitated. "Syaoran . . . you love him a lot, don't you? A-and he loves you back?"

Sakura nodded. "Of course. Why would you ask that?"

He let out a huge sigh and averted his gaze. "I-I love you, Sakura."
    
    She just looked up at him in confusion. "But we haven't know each other long enough. H-how can you . . .?"

"We've know each other longer than you think," he whispered.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off. "I now know that whatever I do, you will never come to love me the way you do Syaoran. I can see the love you have for him in your eyes every time you look at him, the love in your voice when you speak to him. And there is no way that I can compete with that. I was wrong to try to take you from him."
    
    "But you haven't. I don't understand."

He stopped dancing and placed his hands gently on her arms. "That's alright. It would be best if you forgot that you met me."

"W-why?" stammered Sakura.

"I must leave now," he whispered as if he were in a daze. "It's clear to me now- I don't belong here . . . or anywhere . . ."

Sakura stared at him. "What a-"
    
    "Neither the light nor the dark side will embrace me . . . I am an outcast . . ."

He was scaring Sakura. She looked around at the other guests for help.

"I will go to a world of emptiness . . . the only place I truly belong . . ."

__

Oh, God . . . is he talking about suicide? I've got to stop him.

Sumitomo chuckled softly and stroked her cheek. "No, I'm not talking about suicide. Your heart is so pure. Please cherish it."

"Stop, Sumitomo! Please . . . I don't like this . . ."

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry about me. I'm leaving now and I won't interfere in your life anymore . . . Goodbye . . ."

"No!"
    
    He took one last look at her and walked away.

*~*

Syaoran watched Sumitomo dance with his fiancée, feeling the jealousy heat his body. He pushed back the feeling, but felt it explode when Sumitomo leaned forward to kiss Sakura's forehead.

Syaoran immediately pushed Mei-lin away and went over to Sakura.

"What was that all about?" he demanded.

He saw the worried look in Sakura's eyes. "He was saying some strange things. About how he didn't belong here, how he was going away and never coming back . . . It sounded like he was going to kill himself. But he assured me he wouldn't. Still . . ."
    
    Syaoran placed his arms around her. "I'm sure it'll be alright," he murmured into her hair.

Xiefa approached them. "Is everything alright, Sakura?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I-I'm fine. I just don't think I can stay for the rest of the party. I'm sorry."

Xiefa smiled and nodded. "It's okay. Syaoran can take you home. We'll just tell your family you weren't feeling well."

Sakura smiled gratefully and let Syaoran lead her out of the ballroom.

*~*

Syaoran made sure Sakura was conformably in bed before he left later that night.

Sakura snuggled into her blankets, looking around the room. She eyed every shadow and anything strange that caught her eye. The chilling silence was almost unbearable. A flash of fear ran through her body as the room went pitch black. Sakura closed her eyes tightly and when she opened them, she was no longer in her bed.
    
    Instead she stood in a long hallway illuminated by the slowly setting moon. A young girl was wondering along it.

__

Xiefa?

"Xiefa! Where am I?" she cried.

Yet Syaoran's sister ignored her and kept walking.

Sakura watched in horror as a man stepped out of the shadows and wrapped his hands around Xiefa's neck. She let out a piercing scream.

Sakura ran over to them and tried to grab the man's hands but she went straight through them. So she could do nothing but watch as purple mist rose from her body.

Xiefa fell to the floor.

*~*

Sakura sat up in her bed, taking deep breaths.

She looked out of her bedroom window. The moon was just setting.

__

Xiefa. I'm coming . . .

Author's Note: I had fun writing this one. Please R+R.


	9. Wolfe-sensei's Strange Behavior

Author's Note: For all who are reading this on Friday- CC 'new' episode tomorrow

Author's Note: For all who are reading this on Friday- CC 'new' episode tomorrow! And for the people reading it on Saturday, a 'new' episode! YEAH!

*~*

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

*~*

*~* Chapter Nine *~*

Wolfe-sensei's Strange Behavior

Sakura ran down the street in nothing but her thin nightgown. The crisp night air whipped her nightgown. Her bare feet hit the pavement, the sharp stones cutting her feet.

She ignored all of the pain and kept running until she reached the gates of the Li mansion.

Sakura reached for her key that usually hung around her neck- but it wasn't there. She mentally cursed when she remembered that she'd taken it off when she'd gotten into the shower.

She gripped the iron bars of the gate and hoisted herself up. She climbed it and jumped to the other side. Sakura ran through the yard and pounded on the front door.

"Someone please let me in!" she cried until the door flew open.

Sanori stood there. "Oh, my, Sakura! What-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Sakura ran into the house and bounded up the stairs. She had no idea where Xiefa would be, but she had to look.

Sakura had just reached the top stair when an earsplitting scream rang throughout the house. She turned and ran in the direction of the scream.

She ran past several people who'd come out of their rooms to see what the noise was about.

Sakura fell to her knees when she saw Xiefa lying on the floor in an empty hallway.

__

I was too late . . . I couldn't help her . . .

"Sakura? What-" Kero hovered just over her shoulder. "Holy . . . what happened here?!"

Sakura turned to Kero. "Xiefa . . . was . . . a-attacked."

Kero went over to the girl on the floor. He felt for her pulse. It was still there. "She's alive, just drained. In more ways than one."

Suddenly, there was a large group of people surrounding them. Among the group were Sanori, Sunni, Mei-lin, Klein, Dio and Syaoran.

"Oh, my god! Did you do this to Xiefa, Sakura?" cried Mei-lin.

Sanori sent her an evil look. "Don't be silly! Why would she?"

Syaoran swept Sakura's limp body into his arms. "How did you get here? What are you doing here?"

"I knew something was going to happen to Xiefa," whispered Sakura. "I wanted to get here before anything happened."

Everyone looked at each other.

Klein cleared his throat. "Okay, okay. Syaoran, why don't you take care of Sakura? Sunni and I will take care of Xiefa. Everyone else should go to their rooms and stay there to be safe."

They all shuffled away.

Syaoran began to move down the hallway, but stopped when Sakura protested.

"You don't have to carry me. I can walk," said Sakura.

Syaoran reluctantly set her down on the floor so that she could stand. Sakura straightened out her clothes, then looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I tried to stop him . . ."

"Him?"

Sakura nodded. "I had a . . . vision, I guess you could call it. I saw Xiefa being attacked in this hallway by a man. He stepped out of the shadows . . ."

"Is that why you ran all the way over here?" asked Syaoran.

She nodded. "I had to try to help her."

Syaoran wrapped his arms around her. "I'm glad you tried. It's okay . . . I'm sure Xiefa will be alright when she wakes up."

Sakura bit her bottom lip. "I hope so."

Syaoran took her hand. "Let's go into the kitchen and get you something warm to drink."

*~*

Kero examined Xiefa carefully. The girl was now lying on her bed, her face pale and her body almost lifeless. He circled her body, his little fingers stroking his chin.

"Yep. She's defiantly had some magic power drained," declared Kero.

Sanori appeared surprised. "Magic power? Why, I didn't know Xiefa had any powers!"

"A lot of people have special powers and they just don't realize it," explained Kero. "For instance, Sakura's brother. He has the power to sense the presence of sprits, but he doesn't know that."

"Ohhh! You mean like in that movie where the little boy could see dead people?" asked Klein.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"Uhh, yeah . . ." muttered Kero. "Sort of . . . Anyway, this means that someone who was low on power attacked Xiefa. Like . . .?"

"Yukio."

They all turned to look at Sunni.

Klein sweat dropped. He knew Sunni, and by the look on his face, he'd slipped into the detective mode Sunni had always tried to hide. "Here he goes . . ."

Sunni began to pace around the small room. "Yes . . . I makes sense . . . of course . . . why didn't I see it before . . . It was right in front of my face . . . all the clues . . ."

Kero stared at the young Elder. He was getting annoyed with his muttering.

"So stupid, really . . . it is all so simple . . . how could I have missed it . . ." continued Sunni.

"**JUST _SAY_ IT ALREADY**!" exclaimed Kero.

Sunni flushed. "Oh, yes, of course." He cleared his throat. "Yukio was somehow resurrected, so he must be low on power. Therefore, he had to get it from an outside source so that he could carry out his devious plans."

Kero shook his head. "It took you that long to say THAT?"

Sanori ignored Kero. "Yes . . . I see. You're right! It does make sense."

Sunni beamed. "Really?"

Kero cleared his throat noisily. "You do realize, then, that none of us are safe, don't you?"

*~*

Sakura's mouth hung open as she saw the state of the kitchen. "What in the world . . .?"

Syaoran frowned at the empty food boxes and wrappers lying on the floor. There were cookie crumbs along with some unidentifiable pieces of food lying all over the place. "This must be why that annoying stuffed animal was over here."

"Oh, Kero! Yes, I forgot about him. He never stays at home anymore," said Sakura, sitting on the cleanest chair she could find.

"I'm not cleaning this up," grumbled Syaoran. He began to boil some water and searched for the hot cocoa mix.

Sakura closed her eyes. She was so tired. Sakura hadn't sleep properly for several nights out of fear. And she was very busy with school, the whole Yukio thing, stuff around the house and the wedding plans . . .

**__**

Wedding plans? Sakura's eyes snapped open. "Oh, no . . ."

Syaoran turned to look at her. "What? What's wrong?"

"I can't believe I FORGOT! About the wedding plans! Don't get me wrong- I still want to marry you, Syaoran but-"

Syaoran smiled. "That's what you're worried about? Don't worry. We'll start planning once all of this is over."

Sakura peered up at him. "That's fine with you?"

"Absolutely." Once the water was done boiling, he carefully poured it into a mug and mixed in the cocoa mix with milk and sugar. He set it in front of her. "Careful- it's hot."

Sakura blew on the steaming contents of the cup. "Thanks. Have I told you lately that I love you?"

Syaoran pretended to think. "Well . . ."

Sakura smiled. "So I'm telling you now. I love you."

Syaoran pulled a chair next to hers and sat down. "I love you, too."

*~*

Mei-lin glared at Syaoran and Sakura form the arched doorway of the kitchen. _Damn her! What is taking Yukio so long? Why doesn't he just take her now?!_

"Well, isn't this cozy?" she sneered.

They both looked up at her.

Sakura forced a smile on her face. She didn't feel like putting up with Mei-lin at that moment. "Hello, Mei-lin. Why aren't you in bed?"

"Like I could go to bed with all of that noise you and everyone else were making." Mei-lin eyed Sakura. "And why aren't you back at your house?"

Syaoran spoke up. "She'll be staying the night here." Syaoran picked up Sakura's mug. "Come on- you can finish this in the guest room."

Mei-lin watched them leave.

__

Enjoy Syaoran's company while you can, Kinomoto, because soon, he'll be MINE.

*~*

The next morning, Sakura, Syaoran and Mei-lin went to school. Sakura had to borrow an extra uniform from Mei-lin, who reluctantly handed it over. They stopped by Sakura's house that morning so that she could pick up her things.

They got to school thirty minutes before the bell would wrong. Mei-lin went her separate way and Sakura and Syaoran sat out in front of the school.

Sakura bit her bottom lip. "What do you think happened to Sumitomo? Where did he go?"

Syaoran shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows? The guy was obviously not all there, you know?"

Sakura glared at her fiancé. "Something tells me you were jealous . . ."

"Of HIM?!! NO WAY!" Syaoran sighed as Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Ok, ok, so I was a little. All that stuff he said to you got on my nerves!"

Sakura grinned. "Oh, like how cute I was, or how good I looked in a dress or-"

"YES!! I'M your fiancé! Where did he get off saying those things?"

She giggled. "He was just being nice. Besides, you know that it's YOU who I love."

Syaoran nodded sheepishly. "Okay, I know. I . . . just can't help it."

Sakura smiled. She couldn't help but wonder about Sumitomo and where he was and what he was doing. Had he actually killed himself? She nibbled on her bottom lip. It was a possibility.

Sakura stood up. "I . . . uh . . . have to go somewhere, Syaoran. I'll meet you in homeroom."

Before Syaoran could protest or even ask where she was going, she had already run into the school building.

He thought about following her, but decided against it. If she'd wanted him to go with her, she would have said so.

*~*

Sakura hesitated outside of the teacher's lounge. She peeked into the lounge through the tiny window on the door. Wolfe-sensei sat there, sipping on some dark liquid and going over some sort of notes.

Sakura knocked and pushed the door open. "Um . . . Wolfe-sensei? Can I ask you something?"

Her teacher looked up from his notes and smiled. Wolfe-sensei quickly tossed the papers into his bag next to the chair he sat in. "Of course. Come in, Sakura, please." He gestured to the chair next to him.

Sakura sat, keeping her eyes on the floor. There was something about Wolfe-sensei that made her edgy. "W-would you happen to know Sumitomo's address? I-I . . . I'm worried about him. H-he wasn't looking too well yesterday when I spoke to him after school and I want to check up on him."

Wolfe-sensei was wearing a strange grin on his face when Sakura looked up from the floor. "Hmm . . . are you and your boyfriend having problems? Oops, or should I say _fiancé_?" He sneered when he said the words 'boyfriend' and 'fiancé'. "What other reason would you want to see Sumitomo, who is obviously in love with you?" Wolfe-sensei shook his head. "Why go to a boy, Sakura, when you could have a man?"

Sakura stared at her teacher like he had grown three more heads. She stood up, trying to hide her uneasiness and fear. She stepped closer to the door. "Something must be in your drink, Wolfe-sensei, or you lost your mind when you decided to say those things to me."

Wolfe-sensei chuckled and sat back in his chair. "Oh, quite the contrary. I'm a very sane man, Sakura, who knows what he wants- and gets it."

Sakura shuddered. He reminded her of Yukio- and Alan, for that matter. Both of them had taken that tone with her. Without saying a word, she left the teacher's lounge. As she walked down the hallway, she could still hear his sinister laughter.

*~*

Sakura was, needless to say, not anxious to go to homeroom that morning. Tomoyo and Syaoran had to drag her into the classroom where she avoided the teacher's eyes the whole time she was there.

At lunch, Syaoran asked her about her strange behavior. She just smiled at him and said that she would tell him all about it after school.

She didn't spend the whole lunch hour with her friends. About halfway through, she left them and went to the office.

Since Sakura was familiar with the secretary, she was able to go into the student records room. Although she was supposed to be looking for a certificate of completion for her driver's Ed class, she began the search for Sumitomo's file. When she found it, she began to pull papers out. She wrote down his address and put everything back where she'd found it.

Sakura left the room and thanked the secretary, clutching the paper, which had Sumitomo's address on it in her hand.

*~*

Once Syaoran had dropped Sakura off at home, she immediately left the house and walked over to Sumitomo's apartment, which happened to be pretty close to her house.

She went up to apartment number sixty and knocked on the door.
    
    There was no answer.

Sakura went to peer into the window. All of the furniture was gone. The room was totally bare.

She let out a huge sigh. _So he moved away? But why so fast . . . and where did he go?_

Sakura's hunt stopped there. She let out another sigh- this one of defeat- and turned away from the window. She began to walk back the way she had come.

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind began to blow dust. Sakura turned her back to the wind and closed her eyes.

When the gust died down, Sakura opened her eyes and gasped.

Attached to the door of Sumitomo's apartment was a white envelope with a slight bulge in it. It definitely hadn't been there before.

Sakura ripped the envelope off of the door. Her name was scrawled on the front of it. She tore it open and took out a note.

Sakura-

I'm very flattered that you're concerned about me. But do not give me another thought- you have a full life ahead of you with Syaoran.

The only regret that I have is that I will not be at your wedding, will not be a part of your life any longer. But that is something I must live with. I have done terrible things, and I guess I deserve this.

I wish you all of the luck in the world, my angel. Thank you for making the past week or so the best in my life.

Sumitomo

Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes as she read the note over and over again. She wiped them away and pulled the object in the envelope out.

She smiled.

It was a simple gold chain with a little angel charm hanging form it.

Sakura clutched the gift close to her chest and let the tears fall as she hurried back to her house.
    
    Author's Note: Woah! I was about to at the end myself. I just realized how dramatic my story actually is, so I'll add that genre with romance. You won't be seeing a new chapter for a while because I won't be around a computer form Monday to Friday. Please R+R!


	10. Enchanted Jewelry

Author's Note: Disappointing episode they showed on Saturday, wasn't it

Author's Note: Disappointing episode they showed on Saturday, wasn't it? Here I was, expecting Eriol and the gang but instead . . . I get the first episode stuck in between some crap from another!!!!!!!! Anyway, like I said before, I won't be at my house Mon.-Fri.. And I'm not sure if I'll be near a TV either. I'm semi-concerned about which episodes they'll be showing on the weekdays. The old ones or some 'new' ones? 

****

ASHLEY-CHAN: He, he, he! I did that to get your attention. Could u email me and tell me who you think is who? 

*~*
    
    Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.
    *~*

*~* Chapter Ten *~*

Enchanted Jewelry

"**HE _WHAT_!**"

Sakura shuffled her feat and stared at the five men who sat gaping at her in her kitchen. "I told you, he-"

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me WOLFE-SENSEI was _hitting _on you?!" cried Syaoran.
    
    Sakura let out a sigh. "I wouldn't say hitting . . ."

Fujitaka frowned. "It seems like he WAS implying some . . . sexual . . . stuff, Sakura."

Touya leapt out of his chair. "Damn right he was!! 'Why go to a boy, Sakura, when you could have a man?'" mocked Touya. "I'm gonna go up to the school and get his ass fired and then I'm gonna kick his butt and-"

"NO!" cried Sakura. She didn't want her brother to mess with Wolfe-sensei because she suspected that he was either Yukio or Alan.

They all stared at her.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN '_NO_'!!" bellowed Kero, fluttering madly around the room.

Yukito placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Did he DO anything to you, like . . ."

"Anyth- **NO**! He . . . nothing happened. He just creeped me out," she muttered, sorry that she'd told the guys.

Syaoran frowned. "Why don't you want him fired? Did he threaten you?"

"Did he say he would come after you if you told anyone what he . . . said?" asked Kero.

She glared at him. "No, he did not and NO, for the LAST TIME, he did **_NOT _**touch me or force himself on me! Got that?!"

Fujitaka and the rest nodded.

Touya stared suspiciously at Sakura. "So, why don't you want us to go to the school?"

She finally told them her suspicions.

Their faces relaxed.

"THAT'S All?!!" yelped Kero. "We thought the guy was a pervert. They're just some evil guys trying to take over the world or, in Alan's case, kill off one of the most influential families in that ever existed. Aww, Sakura, we can handle those two!"

"But, don't forget, both of them wanted to kidnap Sakura," pointed out Yukito.

Touya shot Kero a dirty look for saying that Yukio and Alan weren't perverts. "That's a pervert, too, in my book."

"EVERYone's a pervert in his book," muttered Syaoran, turning his face away from Touya.

Fujitaka forced back a laugh. "Well, I must say that if Sakura's correct, then we've got some problems. Since he's your teacher he could almost anything."

Sakura sighed. "Well, I can't just NOT show up at school. I've gotta get an education."

Kero landed on his mistress's shoulder. "You'll still get your edj-umacation. A/N: Think about Rugrats if u don't get it. I mean education. I don't want a stupid mistress."

Syaoran glared at Kero. "That's a nice way to put it."

"Hey, I'm not beating around the bush! I'll tell it like it is!"

"Someone needs to tell you to shut up," murmured Touya.

"That's what I'm saying!" Syaoran agreed.

Kero began to growl. "Now instead of ONE gaki, I've got TWO!!"

Sakura shook her head. "Oooookaaaaaaay . . . well, since this conversation is going nowhere, I'm going upstairs to do some homework."

Syaoran followed Sakura up the stairs and into her room.

"HEY, LEAVE THE DOOR OPEN!!!!!" hollered Touya.

Sakura shut the door behind her. "I want to show you something."

Syaoran sat on her bed as Sakura pulled an envelope out of her pocket. "Here."

Syaoran took it and opened it. He read the note, then tipped the envelope upside down so that the necklace fell out onto the bed. He swore softly. "I swear, the guy's a quack . . ."

Sakura gave him a look. "But when I first came to the door, it wasn't there, or else I would've noticed. And then, there was a gust of wind and I closed my eyes. When I opened them, the note was attached to the door."

Syaoran frowned. "I agree. It's weird . . ." He reached down to pick up the necklace when it began to glow a dark blue. It leapt off the bed and hit the wall behind them. 

"What?!"

Sakura stretched over her bed and reached down in between the bed and the wall. Syaoran crawled next to her. 

"Do you have it?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I . . . can't reach it!"

Syaoran scooted closer to her and grabbed her wrist. He pushed it farther down.

Suddenly, Syaoran lost his balance and fell over on top of Sakura.

She began to wiggle. "GET OFF OF ME! You're heavy!"

He was just about to get up when she gasped. "I've almost got it!"

They forgot about their compromising position and continued searching for the necklace.

"Got it now?" Syaoran asked.

"No, a . . . little further . . ."

Sakura groped for the chain and felt it brush her fingertips. "Almost! You're going to have to push my hand a little further."

Syaoran didn't want to rip a bone out of her joint. "Maybe I should . . ."

"No! We can't loose sight of it again. Just push."

Syaoran took a deep breath. "Okay . . . here it goes . . ."

*~*

Touya glared at the ceiling. _What are Sakura and THAT KID doing up there? It's awfully quite in her room . . ._

Touya jumped out of his seat and went up the stairs. He stopped out of Sakura's door and pressed his ear against it.

"You're . . . going to have to . . . push . . . harder!"

Touya's eyes narrowed. _What the hell . . . Sakura?_

"I'm . . . pushing . . . as hard as I can! I don't want to hurt you!"

**__**

THAT GAKI?

"I've almost . . . got it . . . I'm almost there!"

A vein was throbbing in Touya's head. He threw the door open and let out a cry of rage when he caught sight of Sakura lying belly down on her bed with the gaki on top.

Sakura then rolled over in surprise, throwing Syaoran into her headboard. "T-Touya!"

"Yeah, I bet you didn't expect to see me!" He marched up to Syaoran and grabbed the front of his shirt. "You bastard! You could have at least waited till AFTER the wedding!"

Sakura then let out a giggle. "Oh, we weren't . . . Syaoran and I weren't doing you know what."

Touya glared at Syaoran. "Oh, yeah?! So what were you two doing?!"

Sakura held out her palm and showed him the necklace. "This fell in-between the bed and the wall and we were trying to get it."

Touya glared suspiciously at Sakura, then Syaoran.

Syaoran glared back at him. "Do you really think I could do anything to her, FULLY CLOTHED?"

Touya looked down to see that Syaoran was indeed buttoned and zipped in the right places. He set Syaoran down on the floor. "Oh, sorry."

Sakura glared at him. "You should be. Are you hurt, Syaoran?"

He shook his head.

Touya turned to leave, taking one last glance at his sister and the gaki. _Okay . . . they do make a charming couple . . ._

He left the door open.

*~*

Sakura plopped down on her bed once Touya had left. "Well . . . that was weird."

Syaoran stared at her and fell back onto her bed. "Really? I thought you were used to that sort of thing, with Touya always having a cow and all."

She shook her head. "Not that! How the necklace just flew across the bed when you picked it up." Sakura placed it on the bed. "Okay, touch the necklace."

He eyed Sakura. "Fine."
    
    Syaoran hesitantly reached his hand out to touch the gold chain. Before his hand even made contact with the gold, the chain began to glow a furious dark blue. He instantly pulled his hand back. "What the hell? How come you can touch it and I can't?"

Sakura picked it up. "Well, Sumitomo wasn't very . . . fond of you. I guess he didn't want you to touch is stuff."

Syaoran grumbled something, sitting up. "Well, that means he must have magic. Or at least know someone who does."

Sakura nodded. "I guess no one is really who they seem anymore."

Syaoran frowned. Her voice sounded a bit depressed. "Hey, it's okay." He rubbed her back as tears flowed down her cheeks. "You've still got me and Tomoyo and your dad, Touya, Yukito, Kero, and the gang form school. You're pretty lucky to have that many friends. I can remember the lonely days I had back home."

She looked up at him and wiped away her tears. "I'm just acting too emotional."

Syaoran smiled at her. "It's okay."

Kero flew into the room, eyeing them carefully. "What the heck is going on up here? It sounded like Touya was going to have a cow when he rushed up here."

Sakura shook her head. "Nothing. We're just examining a necklace Sumitomo gave me."

Kero raised an eyebrow and flew over to them. He landed on the bed and reached for the necklace. As soon as he touched it, Kero went flying across the room.
    
    "AHHH!!!!!!!!!!" he cried. "What the HELL is that thing?!"

*~*

Sakura helped Yukito off of the floor. He'd just touched the necklace and had fallen backwards. She looked at the rest of her family who had also come in contact with the jewelry. They were all nursing some sort of injury inflicted on them.

Touya rubbed the back of his head, which had recently come in contact with the kitchen table. "Okay . . . I guess that thing is cursed!"

Syaoran nodded. "I agree. And the spell put on the necklace is powerful. It takes a lot to make an inanimate object do stuff like that."

Sakura put it around her neck. "It's pretty, though . . ."

Syaoran clenched his fists. He didn't want his fiancée to wear some enchanted piece of jewelry given to her by the guy he despised.

Kero spoke up. "Maybe Eriol did it."

They all turned to him.

"Well, he likes to play tricks on Syaoran. He's strong enough to do something like this."

Syaoran looked thoughtful. "Why would he create that note though? I don't know. . . it seems far-fetched, but it is his style." He could see Eriol laughing at them right now.

Sakura shook her head. "It must be from Sumitomo. I've got this feeling it is."

There was a knock on the door. Sakura went to open it. There stood a UPS guy. A/N: Hey, these guys are world wide, right? "Are you Kinomoto Sakura?" he asked.

She nodded.

He handed her a clipboard and told her to sign it where there were X's. As she did that, the man went to get a large box out of his truck/van.

He returned with a huge box. "Here you go."

Sakura dragged it into the house, closing the door behind her.

The guys joined her in the hall.

"Who's that from?" Fujitaka asked.

She shrugged her shoulders and began to open the box. She pulled back the flaps and frowned. There was a ton of that Styrofoam crunchy stuff inside.

"OHHHH, YEAH!!!!" bellowed Kero as he dove into the box. He shuffled around for a while when he came back up with a small box. "Here's something."

Sakura took the box from his hands as he dove back inside. She opened it and groaned. "Not another piece of jewelry!"

This one was a gold band that looked like an engagement ring. On the gold band were beautiful rubies and diamonds. However, the band was way too large to fit on any of Sakura's fingers.

Sakura fell back onto the floor as the ring shot out of the box and flew towards her. She held her hands up in front of her face.

With a blast of light, the gold ring attached itself onto Sakura's ring finger that did not have Syaoran's engagement ring already on it. It shrank to fit her.

She sat up and tried to pull it off. "It's stuck!"

Syaoran knelt next to her. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" He grabbed her finger and began to pull.

"OWWW! SYAORAN, are you trying to pull my finger off?!" cried Sakura.

Syaoran let go of her hand and sighed. "No. Sorry. It's just that . . . well . . .You're already engaged to me."

"How about we try some butter?" suggested Yukito.

"Good idea." Touya went into the kitchen, then came back with a stick of yellow butter.

Sakura wrinkled her nose as Touya rubbed the butter on her finger. Once he was done, he pulled on the ring. "HELL! That thing is stuck!"

Kero popped out of the box and frowned. "Well, if brute force won't work and butter AND force won't work, then it's helpless! This ring must be enchanted, too."

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm tired of this! How am I supposed to get it off?!"

Everyone was silent.
    
    Suddenly, Syaoran took Sakura's hand again. "Maybe there's something in Nyoko's spell book."
    Sakura's eyes lit up. "Yeah, there might be."

Everyone else looked confused.

"What book?" asked Kero.

As Sakura went upstairs to get it, Syaoran explained to them how they'd found Nyoko's diary and spell book and what it had said.

Kero looked horrified and hurt at the same time. "And you let her go there by herself?! And you guys didn't tell me about what you'd found?! How could you?! I'm her guardian!"

Sakura came back with the leather book. She flipped through the many pages and frowned. "What should I be looking for? Shouldn't we find out what spell was placed on it first?"

Touya frowned. "If you don't know what spell was placed on it in the first place, how do you plan on removing it? A spell-removing spell?"

Kero shook his head. "Doesn't work that way. You need to know what the spell was first so that you can find the spell that will neutralize that one."

Fujitaka nodded. "Makes sense."

Sakura's shoulders drooped. "So, in other words, the ring is stuck on my finger? "

Kero nodded grimly. "I guess so. It's weird- that was the only thing in the box. Why the heck would someone buy such a big box for a little ring?"

Sakura wasn't paying attention.

Fujitaka eyed the ring with curiosity. "Wait a minute! Let me see that ring. It looks familiar."

Sakura went to her father. He studied it, his eyes getting big. "Yes! This is amazing!"

"What?" cried everyone.

Sakura's father produced a book and began to flip through the pages. He stopped at a picture. "Look. This is a drawing of a ring that belonged to an ancient Chinese ruler. An accurate drawing could be made because of a description of it written down long ago. It looks just like this one. The colors and everything match."

Touya raised his eyebrow. "So? Maybe someone made a ring that happened to look like that one."

Fujitaka shook his head. He turned his daughter's hand over and pointed something out. "The year was inscribed on the ring along with the name of the current ruler. Why would someone go through all of that trouble to research an ancient ring, recreate one and give it to Sakura? I'm thinking this is the original."

Syaoran was catching on. "Hmm . . . and the ring DID get smaller once it got on Sakura's finger. It could have once gone on a man's hand."

Yukito nodded. "Maybe magic restored it to its original state."

Touya sighed loudly. "Okay, okay, so I was wrong! Jeez!"

Author's Note:

1) Okay, I ended it there cause I didn't know what to say. Anyway, this chapter's not all that important.

2) Is anyone confused? The identities of everyone will be reveled soon. (I think.) Just remember, jewelry is VERY important to the whole story. That's all. R+R!


	11. Touya's Turn

Author's Note: This is short, only because I just got back home last Friday from a camp and I wanted to get something out for you guys

Author's Note: This is short, only because I just got back home last Friday from a camp and I wanted to get something out for you guys. So sorry it took so long.

*~*

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

*~*

*~* Chapter Eleven *~*

Touya's Turn

__

In homeroom before the bell . . .

"An engagement party?"

"Yes! I wish I could have thrown you one when you two first got engaged, but you were Hong-Kong and I was clueless." Tomoyo eyed Sakura. "Why didn't you call me or e-mail me to tell me about you and Syaoran?"

Sakura flushed as she shifted in her seat. "We were sort of busy . . ."

Chiharu and Rika giggled.

"I think an engagement party will be wonderful!" exclaimed Naoko.

Sakura looked at her classmates. Everyone was eager to throw a party for Sakura and Syaoran.

"I don't know . . ." muttered Syaoran. He didn't want Sakura to be at risk at a party full of people.

Takashi elbowed him in the ribs. "Come on! It won't be that bad."

Eriol nodded. "Don't be such a recluse."

Syaoran sighed and looked at Sakura. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Fine! Have a party."

A cry of excitement erupted from their group and the rest of the class turned around.

Takashi jumped up onto his desk and began to wave his arms around, a big grin on his face. "Tomoyo's throwing an engagement party for Sakura and Syaoran. Everyone's invited!"

Applause and cheers were given.

Syaoran flushed furiously and groaned, burying his head in his hands.

"I hope the invitation extends to teachers, too."

The class immediately quieted down as Wolfe-sensei stepped into the classroom.

Tomoyo smiled. "Of course, Wolfe-sensei! The party will be on Saturday at six at my place. The dress is formal."

Sakura paled. _She didn't! She did! She invited him to the party! _She sent Syaoran a look.

He frowned. He couldn't do anything about their teacher coming to the party now that Tomoyo had invited him. And if they told Tomoyo's security to keep Wolfe-sensei out of the party, he could be able to use magic.

Syaoran would have to keep a close eye on Sakura.

*~*

__

At lunch . . .

Sakura was looking very worried when she, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo sat on the bleachers. Naturally she was concerned about the party and Wolfe-sensei.

Tomoyo eyed her best friend. "What's wrong, Sakura?"

Sakura reluctantly told Eriol and Tomoyo about her suspicions. "But it's not your fault. You didn't know."

"But I feel so bad now! I'm sorry," replied Tomoyo.

Eriol spoke up. "We'll have to keep a close eye on Sakura on Saturday. Everything will be fine."

Syaoran wanted to believe that. But something was telling him differently.

*~*

Syaoran threw his book bag onto his couch with a sigh as he entered his apartment. He kicked off his shoes, placed them by the door and slipped on a pair of slippers.

He stifled back a yawn and trudged into the kitchen for a snack.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Oh my GOD, you scared me!" he shouted, glaring at Mei-lin who was sitting at his kitchen table eating a sandwich. "What are you doing here?"

She leaned back in her chair. "Just looking around. You haven't invited me over yet."

Syaoran went to the fridge and pulled out some milk. He poured it into a glass and grabbed a pack of Oreo's. Taking a seat next to her, he grumbled, "It looks like you've invited yourself."

A secretive smile appeared on her face. "Well, you won't have to invite me over anymore."

Syaoran narrowed his eyes and put down the cookie he was about to eat. "What have you done now?"

Her smile widened. "Klein and Sanori have given me permission to live here with you!"

Syaoran shot out of his chair. "WHAT?! No way!"

"Yes, way."

Syaoran snatched the phone from the hook and punched in the number to the mansion. He spoke to a butler and told him to put his mother on the phone.

"Did you tell Mei-lin that she could stay at my apartment?"

"Yes. After all, she is your age and it's not fair for her to have to live here with all of us old people," his mother said.

"But MOOOOMMMMM . . ."

"Don't whine, Syaoran. Besides, I'm not sure a young boy your age- who happens to have a VERY beautiful fiancée- should be living alone."

"But-"

"No buts."

"But-"

"Goodbye Syaoran. And don't worry. We'll be leaving at the end of the school year, remember?" With that, she hung up the phone.

Syaoran stared at the phone in his hand, muttered a curse and then slammed it down onto the table. He pointed a finger at his cousin. "You- stay out of my business, my stuff . . . don't annoy me."

She smiled sweetly at him. "Of course."

*~*

Sakura approached Xiefa's room in the Li mansion. She had received news about Xiefa from Sunni, saying that she was awake and wanted to speak to her. Sakura clutched a teddy bear in one arm and a box of chocolates in the other.

She knocked on Xiefa's door.

"Come in!" came the reply.

When Sakura entered, Xiefa was sitting up, watching the television. She smiled weakly at Sakura as she sat on the edge of her bed.

Sakura handed her friend the gifts she had brought. "I heard that you wanted to talk to me."

Xiefa nodded and thanked Sakura. "About what happened . . . I think I know who attacked me. And so does Sunni, Klein and my mother."

Sakura frowned. "Really? They haven't told me or Syaoran."

"Then I'll tell you- it was Yukio."

She paled and gasped. "Yukio?"

Xiefa nodded. "I came across his picture when I was doing some research a while ago in our library. So when he attacked me, I recognized him."

"But I thought you were attacked from behind."

"I was. But it was weird . . . it was like I had an out of body experience. Suddenly, just as he began to drain me, I could see him and me."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Wow."

The older girl leaned forward. "I have a tip for you. Keep an eye on your brother. He's the next target."

"How do you know?"

"I saw the future. You know, sort of like what you did when you had that vision about me. You know that Touya can see spirits."

Sakura wrinkled her eyebrow. "Yes. So, when do you think this will happen?"

Xiefa leaned back and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Just . . . keep an eye out for him, please."

*~*

Sakura was pretending to do her homework when the telephone rang. Yes, she was pretending. All she could think about was Touya and his safety.

She groped for the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" she mumbled.

"Woah! You don't sound too good, Sakura."

She let out a sigh. It was Syaoran. "I've had a rough day. I went to see Xiefa."

"Yeah, Mom told me she was awake. How is she?" asked Syaoran.

"Better, but . . ." she hesitated, then continued. "She told me that . . . what happened to her would happen to my brother."

"What?"

Sakura told him the whole story. "So now I can't think about anything else but Touya."

He let out a sigh. "Well, and I was going to tell you about MY troubles. Never mind."

"No, what? Go on."

"Mei-lin is now living with me. Can you believe that? If she wanted to get out of the mansion, why didn't she get her own apartment?!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. It _was _a bit suspicious. "Did you talk to your mother?"

"Yep. And she basically said deal with it. My life is over."

Sakura giggled. It felt good. "No it's not, silly."

"Of COURSE it is!!" he cried. "You do realize that now, we won't get an ounce of privacy?!"

Sakura smiled. "I'm sure we'll find some way."

"Right. Look, I've got a lot of homework and I'm sure you do too. Keep an eye out on Touya, okay?"

"Okay. Love you. Bye."

"Love you too. Bye."

Sakura stared at the phone and sighed. Nothing was going right these days.

She nearly fell out of her seat when she had another vision, this time of Touya. He was in the library/basement of their house in the same place that she'd found the Clow Cards.

She leapt out of her chair and dashed down the stairs. She was opening the door to the library when she heard an ear-splitting cry.

As she neared the place where Touya was, she grabbed a thick book from a shelf.

Sakura spotted a man with his arms wrapped around her brother, squeezing him tight. A dark blue light surrounded them.

Sakura raised the book above her head and brought it down on the head of Touya's attacker. His attacker let out a howl of pain and whirled around. The blue light disappeared as Touya fell to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" Yukio roared, grabbing Sakura's wrists and twisting them.

Touya glared at the strange man who was hurting his baby sister. "Let . . . her . . . GO!" He launched towards the man and sent him flying.

Yukio slapped Touya away and glared at Sakura. "You'll pay for this." With a puff of smoke, he was gone.

Sakura helped her brother up. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Who was that? What the HELL is going on?"

She wrapped her arm around his waist and led him upstairs. "It was Yukio. For some reason he seems to be draining people who have some sort of magical power. Last time he got Xiefa."

"You mean Syaoran's sister? Oh, man. This guy means business."

Sakura nodded. "I'm just afraid that . . . that this means something big is going to happen. Soon."

Author's Note: Hahahahaha! I'm BACK! Okay, the next chapter is when things begin to pick up. Please R+R. I'm soooo mad! I missed the Card Captors episode on Saturday, but I knew which on they would be showing (from the commercial). But still, it's not like actually seeing it . . . I want re-runs! (I never thought that I'd say that!)


	12. The Engagement Party

*~* Chapter Twelve *~*
    
    Author's Note: SORRY! I didn't mean to make you guys wait so long, but this was hard to write (and it is lengthy) and I just found two editors. So it took a while to get everything straight.

*~*

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

*~*

*~* Chapter Twelve *~*

The Engagement Party 

Mei-lin sat at her vanity and began to brush her hair. It was nice to live with Syaoran. Her new room in Syaoran's apartment- NO, her and Syaoran's apartment- was better than the one in the mansion. Only because Syaoran, the love of her life, was there with her.

For the first time in a while, she was truly happy. She closed her eyes and began to hum a song.

"I think it's time."

Mei-lin gasped, dropped her brush and whirled around. "Oh, YOU! What are you doing here?" she hissed.

Yukio leaned against a wall. "I must thank you for the tip. That Touya gave me an unexpected boost of power. I think I'm now strong enough to carry out my plans."

Mei-lin glared at him. "You know, Syaoran stays here too. Don't be too loud."

Yukio waved his hand. "He won't hear me. Anyway, I think I'll make my move at that engagement party tomorrow night. I was invited, you know."

Mei-lin nodded. "Yes, Wolfe-sensei was. And so was I. I'll go out and buy a new gown just for the occasion," she said with a grin.

Yukio smiled mysteriously. "I promise- it'll be a blast." Then with a puff of smoke, he was gone.

Mei-lin smiled, picked up her brush and began to brush her hair again. She couldn't wait to see what was in store for Kinomoto Sakura.

*~*

"Since it IS a formal party, there will be an orchestra composed of about twenty people. Dinner will also be served there. You should see the tables! They are sooo wonderful! The ballroom is decorated in pink and green- those colors go together real nice, don't they? Anyway, the food is some sort of American dish or whatever, but the cook assured me that everything will taste great. And there are door prizes, a dancing contest . . ."

Sakura was staring off into space as Tomoyo went on and on about the engagement party. A large group of people, mostly girls, surrounded them. They all were excited about the party, saying it would be the best that Tomoeda had ever seen.

But Sakura sat at her desk, wishing her best friend would be quiet. She was not excited about the party. But after Tomoyo had made all of those preparations, she just couldn't cancel it.

"Tomoyo, you're skipping around," muttered Sakura.

That shut her up. "Oh, I guess I am. Well, can you blame me? I'm so excited!"

Everyone else nodded.

As their sensei entered the classroom, everyone shuffled to their seats.

When everyone was finally quiet, Wolfe-sensei smiled. "Well, I can see that everyone is thrilled about the big party tomorrow night. I know I am." He sent Sakura a strange look. He then turned her attention back to the class. "Therefore, I will not have a lesson today, because none of you will be paying attention anyway. So go ahead and socialize."

The students happily did as he said.

From his desk, Wolfe-sensei / Yukio A/N: I had to come out and directly say it, just in case some people missed it . . . watched Sakura carefully. _Enjoy their company while you can, Sakura, because by the end of tonight, you will be mine._

*~*

When Sakura finally got home that afternoon, Syaoran was with her. Sakura had told her fiancé that she would be at home alone that afternoon and naturally, he volunteered to stay with her until either her brother or father got home.

Syaoran plopped onto Sakura's bed and grabbed the television's remote. He began to flip through the channels.

Sakura joined him on the bed and leaned against the wall. "You know, Maybe you should sit on the floor. You know what happened last time Touya caught us on the bed together."

Syaoran sent her a look. "Ha. Ha. Very funny. I still have bruises on my neck from when he choked me to death."

Sakura giggled. "Oh, he choked you to death? Then why are you still here?"

Syaoran leaned over and pulled her into his arms. "Because I couldn't stand to be separated form you for a second," he whispered into her ear. Then he placed his lips on hers.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They fell onto the bed but continued to kiss.

*~*

Kero fluttered into the Kinomoto house through an open kitchen window. He yawned. He'd been up all night, surfing the net for someone who had the rare new Xylon Warriors game and who was willing to sell. Kero had gone to Tomoyo's house, since he had the most advanced computer he'd ever seen.

Wanting a long nap, he flew up the stairs and into Sakura's room.

"SAKUUUUUUUUURAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Kero, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. "GET OFFA HER YOU PERVERTED GAKI RAPIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He landed on Syaoran's back and began to pound on it.

Syaoran immediately sat up. "What the hell?!"

Sakura spotted Kero and sighed. "Not again . . ."

"Touya told me about that little MISUNDERSTANDING that happened with the necklace." Kero turned to Syaoran. "So, you got an excuse for this time, too? Huh? What, did the necklace fall down her THROAT? Were you trying to get it out with your TONGUE?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes and climbed off of the bed as Sakura sat up. "Hey, I resent being called a rapist. And no, this time we were making out, okay?"

"Why I otta . . ."

"Kero! We're engaged. Can't we kiss?" asked Sakura.

"NO! And what is this baka doing in your room anyway? On your BED?!"

Just then someone else joined them. "Who was in whose bed?"

Sakura and Syaoran looked up to see Touya standing in the doorway with Yukito, who was licking on a double scooped ice-cream cone.

Syaoran groaned. _I'm dead . . ._

"THAT GAKI WAS FORCING HIMSELF ON SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Kero, pointing one of his tiny fingers at Syaoran.

"SorrySakuraIgottago!" muttered Syaoran as he grabbed his backpack and leapt out of the window.

Yukito smiled. "I don't think Syaoran was forcing himself on you, was he Sakura."

She glared at Kero. "No, he wasn't. We were kissing."

Touya was about to explode when Yukito grabbed his hand and pulled Touya away.

Kero eyed Sakura. "Well. I know you two are engaged, but you should wait."

"We WERE going to wait. YOU just interpreted it wrong," replied Sakura.

Kero sighed and fell onto the bed. "I just worry about you, kid, with everything going on, you know? I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Awww, KERO, that's sweet. I understand, but I'm growing up," replied Sakura. She scooped him up and held him close to her chest.

"S-A-K-U-R-A! You're . . . squeezing . . . me . . . too . . . tightly!"

*~*

Xiefa stared out of her bedroom window. She was up and moving again.

After the attack, her powers seemed to heighten. She could now predict little things, like what the cook would serve for breakfast, when Kero would show up at the house . . .

She shut her eyes tightly and moaned. So why couldn't she predict when Yukio would come for Sakura?

There was no doubt in Xiefa's mind that he would come for her. She suspected, though, that it would be soon.

And so, despite her mother's protests, she was going to go to Tomoyo's party. To make sure Sakura was safe.

But, for some unknown reason, Xiefa was ignoring a little voice in the back of her head. One that said that IT would happen tomorrow night.

*~*

Sakura, wrapped in a pink towel, emerged from the shower with a heavy sigh. After having a lengthy discussion with Touya about inviting men into the house when no one else was there.

__

Men? It's just Syaoran. Not that he's not a man, of course.

Kero was no where to be found. She didn't mind, though, because she needed and wanted some peace and quiet. She closed and locked her door.

Sakura lay back on her bed and closed her eyes. She curled up into a ball and took deep breaths.

She was just about to fall asleep when the phone wrung.

Sakura jumped up and fumbled for the phone. "H-hello?"

There was silence.

"Hello?" .

This time she heard breathing

Sakura bit her bottom lip. She was about to hang up the phone when the person on the other end said something.

"Are you ready?"

She narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"By this time tomorrow you'll be in paradise, my dear."

She tightened her grasp on the phone. "Who is this?"

Laughter. "Oh, you should know. You should know."

Chills raced up and down her spine. "Y-Yukio?"

More laughter. "Bingo. Wear something nice for me, sweetheart."

"Shut up!"

"I'm watching you. You look good in that pink towel, but . . . I can't help but wonder how you look out of it . . ."

Sakura paled and slammed down the phone. _Oh god, oh GOD is he watching me right now?_

A/N: Woah! I didn't mean to make Yukio sound like that . . . 

Her eyes nervously scanned the room as she clutched her knees to her chest. This was driving her crazy.

Sakura let out a small cry when the phone rang again. She hesitated, then picked it up.

"Look, why don't you just leave me alone?!"

"OOOOOOkay . . . what did I do wrong?"

Sakura let out a huge sigh. "Oh, it's just you, Syaoran."

"Yeah." He paused. "Who were you expecting?"

She filled him in about the call. "I'm really scared, Syaoran."

"Are you alone in the house?"

"Y-yes. I'm a little edgy."

"That's understandable. I want to come over."

"Please do."

"Alright. I'll come to your window. Bye."

"Bye."

Sakura quickly pulled on a pair of pajamas and went over to the window and waited for him. She gasped as a figure appeared in the window.

"It's me, Syaoran!"
    
    She pushed them open and he climbed in.

"Are you okay?" he asked, checking her over.

She nodded. "Just a little scared. Will you stay with me tonight?"

Syaoran agreed and led her to the bed. "I'll sleep on the floor."

"Nonsense! Come in the bed with me."

He flushed furiously. "I don't know . . ."

"It'll be fine." She yawned. "Besides, I'm too tired to try anything tonight, Syaoran."

As he reluctantly climbed into her bed, he thought, _It's not you I'm worried about . . ._

*~*

The next morning, Mei-lin awoke early. She wanted to spend the day getting pampered for the big night. So she woke up at six in the morning with her spa visit scheduled at eight.

She left her room and crept over to Syaoran's door. Mei-lin pressed her ear to his door. All was quiet inside. She frowned- Syaoran was usually up by now.

Mei-lin slowly pushed the door open.

Syaoran's bed was empty and neatly made.

Mei-lin left his room and searched the apartment for him. He was no where to be found.

But the night before, she clearly remembered Syaoran going into his room. Mei-lin had stayed awake after he went into his room as long as she could to make sure he stayed there.

And he hadn't left.

So had he left to go somewhere after she'd gone to sleep.

Where?

Mei-lin stomped into the foyer just as Syaoran was entering the apartment. His hair was sticking up everywhere, his clothes rustled and his eye lids heavy.

"Where the HELL have you been? You left last night, didn't you?" barked Mei-lin.

Syaoran glared at her. "I told you to stay out of my business. It doesn't concern you."

"Like hell it doesn't!" She looked him over once more, then narrowed her eyes. "You were with Kinomoto last night, weren't you?"

He said nothing and slouched past her.

"Wait a minute! I'm talking to you!" Mei-lin followed him to his room. "I bet she let you have her, didn't she?"

That made Syaoran stop. He turned to face her. "What?"

"You SLEPT with her! That Kinomoto is nothing but a dirty whore who-"

Syaoran grabbed Mei-lin's wrists and gave her a look that could kill. "Sakura is NOT a whore. You better watch your mouth."

"So you DID sleep with her!"

Syaoran pushed her away from him. "We slept in the same bed, but nothing happened. Now drop it."

Mei-lin grabbed his arm just as he was about to enter his room. "I don't believe you! How could you, Syaoran?! If you two didn't have sex, then why are you so sleepy looking? Hmmm?!"

He shook himself away from her. "You've changed, Mei-lin. I don't know what brought this on."

"You don't know?! You were supposed to be engaged to ME, not her! I'm supposed to be your wife!" cried Mei-lin.

Syaoran's face softened. "I'm sorry. I . . . it would have been wrong if I married you and I didn't love you. Both of us would be miserable."

"I don't believe you. But you wait, Syaoran. We will-" She stopped in mid-sentence. "Never mind. I have an appointment at the spa. I should get ready."

Syaoran eyed her. "Yeah. You do that."

*~*

Syaoran warily pulled off his clothes and changed into a pair of silky night pants. He climbed into his bed and closed his eyes.

He and Sakura hadn't made love last night.

The only reason why he was tired was because he'd kept watch. And because it was nearly impossible for him to sleep with Sakura's body wrapped around his.

So now he planned to get some sleep if he didn't want to doze off at Tomoyo's party.

But his little argument with Mei-lin burned in his mind. What was she going to say when she stopped speaking? _But you wait, Syaoran. We will-_

Syaoran buried his head in his pillow. _Forget it. Just sleep._

*~*

"I could have killed him, you know. With on snap of his neck . . ."

Mei-lin turned to Yukio, who stood in her room. She had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. "Look, do you mind? I'm trying to get ready to go to the spa."

Yukio rolled his eyes. "How dare he sleep in her room? Her bed?"

Her eyes widened. "Are you talking about Syaoran?"

"Of course I am."

"Did they . . . you know?"

He shook his head. "If he had even tried, I would have-"

"So he was telling the truth . . ."

"I would have killed him, if it weren't for you," muttered Yukio.

"Thanks a lot," said Mei-lin sarcastically.

"Tonight . . . I cannot wait until I have my cherry blossom in my arms . . ."

Mei-lin rolled her eyes. What was it about Sakura that had the men going wild? "Whatever. As long as I have Syaoran in mine, then nothing else matters."

*~*

Kero flew into Sakura's room and halted when he spotted her bed. There were two pillows on it and the one that didn't have Sakura's head resting on it had the imprint of someone else's head there. Her bed sheets were wrinkled beyond normal. And he could swear . . .

He sniffed around. Yep, he could smell the sandalwood and cinnamon in the air. It was the scent of the gaki.

"SA-KUUUUUUURAAAAAA! GET UP THIS **INSTANT**!" bellowed Kero.

Sakura leapt up from the bed. "Wh-what?! Who died?!"

"That GAKI was here wasn't he?" shrieked Kero, pointing a finger at her.

"What makes you say that?" she said innocently.

"I can SMELL him. My nose is excellent, you know!"

Sakura sighed. "You're imagining things. Have you eaten yet? I know that you can get a bit confused when you haven't eaten in a while." She began to straighten her bed.

Kero raced over to her. "Oh, no you don't! You can't destroy the evidence!"

But Sakura had already fluffed the pillows and straightened the sheets.

"SA-KUUUUUUURAAAAAA!"

Suddenly her door burst open. "Hi, Sakura! I've brought you some dresses to try on for tonight!"

She was thankful for Tomoyo's interruption. "Great! Let's get started."

Tomoyo held her door wide open as a large group of people flowed in. "Right. Okay, I have a hair stylist, a make-up person, and everything we would need to get this done right! This is going to be so much fun!"

Sakura sweat dropped. It was going to be a long day.

*~*

Tomoyo was shuffling through Sakura's jewelry box when she let out a gasp. Sakura, who was getting her finger nails done, looked up.

"What?"

Tomoyo held up the diamond and ruby necklace Sanori had given Sakura. "This is so PRETTY! You should wear the red gown, then and wear it with the dress."

Sakura agreed. "It belonged to Sanori's mother. I'm sure she'll be happy to see me with it on."

After her nails were done, Tomoyo told Sakura to put on the red dress she had designed especially for her.

When Sakura emerged form the bathroom, stars appeared in Tomoyo's eyes. "Ohhhh, wow! You look great!!"

Sakura looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. She looked good in the strapless red dress. This one, unlike her ball gowns, wasn't so poofy at the bottom. This one resembled a prom dress. "I like it!"

Tomoyo glanced at her watch. "Keep it on. Let the lady do something with your hair and then we can go."

Sakura looked at her own watch. It was four fifty. "Wow, we spent all day doing this?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Let me get dressed. Eriol is going to come by to pick me up early so I can be at my place before the guests arrive."

*~*

"Smile! Oh, you two look wonderful together," cooed Sakura's father as he took a picture of Sakura and Syaoran in their formal wear for Tomoyo's party.

Touya rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever Dad." He glared at Syaoran. "I want her home by midnight."

"Tou-ya!" cried Sakura.

Fujitaka sent his son a look. "Who's the father here? You two can stay out as long as you want, as long as you check in with me."

"DAD!!!! How could you!" Touya shrieked.
    
    "It's their engagement party. Besides, they are adults now and are responsible for themselves."

Syaoran sent Touya a triumphant smile. "Let's go, Sakura."

They drove to the party in Syaoran's sports car. The ride over was silent. When they arrived at Tomoyo's mansion, Syaoran looked over at Sakura.

She was sitting with her back straight, her shoulders squared and her gaze fixed on something outside the window.

Syaoran handed his car over to a valet and took Sakura's hand. The party, it appeared, was under full swing by the time they got there. Once they entered the ballroom, everyone stopped dancing and clapped for them.

Syaoran led Sakura out onto the dance floor. He stared down at the top of her head.

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

She looked up, her green eyes bigger than ever. "N-nothing." She forced a smile on her face.

"Don't lie to me. I can tell something's the matter. Please don't hide things form me, Sakura."

Her eyes began to water. "I just feel . . . like . . . I'm just worn out."

He frowned, sensing it was more than that. "Maybe we shouldn't have come then. We can tell Tomoyo-"
    
    Sakura shook her head. "I want to have fun tonight, Syaoran. Just forget about it."

*~*

And for a while they did. The party went on and on. By midnight, Sakura wanted a little quiet time to nurse her headache, but had no desire to leave the party. So she took a Tylenol form Tomoyo and went off in search of a quiet spot.
    
    She found that place in the library.

Sakura settled onto a lush sofa and kicked off her shoes. She leaned back, curled her feet around her and closed her eyes.

*~*

All night, Wolfe-sensei had watched Sakura waltz around with that pathetic excuse for a man she called her fiancé. He observed them in the shadows and no one noticed him.

He was just waiting for his chance.

And suddenly, that chance came.

He watched as Sakura slipped out of the ballroom. Wolfe-sensei darted out of the shadows and followed her. He came to a halt as she entered a room.

Wolfe-sensei closed his eyes and transported himself inside of the room. There lay his little Nyoko . . . or Sakura, as she now liked to call herself . . . on a couch, looking like an angel.

"Ah, there you are," he whispered.

Her eyes flew open. "E-excuse me? Wolfe-sensei! What are you doing here?"

He ignored her question and approached her. "You are so beautiful, my Nyoko."

"N-Nyoko?" Sakura gasped and stood up. _So Wolfe-sensei is . . ._

"Your necklace . . . I remember it," he said, reaching for it.

Sakura backed away from him and grasped her neck. "T-this was Syaoran's grandmother's necklace. What are you talking about?"

"Silly girl. Of course you remember . . . it was yours. Your mother gave it to you as a wedding gift." He reached for it again.

She backed up into the couch. "J-just go away and leave me alone."

Wolfe-sensei changed into Yukio and grabbed her wrists. "You are coming with me. I can finally take you to my world."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Sya-" she began to scream.

He firmly placed his hand over her mouth. "Your lover boy won't be able to help you this time." Yukio, with one arm wrapped tightly around Sakura's waist took a big diamond like thing out of his hand. He held it in his palm and it floated over to the wall.

The wall began to disappear and there was nothing but darkness on the other side. Sakura's eyes widened in fear.

*~*

Syaoran frowned as a shiver raced up and down his back. _Sakura was in trouble._

He raced form the ballroom. His instincts led him to the library were he saw Sakura being led itno a portal in the wall by Yukio.

"Stop! Let her go!"

Sakura looked up with relief. "Syaoran! You came!"

Syaoran produced his sword.

Yukio sneered at the younger boy. "You won't win, Yasuo, just like you didn't last time."

__

This guy is nuts!

With one fluid movement, Yukio threw Sakura aside so that she landed in a heap on the floor and produced his own staff, which transformed into a deadly sharp sword.

"If you want to play, boy, then let's do it!"

Sakura screamed as Yukio charged at Syaoran. Syaoran was ready for his attack and blocked it. She tried to climb off the floor but found herself unable to.

They fought for a while until Yukio managed to land an attack that sent Syaoran flying into a bookshelf.

"SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yukio yanked her off of the floor and pulled her into the portal.

Syaoran sat up and crawled his way over to them. "S . . . Sakura . . ."

She stretched her hand out to his and tried to grab it.

Their fingertips brushed each other for one small moment and then . . .

And then Sakura and Yukio were gone.

*~*

Yukio pulled her into the hole in the wall and it closed behind them.

Sakura covered her face with her hands. "S-Syaoran . . ."

Yukio's face hardened. He grabbed her roughly and pulled her to him. "Forget him! You are mine now!"

Only fear pushed Sakura into silence. She forced back her tears and looked around at the bleak darkness. "Where are we?"

He ignored her and held out the jewel. As before, it floated out into the darkness and the black space split open. There was Sakura's room. He led her inside the room.

"I-is this real?" she gasped.

"This is your room. Now gather any personal items you want, for you shall not be returning here," said Yukio. "Don't bother with clothes- I'll provide you with some. And do not think about making any noise- no one will hear you."

Sakura swallowed. She had to pick her things carefully. Sakura went to her closet and pulled out a duffel bag. She placed a few pictures of her friends and family into it and then moved to her jewelry box. Sakura then opened the drawer to her desk and pulled out Nyoko's books. It was a risk but . . .

Yukio frowned. "What are those?"

"M-my diaries. I've been writing in them ever since I was a girl."

He watched her as she moved to her bed and picked up a teddy bear. Instead of putting it in her bag, she carried it with her.

Sakura held her chin up. "I'm ready to go."

Yukio took her arm and led her into the hole in the wall.

*~*

Syaoran could only stare at the wall in disbelief. Sakura was gone. He couldn't touch her, see her, be next to her . . .

He let out a tortured cry.

*~*

Syaoran's cry reached the ballroom. Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other.

"That sounds like Syaoran . . ." muttered Eriol.

Tomoyo nodded. "Let's go see what's wrong."

They excused themselves from the party and walked around until they found Syaoran.

Tomoyo's eyes widened. What had happened in here? Bookshelves were lying on the floor and books were strewn all over the place.

But the most distressing sight was Syaoran himself.

He was covered in scratches and bruises. His tux was torn in several places.

But worst of all, he was huddled in a corner, his knees drawn up to his forehead.

Tomoyo glanced at Eriol. Eriol knelt down by his descendant. "What's wrong?"

"S-Sakura . . . he took Sakura," he managed to whisper.

"Who?"

"Yukio . . . that bastard. He took my fiancée."

Eriol turned to Tomoyo. "Go call off the party. Get Xiefa or someone down here quick."

Tomoyo nodded and rushed away.

Eriol could do nothing but wait. He'd never seen Syaoran- the boy who was usually calm and together- like this.
    
    He knew that Syaoran wouldn't- couldn't- live without Sakura.
    Author's Note: Okay, so, don't murder me! Please R+R. 


	13. A Promise of Help

Author's Note: Hi

Author's Note: Hi! Okay, you guys have wait long enough. Here's the next chapter. It's not that good. I don't like it very much, but what do you guys think?

*~*

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

*~*

*~* Chapter Thirteen *~*

A Promise of Help

Yukio pulled her into the hole in the wall and it closed behind them.

Sakura covered her face with her hands. "S-Syaoran . . ."

Yukio's face hardened. He grabbed her roughly and pulled her to him. "Forget him! You are mine now!"
    
    Only fear pushed Sakura into silence. She forced back her tears and looked around at the bleak darkness. "Where are we?"

He ignored her and held out the jewel. As before, it floated out into the darkness and the black space split open. There was Sakura's room. He led her inside the room.

"I-is this real?" she gasped.

"This is your room. Now gather any personal items you want, for you shall not be returning here," said Yukio. "Don't bother with clothes- I'll provide you with some. And do not think about making any noise- no one will hear you."

Sakura swallowed. She had to pick her things carefully. Sakura went to her closet and pulled out a duffel bag. She placed a few pictures of her friends and family into it and then moved to her jewelry box. Sakura then opened the drawer to her desk and pulled out Nyoko's books. It was a risk but . . .

Yukio frowned. "What are those?"

"M-my diaries. I've been writing in them ever since I was a girl."

He watched her as she moved to her bed and picked up a teddy bear. Instead of putting it in her bag, she carried it with her.

Sakura held her chin up. "I'm ready to go."

Yukio took her arm and led her into the hole in the wall.

It closed behind them and once again, Sakura was surrounded by the cold darkness. She shivered.

Yukio opened another portal and Sakura saw nothing through this one.

"Where are we going?"

Yukio ignored her and pulled her closer to the hole. Sakura tried to squirm away from him, but felt a wave of fatigue wash over her. She closed her eyes and then fainted.

*~*

Sakura awoke in a strange room. The walls were composed of gray stone. There was a huge lit fireplace on one wall, a vanity and an armoire on another. There was also a desk. The dim light came from a few lit candles and the moonlight form the window.

She sat up, rubbed her head and looked around. Sakura was amazed at the size of the canopy bed in which she lay- it was bigger than a king sized one and high off the ground. It was so high, in fact, that there was a little set of steps leading down to the floor.

Something told Sakura that this had been Nyoko's room.

Sakura froze as the door to her room opened slightly.

"My lady?" A girl's head poked into the room thorough the crack. "A-are you awake?"

Sakura relaxed. "Yes. Come in."

The young girl scooted into the room and closed the door behind her.

Sakura climbed down from the bed.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"I am Li Mai-Tai, your personal servant," she said.

Sakura stared at Mai-Tai. "Did you say Li? Is your name Chinese?"

"Yes and yes. My last name is Li because I work for Lord Yukio. All of his servants were forced to take the last name Li." When she saw Sakura's frown, the girl quickly continued. "Most consider having that last name an honor. And yes, my name is Chinese. All people under Yukio's govern were forced to take Chinese names."

"He made you do that? And the people still think he is a great leader?" She could not understand why they would give up their own name for another because their ruler said so. Such a childish law . . .

Mai-Tai nodded. "He has done so much for my people. We are civilized because of him. Lord Yukio is a wonderful man."

Sakura shook her head and assessed the girl. "How old are you? Where are your parents?"

"I'm fourteen, my lady. My parents are dead."

Sakura's eyes widened. The girl looked no older than ten! She was very thin and short. There were dark circles underneath her eyes. Her hair was limp and slightly greasy and her dirty dress was a drab brown. "I'm sorry to hear that about your parents." She paused. "When was the last time you ate?"

Mai-Tai flushed. "I-I . . ."

"You know, Mai-Tai, I'm quite hungry. Could you run down to the kitchen and get something for me to eat? And a lot of it, please."

Before the girl could leave, Sakura called to her. How could she have forgotten to ask such an important question? "Wait! How did I get here?"

Mai-Tai stopped and turned around. "My lord said that you fainted, probably form exhaust, when he brought you here. My friends and I took care of you."

Sakura bit her lip. "Thank you. Y-you can go now."

The younger girl nodded and went towards the door. "I shall bring some hot bath water up along with the food, my lady." Then she was gone.

Sakura sighed and slowly walked over to the window. On her way she grabbed Syaoran, the teddy bear her fiancé had given her long ago.

She leaned on the cool glass and let a tear slide down her cheek. She wanted to be in Syaoran's arms at that moment.

__

Oh, Syaoran . . .

She remembered the look on his face when Yukio carried her away. There was so much pain in his eyes that it nearly tore her heat apart. Sakura wondered if he was okay.

*~*

Mei-lin smiled behind her fan as Tomoyo announced that she was going to have to end the party because 'Sakura wasn't feeling well'. She knew it had happened. She had seen Wolfe-sensei slip from the ballroom. Syaoran could finally be hers!

As the crowd thinned, she approached Tomoyo. "Oh, is she okay?" asked Mei-lin in a sugarcoated voice. "I heard an awful scream earlier."

Tomoyo eyed Mei-lin for a while, then grabbed her arm. "Come on. I'll tell you what happened on the way to the library."

Mei-lin followed Tomoyo to the library and gasped at the sight of a battered and bruised Syaoran slumped over on a couch.

__

He wasn't supposed to get hurt! I'll get Yukio for this . . .

She rushed over to him. "Syaoran, are you okay?" She lifted her palm to touch Syaoran's cheek, but he turned his head away.

"Leave me alone."

Mei-lin frowned. She turned to Eriol. "What's wrong with him? Why's he acting this way?"

Eriol rolled his eyes. "Why do you think? His fiancée just got kidnapped!"

__

Damn that Kinomoto! Even when she's gone, she still has an effect on him!

"Well," Mei-lin said gently, "I'm here if you need me, Syaoran."

But Syaoran was not paying attention to one word she was saying. His mind was on how he could get to Chiyo-Takura. He was sure that that was where Yukio had taken her.

"Did you bring your books?" Syaoran suddenly asked Eriol, causing Mei-lin to shut up.

He nodded. "Why?"

Syaoran slowly stood up. "I want to look in them for a spell to transport me to Chiyo-Takura. I know Sakura is there."

"What about that spell that you used to transport Sakura there, Eriol"? Maybe we could use that one," suggested Tomoyo.

Eriol nodded. "But not tonight. Syaoran needs some rest."

"How can I rest when Sakura has been kidnapped?!" exploded Syaoran. "Damn it Eriol, let's do it NOW!"

Eriol shook his head. "Not in the state you're in, buddy. You won't be thinking clearly."

Syaoran's body began to shake. "Just do it . . ." growled Syaoran.

Bravely, Tomoyo stepped forward. She placed a hand on Syaoran's arm. "Syaoran, if you go now, the chances are that you'll be killed. And then you'll never have the chance to rescue Sakura. Is that what you want?"

His shoulders slumped in defeat. "You're right." He rubbed his hand over his face. "I'm just . . . out of it right now."

Tomoyo smile warily. "That's understandable. I miss her already, too. Why don't you stay here tonight?"

Syaoran nodded.

Sakura's best friend took his arm. "The invitation extends to you guys too. Come upstairs and I'll get you all settled in."

*~*

Sakura pushed away form the window when Mai-Tai and a few other servants came into the room. Mai-Tai was holding a large silver plate full of cheeses, fruits, bread and meat in one hand and a jug and a glass in the other.

Sakura took the tray from the young girl's hands and placed it on the desk.

The other servants were carrying a long, silver tub full of hot water. There was a bar of rose colored soap, a washcloth and a towel in the hand of one servant.

When the other servants had gone, Mai-Tai turned to Sakura after putting the jug next to the food. "Here's your food, my lady. And there is some bath water there for you."

Sakura took the tray and placed on the bed. She climbed up onto it. "Come up here, Mai-Tai."

The girl shook her head. "I-I don't want to ruin your pretty silk sheets, Lady Sakura. My dress is quite dirty."

"Nonsense!" Sakura patted the space on the bed next to her. "I order you to come up here."

The girl reluctantly climbed onto the bed.

Sakura slid the tray full of food toward the girl. "Here, eat. You need it."

Mai-Tai flushed. "I . . . that's for you."

"I'm not that hungry anymore. Eat all you want."

The younger girl stared at the tempting food and then began to wolf down some. Sakura smiled. "Slow down! I don't want you to choke."

Between bites, Mai-Tai looked up at Sakura. "You are too kind, my lady. Thank you."

Sakura shrugged. The girl needed the food more than Sakura did.

Soon, Mai-Tai stopped eating and placed a hand on her stomach. "I ate too much! More than I've ever eaten in my life!"

Sakura had another idea. "Why don't you use the bath water too? Go on."

Mai-Tai flushed. "Uh . . ."

"I'll turn around. I'm sure you'll enjoy a hot bath."

She nodded and began to undress.

True to her word, Sakura turned to face the other wall. There was still a lot of food left on the tray.

Sakura went over to the armoire and opened it. She shifted through the drawers at the bottom until she found what she'd been looking for. She pulled out a silk hanky and slid the left over food onto it. She tied a knot into it and placed it on the bed. Sakura would give it to Mai-tai before she left.

"I'm done," said the girl.

When Sakura turned around, she saw that the skinny girl was very beautiful. Her face and blond hair just needed a good washing. Her gray eyes shone with delight.

Sakura frowned. "You're still wearing that dress."

"Of course. I have nothing else to wear."

Well, that was one thing Sakura couldn't fix.

"Why don't you go down to bed now, Mai-Tai? I'm sure you're tired," said Sakura.

"But I have to help you get ready for bed," she protested.

Sakura shook her head and placed the silk hanky in the girl's hands, then maneuvered her out of the door. "Good night!"

Sakura herself was very tired. She stretched and wandered over to the armoire. Once again she opened it and shuffled through the clothes that were hanging up.

Sakura frowned at the skimpy see-through night things. Like she was ever going to wear them. She scooped them up and went over to the fireplace. She placed one into the flames. Sakura would, one by one, burn all of them.

To her surprise, there was a modest pajama set with silky pants and a thin shirt hidden in the back. She slipped into that one, quite happy with her choice.

She returned to the fire and threw another scrap of fabric into it. Sakura went to the bed and curled up on it. She clutched Syaoran to her chest and began to cry.

One by one, the candles in the room snuffed out, leaving Sakura with a tiny fire and the moonlight as her only source of light.

*~*

Sakura's eyes flew open when she heard the sound of someone humming softly. She bolted up out of the bed and looked around.

__

Where am I? Why am I in this funky bed?

Then the previous night's events flooded back into her mind. She moaned.

"Oh, my lady, you're awake!" gasped Mai-Tai. "I'm so sorry if I woke you."

Sakura placed a hand on her forehead. "No, it's okay. What time is it? Is it still night time?"

Mai-Tai giggled. "No, my lady. You must not be fully awake. Can't you see the light surrounding you?"

Sakura looked around. It was indeed daytime. "So what is the time?"

"Six am, my lady. I understand that the time here is the same as in your world."

"Oh." She yawned. "Why am I up so early?"

Mai-Tai placed a silk green gown on her bed. "Lord Yukio wants you at breakfast promptly at seven thirty. He doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"No, I'm sure he doesn't . . ." grumbled Sakura.

"Please do not be grouchy, my lady. Today, you are allowed to go out into the market! You'll like that," assured Mai-Tai. "I'll leave you to get dressed. Just open the door when you're done and I'll come in to do your hair."

"No," protested Sakura. "I will not go down for breakfast."

Mai-Tai paled. "Oh, no, my lady! You must or else the master will get very angry. Please!"

Sakura shook her head.

The girl sighed in defeat. "Well, when he asks where you are, I will have to tell him."

"You do that."

Mai-Tai eyed Sakura, then backed out of the room.

*~*

Yukio tapped his fingers on the large wooden table that sat in the dinning room. He glanced at the grandfather clock sitting in the corner. It was seven-fifty.

"Where is that woman?!" barked Yukio, slamming his fist down on the table. "Who is Sakura's maid?"

A butler spoke up. "M-Mai-Tai, my lord."

"Get her down here right away."

He only had to wait a few minutes before the young girl entered the room.

"Y-yes, my lord?"

"Where is Sakura?"

"She refused to come down for breakfast, my lord."

"Refused?" He jumped up out of his seat. "I don't have time for this." Yukio stalked out of the dinning room.

*~*

Sakura turned away from the window when the door to her room flew open. She gasped as an enraged Yukio stalked into the room.

"What are you doing here? Go away!" cried Sakura.

Yukio eyed her. "You're dressed for breakfast. Why aren't you downstairs?"

"I don't want to eat with you. You disgust me! I hate you!"

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her away from the window. "You'll do as I say or else . . ."

"Or else what?" Sakura spat, her eyes narrowing.

Yukio grinned evilly. "Or your little maid will be flogged."

Sakura frowned. "What's flogged?"

"Beaten, my dear. Whipped. Is that what you want?"

She shook her head. "Fine! Release me and I will go down with you!"

He roughly let go of her and waited for her to step out into the hall. She did with her head held high.

Yukio led her to the dinning room. "We will probably not see each other later on in the day. All I want is for us to spend some time together."

Sakura sighed in relief. She wouldn't have to be around him for the whole day.

Once seated in the dinning room, Sakura was served her breakfast. An old butler placed a bowl in front of her and smiled.

"I hope you find the food you your liking, my lady," said the butler, ten stepped away.

Sakura picked her spoon up and looked at the contents in the bowl. She wrinkled her nose. The bowl was full of a slimy green liquid that had chunks of some unidentifiable food in it.

She glanced at Yukio, who was tearing away at his bowl of gunk.

"What is this?" asked Sakura.

Yukio looked up. "Why, it's oatmeal."

She'd never seen any oatmeal like that before. She cleared her throat. "I . . . uh, I'm allergic to oatmeal. Can I have something else? Like pancakes?"

"Sure." Yukio waved a servant over and told him to fix her a plate of pancakes.

Sakura let out a sigh when the servant returned with a plate of hot pancakes. "Thank you."

She quickly polished off the food, anxious to get away from Yukio. Sakura spoke up. "I heard that I was allowed to go out to the marketplace today."

Yukio nodded and tossed a velvet pouch at her. "Here's some money." He stood. "Be back in the castle by dinner." Yukio nodded in parting and left the room.

Sakura let out a big sigh and stood up, too.

Mai-Tai came over to her, holding a clack and a basket. "Are you ready to go, my lady?"

Sakura nodded. Maybe she would have a chance to escape.

*~*

Yukio hopped into his carriage after leaving Sakura sitting in the dinning room. He ordered the driver to take him to the Majestic Inn. Rumor had it that a Li from Hong Kong had taken residence there.

He was concerned that this 'Li' was that Syaoran boy.

Several bodyguards were accompanying him, just in case.

Minutes later the carriage halted to a stop outside of the inn and Yukio stepped out. His bodyguards surrounded him as he pushed open the swinging doors of the inn and stepped inside.

The Majestic looked like every other inn in Chiyo-Takura. There were gambling stations set up, a stage for dancers and a bar for drinks. Smoke filled the air.

Yukio stepped up to one of the gambling tables and cleared his throat. The men surrounding the table looked up, then gasped.

"Y-your majesty! I-is there something we can help you with?" asked the dealer.

"Maybe. I've heard that there is an unusual Li living here. Would you mind pointing him out to me?"

The men pointed to the bar where a solitary man sat with his back to the crowd. He was slumped over a drink.

Yukio nodded his thanks to them and approached the man. He took the empty stool seat next to him and ordered a drink.

Yukio turned to observe the man who kept his gaze lowered and fixed on his half empty bottle. The man's brown hair covered his face.

"I hear you're a Li from Hong Kong," said Yukio.

"That's right." The man's head was still lowered and his gaze still on his bottle.

"You know magic?" Yukio asked. The bartender handed him his drink and he took a healthy swing.

The man nodded.

Yukio eyed the man. His clothes were new and very expensive, similar to those that he wore himself. His boots were a shiny black, his cape dirt free. There was a sword attached to his side.

"Do you have a job?"

The man shook his head.

"Would you like one?"

"Depends on the job."

Yukio could feel that man's power level. It nearly matched his own. "How would you like to be my second in command? I'm the ruler of this place, so I guess you could call me a king. As my second, you would take control of Chiyo- Takura if I must leave here. What do you say?"

The man finally looked up. Yukio almost shrank away from the stranger. His deep gray eyes were void of emotion. "Why not."

Yukio nodded and averted his gaze. "Gather your things and meet me out front by the carriage. By the way, what is your name?"

The man stepped away form the bar, then paused. "Li Alan."

*~*

Sakura had no hopes of escape. She noticed several guards scattered around every exit there could possibly be.

So instead, Sakura was just going to try to enjoy the market.

Sakura, with Mai-Tai at her side, slowly made her way through the crowded marketplace. She had never seen anything like it before.

There were children running all over the place, women searching for the best bargains and loud merchants shouting about their marketplace. The booths contained strange things that Sakura had never seen before. One man was selling a strange animal that looked like a cross between a chicken and a whale. Weird fruits and toys were being sold at other booths.

As she and Mai-Tai were walking along, an old woman drew Sakura's attention. The old lady was standing at an empty booth, but her gaze was locked on Sakura.

Sakura stopped, looking at the old woman. She approached the booth.

"My dear, you are very beautiful," rasped the old woman. "You must be the new princess everyone is talking about."

"I-I'm not a prin-"

"Nonsense!" The old lady took Sakura's hands. "I have some advice for you, girl!"

"What?"

She leaned closer to Sakura. "Your knight in shining armor will come, dear! Have faith!"

Sakura's eyes widened. Did she mean Syaoran?

"And help will come from the place you least expect. Keep those two bits of information in mind."

Sakura nodded. She reached for her purse. "Let me pay you for-"

When she turned around, the old woman was gone.

She turned to Mai-Tai. "Where did that woman go?"

Mai-Tai looked confused. "What woman? There was no one there."

"But . . . wasn't I talking to her?"

Mai-Tai shrugged her shoulders. "You were only standing there for a second, my lady."

Sakura pressed her hand to her forehead. "There must've been something in those pancakes . . ."

*~*

Li Alan stepped out of the carriage holding two small bags that contained the only possessions he had left in the world. He looked up at the huge stone monstrosity Yukio dared to call a castle. This would be his new home.

Li Alan no longer cared about anything. But that wasn't what he really wanted. Not really. As Sumitomo, Sakura had shown him what life could be like when you had friends. Now he wanted to get his life back on track. But first he needed something to care about.

That's why he had taken the job the idiot named Yukio had offered.

Yukio led him into the castle and to the room where he would be staying. "Wait until you meet my fiancée. She's quite a beauty, and powerful in the magic area."

Alan turned to Yukio. "I really don't want to hear about this girl of yours. Now, we should be discussing your strategies for conquering this world."

Yukio bristled. "Of course . . ."

*~*

Sakura and Mai-Tai returned to the castle around one in the afternoon. Sakura made her way to the garden, her purchases form the market in hand.

The garden was huge. She walked along a stone path, searching for a comfortable spot to sit and think. She saw the twisted roses in one area and kept walking. Sakura stopped in an area where some Sakura blossoms were growing and sat on a stone bench there.

She began to look over the things she'd bought: some jewels, a few stuffed animals, some fabric, a needle and thread and some strange fruit.

Sakura began to finger the soft fabric when a strong gust of wind blew, ripping the fabric form her hands. She got up and went after it.

The fabric went around the side of a tree. Sakura followed it.

She saw a man sitting there holding the fabric in his hands. He got to his feet.

"Oh, you got my fabric! Thank you so much!"

She gasped when the man looked up.

"A-Alan . . ."

"Sakura . . ."

Sakura took a deep breath. "W-what are you doing here? I-I thought you were dead!"

Alan smiled wistfully. "Don't worry- you have nothing to fear from me. I won't hurt you."

She looked him over. "I'm so confused."

"Syaoran really didn't kill me. But I was seriously hurt."

Sakura backed up form him. "I don't believe you! Y-you came after me, didn't you?"

"If I wanted to hurt you or something, I could have so long ago. I had so many chances," he replied.

"What?"

"Remember the party at the Li mansion in Tomoeda? And that time when Tomoyo was showing me all of the clothes she had designed for you?"

Sakura gasped. "Y-you're Sumitomo?"

He nodded.

She eyed him. "You two are so different? How . . . I mean why . . .?"

"How? Well, it took a very simple spell to change my looks. And why . . . I . . ." he flushed.

"Go on," smiled Sakura.

"I wanted to see you again. To see if Syaoran was making you happy."

Sakura gave him a huge hug. "That was so sweet! You don't have anything to worry about. We are . . . were . . ."

Alan frowned. "What are you doing here anyway? Where's Syaoran now?"

Sakura spilled the whole story to Alan. He swore under his breath, then took her hands in his.

"I will find a way to stop this, Sakura. There is a lot at stake. More than your relationship with Syaoran," he said.

"What?"

He took a deep breath and stood up. "Yukio is going to try to drain you of your magic, like he did with your brother and Syaoran's sister. With your power, he will be able to take over Earth and this one, maybe even the universe. Who knows what he will be capable of?"

Sakura gasped. "When does he plan to . . ."

"You're in luck. He cannot such a huge amount of power from someone under the age of seventeen. We have until April to get Syaoran here and defeat Yukio."

"How are we going to get him here? Maybe he'll try a transportation spell and-"

Alan shook his head. "Yukio has a . . . barrier around this place. He won't be able to get in unless Syaoran comes in the same way you did- with a portal opener."

Sakura nodded. "That diamond thing? So, he must have set the barrier up recently, since I transported here a while ago."

"That's how I got here."

Neither of them said anything for a while.

"But don't worry, Sakura. I'll find a way to get him here."

She looked up at Alan. "Why are you here?"

He looked down at Sakura, a small smile on his face. "That doesn't matter. I should be going."

Sakura nodded and stood up. "Be careful, Alan. And good luck."

His smile grew as he walked away. _Yes, Sakura, I will do anything to get you and Syaoran back together. I want you to be happy._

Author's Note: So, what do you think?


	14. Special Delivery

Author's Note: Okay, okay, yep, it's been a while

Author's Note: Okay, okay, yep, it's been a while. Sorry but the disk that I save the story on went haywire and it won't open so I was spending a lot of time redoing the chapters that I had done in advance. **Sigh** . . . the upcoming chapters won't be as good as before . . . 

*~*

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

*~* 

*~* Chapter Fourteen *~*

Special Delivery

_"SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!" _

Yukio yanked her off of the floor and pulled her into the portal.

Syaoran sat up and crawled his way over to them. "S . . . Sakura . . ."

She stretched her hand out to his and tried to grab it.

Their fingertips brushed each other for one small moment and then . . . 

And then Sakura and Yukio were gone.

"SAKURA! NOOO!!!!" Syaoran sat up in his bed. He ran his hands over his face, remembering the events from the night before. Sakura was really gone. She was really in Yukio's hands now.

He moaned and forced himself out of the bed. Exhausted, he pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt which Mei-lin had brought him and went downstairs to find the others. 

Syaoran found Eriol, Tomoyo and Mei-lin in the kitchen, eating breakfast.

_He looks like hell, _thought Tomoyo. She smiled warily at Syaoran and began to pour him a mug of hot cocoa. "Morning, Syaoran. Come eat some breakfast."

Syaoran shook his head. "I'd rather do that spell now. I want to find Sakura."

Eriol didn't want to be the one to give Syaoran the bad news, but . . . "I'm sorry, but the transportation spell won't work."

The brown haired boy glared at Eriol. "What the hell do you mean? It worked before!"

"There's a force field surrounding the place. We can't get in that way," said Eriol.

"I'm sure we'll find another way," assured Tomoyo. "Eriol has some books in the library we can use."

Syaoran turned away from them and headed to the library.

"Wait, Syaoran!" cried Mei-lin. "Don't you want some breakfast?"

"Later," he called back. "When I find a way to Sakura."

*~*

Alan smiled triumphantly as he picked up another transportation stone. "How much are these?" he asked the shop owner, who was standing behind the counter of the musty old store.

The man eyed Alan and his fancy clothes. _Maybe I can make a few extra bucks from this. Those things have been sittin' there forever._ "Well . . . the price'll be hefty. After all, not everyone here can use magic."

"How much?"

The man named his price and Alan produced the bills and slapped them on the counter. He gave the man some extra money. 

"I never bought these from your store, got that?"

The old man's eyes widened as he counted the money. "Y-yes sir! Whatever you say, sir!"

Alan left the store with the two stones in his pocket. He hopped onto his horse and rode out of the small village with haste. He'd searched all over the place for the transportation stones. Now he could help Syaoran to get to Sakura.

*~*

Sakura sank down into the hot water with a loud sigh. She was enjoying her soak in the silver tub when there came a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Sakura, sinking down lower into the water.

"It's Mai-Tai."

"Oh, come in!"

The girl slowly opened the door. She gasped and flushed when she saw that Sakura was in the tub. 

Sakura began to rub her arm with a sponge lathered with a fragrant body wash. "What is it?"

"L-lord Yukio wants you to attend a ball tonight, my lady."

Sakura sat up. "WHAT?! He told me that we wouldn't have to see each other later on in the day! Do you know how much I was looking forward to not seeing his ugly face?! Where is he because-"

"Wait, my lady! Do not be upset!" cried Mai-Tai in protest. "Lord Yukio will not be attending the party, so you have nothing to worry about. My lord only wants you to meet other people, to make new friends and to be accepted by society."

"I know plenty of people, I have tons of friends and I'm already accepted BACK HOME." Sakura felt the tears well up in her eyes, but she forced them back. "I want to go home."

Mai-Tai bit her bottom lip. "Oh, my lady, I had no idea you were homesick . . . Maybe Lord Yukio will let you return to your home after your wedding to visit your family and friends."

Sakura shook her head. "That won't be possible. My home will probably be destroyed by then."

"What are you talking about?"

Sakura told the maid all about Yukio's plans. She watched as Mai-Tai shook her head in disbelief. Clearly she didn't want to believe that her dear Lord Yukio was capable of doing anything wrong.

"Why? He has always been so kind to us . . ."

"I don't know why he's doing any of this, Mai-Tai. I wish I could give you an answer. But he's up to no good. Think of all of the lives that will be lost. He would have the power to destroy worlds. No one should have that power."

The younger girl nodded. "B-but what can I do to help?"

Sakura climbed out of the tub and wrapped a robe around her body. She found a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled some words onto it. She folded it and handed it to Mai-Tai. "Can you give this to Li Alan? He's Yukio's somebody."

Mai-Tai frowned. "What?"

"He's working for Yukio. Like a general or sergeant or captain or something. Please find him- it's very important."

Mai-Tai nodded. "I will. But be ready for the party by six, my lady." She took the note and fled from the room.

*~*

Mai-Tai wandered around the castle in search of the mysterious Li Alan. Mai-Tai had rumors about this Li, of course. Who hadn't? She was anxious to meet him. She could be a bit nosey at times.

She went down to the first floor of the castle and walked outside. Mai-Tai headed for the stables, looking for anyone who looked like they were important. 

_Why couldn't Lady Sakura give me a description of this man?_

The maid crept into the stalls of the stable. She spotted a man leading a horse into a stall. The man was wearing expensive looking clothes, some of the finest Mai-Tai had ever seen. Nice clean cape, shirt and pants and shiny boots. His hair was neatly combed. Not one strand was out of place.

_ This must be the man Lady Sakura was talking about! _

"Are you Li Alan?" she asked hesitantly.

The man looked up at her. Mai-tai gasped. Why, he's HANDSOME! Did Lady Sakura have something going on with this man? Is that what the note was for?

Now Mai-Tai was hesitant. Should she give the man the note if he and her mistress were romantically involved? Wouldn't she be betraying her master?

But then what about what Lady Sakura had said about Yukio's plans. Mai-Tai bit her bottom lip. "Are you Li Alan? I have something for you."

*~*

Alan looked down at the girl. She was clearly a maid from the way she was dressed in the plain gray dress with a high color. Her blond hair was swept up into a tight bun and her gray eyes were big and unsure. What did she want with him?

"Are you Li Alan? I have something for you," the girl said.

For some reason, he could not take his eyes off of the girl. There was something about her . . . "Yes, I'm Li Alan."

The maid nodded. She handed him a sheet of paper. "This is from my lady, Lady Sakura. She wanted you to get it immediately."

Alan quickly took the note from the girl's hand. He opened it and quickly read it.

Alan-

Have you gotten the you know what? I can't take it much longer. I miss my home so much! Send a reply back with my maid. Thanks.

As the maid- Mai-Tai- started to leave, he stopped her. "Wait!"

The maid turned around and looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Tell her yes and I will try this afternoon." He saw confusion written on the maid's face. "Don't worry- she'll understand. And also tell her that at the party tonight, she should act as if we've never met. We don't want to raise any suspicion. Got that?"

Mai-Tai nodded. 

"Good. Now you can go."

Alan watched as Mai-Tai rushed off. 

_What a beautiful girl . . ._

*~*

Mai-Tai returned to Lady Sakura and gave her the message. She carefully watched her mistress. "M-my lady? Can I ask you something?"

Sakura turned away from the vanity where she was preparing her hair for the party. "Of course. What is it?"

Mai-Tai took a deep breath. "AreyouromanticallyinvolvedwithLiAlan?!" she forced out.

"What?"

"A-are you . . ." she flushed. "Are you romantically involved with Li Alan?"

Sakura appeared surprised, then laughed. "No! We're . . . old friends. The man I really love isn't here. I wish he was . . . Why do you ask?"

"I . . . um . . ."

Sakura winked at Mai-Tai. "I bet you thought he was cute. Am I right?"

Mai-tai flushed. "Yes . . . but he looks too old for me."

"No way! I say you go for it!"

The younger girl's face turned a bright red. "Are you sure? I mean, he wouldn't be interested in a little maid like me."

Sakura shook her head. "He just might! I have an idea. Why don't I take you to the ball with me? I can get one of these dresses altered to fit you and I can take you along! Then you'll have a chance to dance with Alan."

"I don't think so. I could get in big trouble. Besides, who'll you pass me off as at the party?"

Sakura smiled at herself in the mirror. "Don't worry about it. No one will dare question me- after all, I will be their queen. And don't worry about anyone recognizing you. You'll be a totally different person."

Mai-Tai forced back the tears of joy that welled up in her eyes. "Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me."

Sakura closed her eyes. _I might as well do some good while I'm here. Alan needs someone to love, and someone to love him back._

*~*

Alan went up to his room in the castle quickly, anxious to deliver the stone to Syaoran. He had probably figured out by now that the transportation spell wouldn't work.

Alan knew that there were few safe places where Syaoran could go once he arrived in Chiyo-Takura. He decided to set the stone at a certain destination, just to be safe. A/N: You'll find out how later. 

He held out his stone and walked through the portal which opened. Alan went to Syaoran's apartment first. When he found out he wasn't there, he then transported to Sakura's house. He entered the Kinomoto home via the kitchen, where he saw the stuffed animal, Kero, pacing on the table.

Kero looked up and let out a shriek. "YOU!" he roared, flailing his arms wildly.

Just then, two men came running into the kitchen. _This must be Sakura's family._

The younger man frowned at Alan. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

Kero's face turned red. "LOOK!! DON'T QUESTION HIM!! ATTACK!! THAT GUY IS **ALAN**!!!!"

Touya pulled a knife- a knife with a long, sharp blade- out of the air. "You're that guy form Hong-Kong!! I bet you had something to do with Sakura's disappearance!"

Fujitaka paled when he saw the blade in Touya's hand. "Where did you get that?!"

"that's not important now, Dad. THIS CREEP is after Sakura!!!"

"Well, I disagree," continued Fujitaka. "How long have you been walking around with that thing? You could have poked an eye out or something!"

"DAD!!!!"

"You and I will have a little talk later."

Alan cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but I'm looking for Li Syaoran. I have something for him that-"

"Yeah, you wanna hand him his death certificate!" cried Kero.

"No," said Alan. "Where is he? Is he-"

"You're a dead man!" bellowed Touya, approaching him with the knife.

"Look, I need to see him. It's ver important. It's about-"

"LET'S GET HIM!" cried Kero.

"WILL YOU LET ME FINNISH MY SENTENCE?!" Alan exploded.

Everyone was quiet.

"Thank you. Anyway, I have something that will help him get to Sakura," said Alan.

"I don't believe you," Kero and Touya replied in unison.

Fujitaka spoke up. "He's at Tomoyo's house. Do you know where that is?"

Alan nodded. "Thank you." With a bow, he was gone.

"DAAAAAAAD!" cried Touya. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"I think he's a good guy," Fujitaka said softly. "He just needs a second chance."

*~*

Alan opened a portal to Tomoyo's library, where Syaoran would most likely be if he was here. As he stepped out of the portal, his cousin Mei-lin looked up from her seat on a couch. She dropped the book that she was holding and let out a scream. "What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be DEAD!!"

The rest of the group looked up.

"Alan," growled Syaoran as he reached for the pendant that hung around his neck.

"Wait! I'm not here to hurt anyone," said Alan.

"Like I'll believe that," Syaoran snickered.

"I have something that will help you get to Sakura."

Syaoran eyed his cousin suspiciously. "Why should I believe you? Hey, you could be on Yukio's side."

"Yukio's a jerk. I'm not lying to you and this isn't a trap. I spoke to Sakura and-"

"You spoke to Sakura?" asked Tomoyo. She eyed him carefully. _Hmm . . .The way he says Sakura's name . . . it's so familiar!_

Alan nodded. "I did, Tomoyo. Yes, she's fine."

Eriol glared at Alan. "How'd you know her name?"

Alan turned to Tomoyo. "She'll tell you. She's guessed it. But that's not important." He took out the transportation stone and held it out to Syaoran. "Does this look familiar? Sakura told me that you saw Yukio took her."

Syaoran nodded. "Yes. The gem looks familiar. But not the board under it."

"I've set the transportation stone to open a portal in a certain place. That's what the board is for. I wrote the name of the place you will be going to on it. When you say the name of the place, you'll go there."

"Is that where Sakura is?" asked Tomoyo.

Alan shook his head. "It would be too dangerous to send you anywhere near her. It wouldn't be safe. But I'm afraid that you won't be able to go, Tomoyo. Neither will Mei-lin because-"

"We don't have magic," finished Mei-lin bitterly. _Great, now they'll go off and rescue Kinomoto and my chances with Syaoran will go down the drain._

"Right. I suggest you and Eriol rest up for the trip. Transporting can be tiring." Alan turned around after handing the stone to Syaoran and opened a portal.

Just as Alan was about to step into the hole in the wall, Syaoran's voice stopped him.

"Thank you."

Alan looked over his shoulder and stared into his cousin's eyes. _You're one lucky man, _thought Alan. _I'll keep her safe for you._

When Alan was gone, Syaoran stared down at the transportation stone he held in his hands. _Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all . . ._

Author's Note: Please R+R.


	15. The Savior

*~* Chapter Fifteen *~*

Author's Note: Okay, this is short, but only because I wanted to make sure my readers were still out there! I have a good reason for not updating- I was moving! I didn't have a lot of time to write and my phone service was just connected AND I just (as in around five thirty pm on Saturday) got another internet service provider. Please R+R. 
    
    *~*

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

*~*

*~* Chapter Fifteen *~*

The Savior

"You're not going to go through with this, are you?" shrieked Mei-lin once Alan was gone. She eyed the stone Syaoran held in his hands. "It could be a trap." _And if it isn't, then Syaoran will save Sakura and my plan would have failed! Again!_

Tomoyo shook her head thoughtfully. "I think we should trust him."

"Why?" asked Syaoran, turning to look at Tomoyo.

"Yes, why?! You weren't in Hong-Kong, Tomoyo, when Alan was up to no good. You don't know what he's like!" put in Mei-lin. She shifted her gaze from Tomoyo, to Syaoran, then back to Tomoyo. The two were staring at each other.

"Alan seems so familiar . . ." whispered Tomoyo, frowning slightly. "I can't put my finger on it."

Eriol raised an eyebrow, eyeing his descendant and the girl he secretly loved. _What is going on in their heads? _He didn't see how Alan was familiar. He'd never seen him before in his life.

"I know what you mean," Syaoran muttered as he lowered his gaze to the transportation stone.

Tomoyo began to pace.

"What did he mean when he said, 'She'll tell you. She's guessed it.'" wondered Eriol.

"Maybe he's gone crazy," said Mei-lin desperately. _Please, please, PLEASE, Syaoran cannot go rescue Kinomoto!_

"It was the way he said Sakura's name," Tomoyo said.

"WHAT? Maybe YOU'RE the one who's crazy," muttered Mei-lin.

Eriol sent her a warning glance. "What do you mean?"

"The way he said 'Sakura'. His voice got softer, gentler, kinder . . . hmmm."

The library was silent for a while.

Mei-lin was ready to bang her head on the wall. _All of them are psychos! 'It was the way he said Sakura's name'. Ha!_

"Sumitomo!" Tomoyo and Syaoran shouted in unison.

"Alan must be Sumitomo," replied Syaoran. "How else would he have know Tomoyo's name and where she lives?"

"And since he really cares about Sakura, he'd probably want to help her get back home," added Tomoyo. "Maybe he's not so bad after all."

Eriol turned to Syaoran. "Well, it's Syaoran's call. Are you going to use the stone or not?"

*~*

Sakura smiled approvingly at Mai-Tai who stood before the body length mirror in Sakura's room. "You look wonderful," said Sakura.

The younger girl just shook her head. "How are we going to pull this off? I don't think I can do it!" Mai-Tai began to pace around the room, wringing her hands in with the soft fabric of her red gown.

"Yes, you can. If you want Alan to notice you, then you'll have to do it."

The maid nodded. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. She gently touched her curled hair, then her clean face. "I do look beautiful, don't I? I mean, not to be vain or anything."

Sakura smiled. "Of course you do. Now go into the bathroom to freshen up."

When Mai-Tai had stepped into the next room, Sakura flopped down onto the large bed with a sigh. She wanted to see if Alan had been successful with the stone and when Syaoran planned to come and rescue her. Sakura missed her friends, her family and most of all her fiancé.

She allowed herself to think about her home for a while, but stopped when she felt tears well up in her eyes. Sakura pushed them away. There was no time for her to cry now. Soon Syaoran would arrive in Chiyo-Takura. Then a fierce battle would begin- and for that she had to be strong.

Sakura slowly got off the bed and called to her friend. "Mai-Tai, it's time to go."

*~*

Alan watched carefully as Sakura entered the ballroom. She looked beautiful as usual. He smiled wistfully, then shook his head. _There's no use longing for something you can't have, _he told himself.

Then his gaze swept over the young beauty who stood next to Sakura. The girl looked familiar. Where had he seen her before?

He pushed those thoughts out of his head and focused on his duty. He needed to inform Sakura that everything was going as planned.

Alan carefully approached Sakura and her mysterious friend, aware of the watchful eyes around them. He couldn't let anyone find out that they knew each other or else someone might become suspicious.

Alan sent Sakura a smile as he stopped in front of her. "You must be Lady Kinomoto. Yukio has told me much about you."

Sakura raised one slim eyebrow. "And who are you?"

She was a pretty good actor. "I am Li Alan, Yukio's second in command. I'm running the place in his absence."

"Really?"

"Would you like to dance? We could talk."

"Of course . . . but under one condition."

__

What is she up to? "What is it?"

"You must dance with my friend, Mai, when we are done."

__

Mai? Mai . . . Tai? What does Sakura think she's doing?

"Lady!" exclaimed Mai-Tai, her face turning red.

"Well?" asked Sakura.

"Okay."

Alan led Sakura out onto the dance floor and held her close. "What are you up to? Why do you want me to dance with your friend?" he whispered to her.

"Don't worry about it. Sooo . . . you talked to Syaoran? You gave him the stones?"

Alan nodded. "I set his stone to a specific destination. He'll be safe where he arrives."

"'Where is he going to go?"

"That's not important. Unless you tell me what you're up to."

"Then I guess we're both out of luck."

Alan chuckled.

"Oh, come on! Can't you just tell me?"

Alan cautiously looked around. "There are too many people around. They're all watching us very closely. Someone might overhear."

Sakura sighed in defeat. "You're right."

"Don't worry about Syaoran. You and I both know that he can take care of himself."

__

How can I NOT worry?

*~*

"BE CAREFUL, LITTLE BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!" wailed Fuutie, Fanren and Feimei as they threw themselves onto Syaoran.

Syaoran stumbled backwards, but managed not to fall over. "Jeez! I'm not leaving yet!"

"We know," sniffed Feimei.

"But we can't help it," added Fanren.

Fuutie wiped her eyes with a handkerchief. "It's so romantic! You going off to save the woman you love!"

This sent the girls into a frenzy of tears.

Xiefa rolled her eyes. "Are you SURE I'm related to them, Mother?"

Eriol, Tomoyo and the whole Li gang sat in the library discussing Syaoran's upcoming trip.

Sanori sent her daughter a look. "I can't help it if they're helpless romantics. But you have to admit . . . it is rather touching."

"Syaoran will be fine," added Eriol. "He's tougher than he looks."

Fanren sighed. "I'd feel a lot better if Eriol was going with you, little brother."

Syaoran frowned. "You don't think I can pull this off by myself?"

Fuutie shook her head. "Oh, it' s not that. It's just that . . . he IS the reincarnation of the great Clow Reed."

Eriol grinned. "I'm glad you ladies have so much faith in me. Why don't you let me come along, Syaoran? I could help you."

Feimei frowned. "Well, Eriol might not be TOO useful. After all, he's only half of Clow Reed."

Syaoran laughed at that. It felt good. "Look, I'll be fine alone. Don't worry."

As the family continued to talk, Syaoran worried about Sakura. What was she doing? How was Yukio treating her? He hoped that she wouldn't be hurt and that she would be alright when he got there to rescue her.

*~*

A young man stared up at the moon from his place on the ground. He then lowered his head and whispered a soft prayer.

Behind him, an older woman stepped out of a straw hut. "Please, Galen, come to bed."

The man shook his head and remained on his knees. "I cannot, mother. I had a dream that our Savior will come tonight and I plan to be here when he does."

His mother sighed. "But why hasn't our priest had a vision about him? Why you?"

Galen shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe it was meant to be this way. Even thought I do not have your support, I have many of our people standing behind me. They will wait with me for our Savior."

Galen's mother looked around. There were several other Maiyans on the ground in similar positions as her son. She shook her head. Were her people really that desperate for this Savior?

She looked up at the sky. _Well, Savior, if it's really your time to come, then show us what you're made of._
    
    
    Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. Please R+R! Oh, and that last part will be explained in the next chapter.
    


	16. The Savior's Arrival

Chapter Sixteen

The Savior's Arrival

Syaoran stood in the library of the Li Mansion in Tomoeda, Japan. He was ready to go and rescue his precious Sakura. He was dressed in all black (the clothes provided by Tomoyo, of course) and had his trusty sword strapped onto his back. Syaoran held a bag in his hand that contained food and water. He held in his right palm the key to the whole rescue mission- the transportation stone.

Tomoyo held her video camera in front of her eye and pointed it straight at Syaoran. "Are you SURE you don't want to wear the costume I made for you? I mean, you look great in all the black clothes but . . ." 

Syaoran sent her a smile. "I'm fine. Besides, the black will help me blend in with the surroundings. I think someone might notice me in neon green." _I wouldn't be caught dead in that get up anyway. All of that green fabric would make me look like an Eskimo!_

"All right, you ready Syaoran?" asked Eriol.

He nodded. Syaoran turned to his family and sent them a thumbs up. "I'll be back in no time with my fiancée, guys. Don't worry."

Fanren, Fuutie and Feimei burst into tears and wrapped their arms around each other.

Syaoran's mother gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Be careful, my son."

He held the stone out to the wall and a black hole appeared. Syaoran looked down at the board that Alan had given him. Syaoran stepped into the darkness and read the word written on the wood. "Maiya."

That name seems familiar. Where have I heard it? I think-

Before Syaoran could even finish his thought, a hole opened up underneath him. He let out a gasp as he went plummeting to the ground below.

Galen had been praying for hours now, awaiting the Savior's appearance. Many of his followers had gone back to their homes after giving up hope. Only a few remained.

Galen would not give up, though. He knew that HE was coming.

The Maiyan preist walked up to Galen. "Still praying, boy?"

He nodded.

The priest laughed. "If our Savior was really coming, don't you think that I, the priest, would have had a vision or a dream? I have not, and so he is not coming."

"Say what you want, Ballar," muttered Galen to the older man, "but when he DOES arrive, we shall see who has the honor of allowing the Savior into his home, who has the honor to let him eat his food and sleep in his bed. We shall see."

Ballar laughed again and slowly began to walk away. "You are right boy. We SHALL see. But not any time soon!"

Galen shook his head and then lowered his gaze to the ground. _Please Savior, we are in need of your help! Come to our aid! Deliver us from the evil that awaits us all! We need you!_

A tingly sensation rushed up Galen's spine. He raised his head to look up at the sky and gasped as a black hole appeared in the blue sky above. "Look!" he cried, leaping up from the ground.

His followers looked up. Several people rushed outside form their huts.

Galen smiled in anticipation. This was it! Their Savior had finally arrived!

The people let out cries of surprise as a young boy about Galen's age fell from the dark hole in the sky and landed on his rear right at Galen's feet.

The boy stood up. "Maybe I should have worn Tomoyo's fluffy get up," he muttered. "I bet my butt wouldn't be hurting as much as it does right now." He looked around him. "Uh . . . hi?"

"It's the Savior!" someone cried.

"He has come!"

More people rushed out of their huts.

"It must be him!"

"He came from no where!"

Galen grinned. He turned to his people. "Bow before your Savior! He has come!"

All of the people dropped to the ground on their knees and bowed their heads.

Syaoran stared in awe as the people fell onto the ground before him. Everyone- adults, kids, the elderly. What was going on?

"Um, can someone please tell me what is going on?" he asked.

The boy he'd fallen in front of stood up. "You are in Maiya, Savior. We welcome you."

"Savior? Wait-"

Another man, his fat face red, pushed his way forward through the crowd. "Wait a minute! How do we know that this boy- yes a BOY- is the Savior? I have had no warning of his arrival, so it cannot be him. Besides, our Savior is supposed to be a fierce warrior, not some scrawny boy!"

Syaoran frowned. "Now hold it right there! Who are you calling scrawny?"

"Now where in the prophecy did it say that the Savior had to be fierce? No where!" protested the young boy.

"I still don't believe it! He cannot be the one we've waited for for years!"

The teen sighed. "Fine, Ballar, if you need proof, then check him for the mark. I'm sure he'll have it on his body somewhere."

Images of a strip search flew through Syaoran's mind. "A mark? What kind?"

The teenage blond turned to him. "Do you have a mark on you somewhere? Can you show us?"

"I . . . uh . . ." Syaoran looked around. He saw the hopeful look in the people's eyes. He rolled up his sleeve. "I have this . . ."

The man called Ballar stepped forward to look at Syaoran's arm. He gasped. "He IS the Savior! Impossible!"

As a shocked gasp rang through the crowd, Syaoran looked down at his arm. All he had was a birthmark that resembled a wave.

The blond boy looked at his arm. "The crest of fire. You are the one."

"The one what?"

"Oh, excuse me, Savior! I have not introduced myself," said the boy. "I am Galen, at your service."

"Okay, Galen. Could you please explain what is going on?"

"Of course, Savior. Our people have been waiting for you for years, ever since the terrible Yukio has taken control of Chiyo-Takura. We fear that the same will happen to us and you are the only one who can stop it."

"I'm in . . . Maiya?"

Galen nodded.

Now Syaoran remembered where he'd heard the place before. It was in Nyoko's diary. These were the people who lived beyond the mountains, the people who had the powers. Now he understood why Alan had sent him here. But was he really their Savior? Maybe if he SAID he was, these people would help him save Sakura. Okay, so it was wrong to use the Maiyans, but wouldn't they get something that they wanted too? Freedom from Yukio's threats?

"Come with me, Savior," said Galen. "I will answer any questions that you may have." He led Syaoran to his hut and shut the wooden door behind him.

"Take a seat," offered the teen.

Syaoran sat at the small table that sat in the middle of the room.

"Well, Savior, what do you want to know?"

He was tired of being called Savior. "First of all, my name is Li Syaoran. You can call me that."

Galen gasped.

Suddenly the hut's door flew open. Ballar, the priest, leapt into the room. Behind him stood several men.

"Ha! He CAN'T be the Savior if he is a Li! The Li's are on Yukio's side," argued the man.

Syaoran sighed. "I am not on Yukio's side."

"Then prove it!" cried a villager.

"I wouldn't side with a man who's kidnapped my fiancée and plans to marry her himself, now would I?" asked Syaoran.

Galen paled. "The new princess in Chiyo-Takura is YOUR fiancée?"

Syaoran nodded. "So you've heard of her? Do you know if she's alright?"

An old woman emerged from the crowed and shoved her way past Ballar. "Get out of here, you fool," she rasped. "You are not worthy to be in the Savior's company."

To Syaoran's surprise the priest back up and left the hut, stomping all the way.

The old woman turned to him, a huge smile on her wrinkly face. She walked up to him and took his hand into hers. "Ah, I can tell by the feel of your hands that you have had experience with a sword. You have fighting experience."

"Uh, yeah . . ."

"I saw your young woman, Savior. Quite a beauty, she is. And powerful too. Even more powerful than Nyoko, the other woman that leech Yukio kidnapped."

Syaoran's face lit up. "You saw Sakura? When?"

"Oh, not too long ago when I was in the market. She's fine, son. You have nothing to worry about- yet. But soon Yukio will begin to drain your lady's magic and take it for himself. I'm afraid that he will be almost unbeatable then," the old lady said.

"How do you know this?"

Galen supplied the answer. "Katara here can see into the future, farther than anyone in our village."

The Chinese boy raised an eyebrow. "So you can see into the future, hmm? Do you know if Yukio will succeed in controlling the universe?"

Katara frowned. "I see two possibilities for the future. But I do not know which will come true. That depends on your actions and the actions of everyone else involved."

Seeing the worried look on Syaoran's face, Galen quickly said, "Our people will be willing to help you rescue your fiancée and defeat Yukio."

Syaoran smiled at him. "Thank you."

Sakura plopped down onto her bed with a sigh. The party was finally over. She'd made sure that Mai-Tai and Alan had danced with each other at least six times.

After seeing to the love life of her friends, she was worried about her own. Syaoran should have arrived in wherever he was by now. Was he safe? Was he hurt?

Syaoran awoke then next morning to the sound of music filtering through Galen's hut. He'd spent the night there, much to the boy's delight.

He slowly climbed out of bed and looked around the empty hut. Where was Galen?

The music was getting louder and louder. Syaoran stepped outside of the hut and gaped at all of the people who stood in front of him. There was a large group of people playing strange instruments to his right and a group of dancers to his left.

"Ooooookay . . ."

"Li-sama! Li-sama!" they all chanted.

"Uh, hi!" he shouted over the noise. "Look, does anyone know where I can get some food? I'm starv . . ."

A young girl dressed in a skimpy bikini like thing danced up to him, a plate full of food in her arms. She smiled seductively at him. "Here you are Li-sama," she said, her voice husky.

The old lady he'd met the night before appeared out of no where and snatched the food form the young girl. She roughly shoved the dancer out of the way. "He's already taken, you hussy!" Katara rasped. "Get your own man!"

Syaoran flushed and a sweatdrop appeared on the back of his head.

"And all of you," she cried, waving her hands at the people, "get back to work! We've got a lot of preparation to do if we're going to attack Yuki anytime soon!"

To Syaoran's surprise, the people all began to shuffle away. "Wow."

"Now, young man, why don't you come with me. I suppose you want to see your young lady . . ."

"Oh, of course!"

She lead him to her hut and forced him to eat first.

"A hungry Savior isn't a good one at all," she said. "Now, I think your fiancée is going to be in the Chiyo-Takura marketplace today. This would be a good time to see her."

"Really?"

"Yes. But . . . we must have a disguise for you. A good one, too. I've sent Galen to get something for you that just might work . . ."

"YOU TWO MUST BE CRAZY!!" shouted Syaoran when he saw the costume that Galen had brought him.

"This is the best disguise for you. No one would think that you would be dressed as a woman," replied Katara.

Syaoran frowned at the plain brown dress, blond wig and black cloak. _The things I do for love . . ._

Sakura sighed warily as Mai-Tai followed her throughout the crowded marketplace. Where was Syaoran? Sakura had barely slept last night- she'd expected him to climb through her window and rescue her.

THAT hadn't happened.

"We'd better do our shopping quickly, Lady Sakura. It looks like rain," said Mai-Tai as she looked up at the heavy gray clouds that hung above their heads.

Sakura nodded and eyed the stands. She was just about to suggest that they turn around when, out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of the old woman she'd met in the market earlier. _Maybe she can tell me something about Syaoran . . ._

Sakura left Mai-Tai's side and wove through the crowd and stopped in front of the old woman she'd seen before in the marketplace.

"Uh, hello. D-do you remember me?" asked Sakura.

The old lady smiled. "Of course I do! How could I not? You're so very beautiful and all . . ."

Sakura flushed. "Thank you. I-I was just wondering if you could tell me something. I want to know about-"

"Syaoran. Li Syaoran. Is that right?" someone asked in a high pitched voice.

Sakura stepped back a bit when a woman stepped from behind the old lady. "Who are you? And how did you know that?"

"This,' supplied the old woman, "is my . . . apprentice . . . Lisa. Yes, Lisa."

"Well, Lisa . . . I was wondering if you could tell me if Syaoran is safe. I'm very worried about him . . ."

The girl kept her gaze on the ground as she spoke. "Syaoran is watching over you, Sakura. You have nothing to worry about. He is safe."

"Really? Where is he?"

Lisa giggled. "Closer than you think. Trust me- he's very close."

Sakura shivered. This girl sounded very familiar. Who could she be? Sakura shrugged off the feeling.

"Thank you. Both of you have made my day a lot better."

The old lady smiled. "My pleasure, darling."

"LADY SAKURA! LADY SAKURA!"

Sakura turned around to see Mai-Tai forcing her way through the crowd to get to Sakura. When Sakura turned back to face the old lady and Lisa, she gasped. They were gone.

Galen chuckled as Syaoran pulled the wig form his head. "Nice job, LISA. You did great!"

Syaoran glared at the boy. "Whatever. At least I saw Sakura. I was so worried about her . . ."

Katara smiled. Young love . . .

Author's Note: Please RR


	17. The Chamber

Author's Note: It's been a while

Author's Note: It's been a while. My school's Homecoming was last week so I was busy with all of the preparations and stuff. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

*~*

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

*~*

*~* Chapter Seventeen *~*

The Chamber
    
    Yukio growled as he slammed his fist down on the old wooden table in his study. "What the hell do you mean?"

"Uh, your highness, this . . . excitement will only hurt you. You must remain calm-"

"ARGGHHHHHHH! DON'T TELL ME TO BE CALM!! HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN I AM ON THE BRINK OF DYING?!!" roared Yukito, his face turning a bright red. He glared at his doctors as they stood shaking.

"Well, technically, you're already dead. You see, when you were brought back, the spell was not completed so you-"

"I DON'T CARE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Find a way to keep me in this world and NOW! Or else I'll have your heads!!!!"

"Yes, your highness," stammered both doctors as they backed out of the room.

*~*

Sakura backed away from the door to Yukio's study as the two doctors rushed out. _SO . . . . Yukio's returning to the world of the dead . . . I hope those doctors don't find a way to keep him here . . ._

*~*
    
    Syaoran watched as all of the able bodied men of Maiya began their training for the upcoming battle against Yukio. He knew that there was no way that so little men could go up against Yukio's army and win. Once Syaoran got into the castle, they could pull back and retreat. He didn't want any unnecessary casualties.

Syaoran sighed, thinking of Sakura. _Just hold on for a few more days. I'm coming for you . . ._

*~*
    
    Alan stared in amazement as Yukio's arm began to fade in and out. He was disappearing! A few more days and he'd probably be gone.

Yukio paced around his study. "What am I going to do? I can't return to the other world yet! Not when I am so close!"

"I'm sure the doctors are working on something right now," murmured Alan. Inside he was laughing. 

"They better be . . . Anyway, have YOU come up with anything yet?"

Alan shook his head. _Like I even tried . . ._

"There's got to be a way . . . maybe another . . . energy source . . . Sakura! That's it."

Alan sat up in his chair. "What? What about Sa . . . I mean, Lady Sakura?"

"She's got magic. I can draw away some of her energy."

Alan paled. _Damn it! This wasn't supposed to happen! _"But . . . I thought you couldn't tap into her magic until her next birthday."

"If I wanted to get all of her magic, then I would." He chuckled evilly. "One little sip will do me some good. SERVANT!"

A young man shuffled into the room. "Y-yes my lord?"

"Prepare The Chamber, boy. And make it fast."

*~*

Sakura was lying on her bed, reading a book on magic spells that she'd stolen from the library in her room when someone knocked on her door. She stuffed the book under her pillow and sat up. "Yes?" she called.

"It's me, Alan! Open up," he hissed.

Sakura quickly opened the door and ushered him inside her room, locking the door behind her. "What are you doing here?!"

"We've got trouble. Yukio's planning to drain some of your magic tonight," said Alan, wasting no time.

Sakura gasped. "What? But . . ."

"I just thought I'd let you know. I'm off to get in contact with Li." Alan placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder reassuringly. "Everything will be fine," he said softly. "Li will stop at nothing to rescue you."

"I-I know. Thank you, Alan." She took a deep breath. "Oh Alan?"

"Yes?"

She looked up into his eyes and took his hand. "Tell Syaoran I love him."

A small smile appeared on Alan's face. "Don't worry, I will."

*~*

Mai-Tai gasped as a young man ran into her, knocking over the food that she was bringing to Sakura. "Hey, watch it!" she cried out.

"Sorry," said the boy. "I've got to prepare The Chamber for his majesty. Very important. Now if you'll excuse me . . ."

__

The Chamber? I've heard stories about that . . . Sakura! He's going to take Sakura to The Chamber!

Forgetting the mess on the floor, she began to run down the hall towards Sakura's room.

*~*

Sakura let out a squeal as Mai-tai threw open the door to her room and barreled inside. "What in the world . . ."

"Oh . . . Sakura . . ." she gasped out, trying to catch her breath. "You're okay . . ."

"Yeah, I am. What's wrong with you?"

"YukioisplanningtouseTheChamberonyoutodyaandyou'vegottoleavenow!"

Sakura frowned. "WHAT?"

"Yukio is planning to use The Chamber on you today and you've got to leave now!!"

"I know."

"Huh?"

Sakura went over to the window with a sigh. "Alan already told me. He's going to tell Syaoran."

"Oh. Alan . . . left? Will he be okay?"

"I'm sure he will. Hopefully Syaoran can get here on time to rescue me."

Mai-Tai frowned. She didn't like it that Sakura was dependant on a man. "can you do anything to save yourself?"

She shook her head. "Not without my wand and cards. I haven't learned how to use my magic in any other way yet."

"Oh. Well, have faith, Sakura. I'm sure everything will be alright."

*~*

Syaoran was discussing strategy with a few other men in the village when he felt Alan's presence behind him. The other men looked on in awe as Alan stepped out of nowhere.

Syaoran turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"Sakura is in danger," Alan simply said.

"What? And you left her alone with Yukio?" asked Syaoran.

"She's safe right now, but Alan is planning to drain some of Sakura's magic tonight. I won't be able to stop him myself. I'm going to need your help."

"Of course." He turned to other men. "Go prepare the troops. We'll move out today."

*~*
    
    Yukio narrowed his eyes as he watch Alan step out of the portal from a window in his study. So the boy was a traitor? It figured. He'd probably gone to tell someone that he'd been planning to drain Sakura's magic. He turned to his guards. "Apprehend him and bring him to me."

*~*

As Alan walked along the path that lead back to Yukio's castle, he noticed a large group of guards holding weapons standing about twenty feet ahead of him, blocking his path. Alan stopped walking. _I think I've been caught . . ._

Before Alan could act, someone hit him on the head from behind. His vision swam as he plummeted to the ground.

*~*

When Alan awoke he found himself tied to a chair in Yukio's study. His head throbbed. The taste of blood filled his mouth. Alan groaned.
    
    "So you're finally awake, traitor," growled Yukio.

Alan glared up at him and said nothing.

"I should have known that you would betray me. Finding a Li with magic in this dimension is a rare occurrence."

"Could you stop running your mouth? I've got a killer head ache," murmured Alan.

"Foolish boy," sneered Yukio. "To the dungeon with you. And just so you will know, I'm going to drain Sakura right away."

Alan swore. "Bastard."

Yukio chuckled. "Are you in love with her? I'm beginning to think you are. Why else would you go through great lengths and risk your neck to help her?"

"You know nothing about love. My relationship with Sakura is none of your concern."

Yukio glared at Alan. "GUARDS!!! TAKE THIS TRAITOR TO THE DUNGEON!"

*~*

Mai-tai walked along the halls of the castle, her thoughts on Sakura. She was worried for her new friend. What her Li didn't come in time? What would happen then?

Mai-Tai stopped walking when she heard voices up ahead of her.

"Let go of me you idiots!" a man cried.

__

That sounds like Alan . . . I bet his secret has been found out!

In a split second, Mai-Tai made a decision. "GUARDS!!! GUARDS!!! I JUST SAW A GUY USING MAGIC IN THE NORTH GARDEN!!!" _PLEASE by it . . . PLEASE buy it . . ._

The guards eyed her. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am!!!! Hurry and go catch him! He could be after Yukio!!"

"If you'll watch this prisoner carefully miss, we'll go get him."

"I'll watch the prisoner. Now go! GO!!!!!"

Once the guards were gone, she knelt down next to Alan. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about me. Look, I've got a job for you to do."

"What is it?"

"I need you to sneak into Yukio's room and get Sakura's star pendant."

"What?" she hissed. "Are you insane."

"No. It's the only way she can be saved. Please, hurry."

"how am I supposed to get into his room? Isn't it always locked?"

"I've got a key in my pocket. Take it and the transportation stone."

Mai-Tai dug around in the pocket of his coat and retrieved the items. "I've got them."

"Alright. Hurry and please be careful."

"What about you. Will you be okay?"

"Yes. Now just go!"

*~*

Mai-Tai crept along the halls of the castle as she made her way to Yukio's room. She was surprised when she made it to Yukio's room safely. Her hands shaking, she clumsily slipped the key into the key hole. When the door opened she darted inside, closing and locking the door behind her.

__

Now where would he hide the pendant? wondered Mai-Tai.

Before she could start her search she heard voices just outside the door.

"That traitor is behind bars, I hope?"

Mai-Tai paled. It was Yukio. She frantically began to search for a place to hide.

"Yes, your majesty. Very safe."

"Good, good. I'll take a nap before we start with The Chamber. I want to be refreshed when I regain my strength."

Mai-Tai took one look at the armoire and shut her self inside of it just as Yukio opened the door.

__

I'm trapped! What will I do?

Author's Note: Ha ha ha ha ha! CLIFFHANGER! If you can't tell, I'm getting close to all of the action. I can guarantee more surprises ahead!


	18. To the Rescue

Author's Note: Sorry for the extremely LOOONG wait 

Author's Note: Sorry for the extremely LOOONG wait. Please don't kill me for the short chapter.

*~*

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

*~*

*~* Chapter Eighteen *~*

To the Rescue

Mai-Tai nervously bit her bottom lip. _Oh, this isn't good! This isn't good! Stuck in Yukio's armoire . . ._

She strained to hear his movements inside of the room. She stifled a gasp as she heard his footsteps getting louder. He was coming her way!

Suddenly the right armoire door flew open, illuminating most it. Mai-tai pressed herself into a dark corner. She sucked in her chest as Yukio reached his arm inside to pull out a housecoat and put away his jacket.

Finally he closed the armoire door and retreated to his bed.

Mai-Tai let out a soft sigh. _Now what? I might was well start looking. _She began to dig around in the pockets of his jacket until her fingertips touched a chain. _Is it . . .!_

She pulled out a necklace and brought it close to her face. She could barely see in the dim light, but it had to be Sakura's necklace.

__

Okay . . . so I've got it, but how do I get out?

*~*

__

Hours later . . .

Alan glared at two guards as they opened the door to his dungeon cell. "What do you want?"

"It's time, traitor," muttered one of them.

"Time for what?"

The second guard took his arm roughly and hauled him off the ground. "Yukio is ready to use The Chamber."

__

Already? I wonder if Mai-Tai has given Sakura her necklace yet . . . "And what does this have to do with me?"

"YOU are going to watch." The guards placed thick shackles around his wrist. "Let's go."

The guards led him down into another part of the dungeon, one that was darker and nastier than the one he'd been in.

Alan's eyes narrowed when he caught sight of Yukio facing two giant glass tubes with a mean looking machine in between the two of them. In one tube stood a limp, lifeless person. A girl . . .

"Sakura!" gasped Alan. "What is she in there for?"

"How do you expect me to drain her magic? And don't worry- she's only drugged. She should wake up in a few hours, when it's all over."

"Sakura . . ."

"Everything's ready, my lord," said a man in a long white coat. "We can now begin."

"Good."

Alan could do nothing but watch as the glass split open and Yukio stepped inside the vacant tube. The glass closed around him.

The man in the white coat began to push buttons on the machine. A light fog filled both glass tubes.

"Here goes nothing . . ." muttered the guy. He pressed a flashing red button and took three huge steps back.

Alan closed his eyes as a bright light filled the room. Someone began to scream.

When Alan opened his eyes, the light was gone. But the screaming wasn't. It was then that he realized that Sakura was the one screaming.

She was pounding furiously on the glass around her as her power was slowly drained.

The white coat guy frowned. "Something's wrong . . . she's not supposed to be awake!"

*~*

Sakura began to feel dizzy. She tried to shake the feeling away- she had to get out of the tube.

The bounding was not working. She had to think of something else. But she was growing weaker and weaker. After a few minutes, she could barely think.

With no plan, Sakura sank to the bottom of the tube. She had failed. Yukio was draining her power away and she could do nothing to stop him.

__

Syaoran . . . I'm so sorry . . .

*~*

Alan could feel Yukio's power rising. _This is not good . . . Where the hell is Li?!_

As if on cue, an explosion rocked the castle.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" roared a guard in shock. The guards drew their swords.

Before anyone could say anything else, there was a blast right outside the walls of the room. Parts of the wall fell apart, letting in bright rays of light.

Alan grinned as a familiar figure entered the room with hundreds of men behind him. The few guards in the room were vastly outnumbered and put down their weapons.

Syaoran entered the room and turned to the man in the white coat who was cowering in a corner.

"Get her out of there, now!"

"Y-y-yes sir!" He ran over to the machine. "A-a-aborting mission . . ."

Alan sighed with relief as the tubes opened. Sakura fell out onto the ground. Alan went over to her and felt for her pulse. It was still there, but very faint.

"She's alright!" he called to Syaoran.

Syaoran nodded and turned his gaze to Yukio who was stepping out of his tube, a furious look on his face. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!!" he shouted.

Syaoran stepped forward. "I've come to officially challenge you to a duel of a sort. Winner takes all and anything goes."

Yukio glared at Syaoran, looked him up and down, then laughed. "Me? Fight you? Ha ha ha! What a laugh! With the energy I drained from Sakura, I will have no trouble defeating you!"

The man in the white coat timidly spoke up. "Ah, my lord . . . I'm afraid I have some bad news."

An exasperated Yukio turned to the man. "WHAT IS IT?"

"Uh . . . well, because I had to abort the mission and because Sakura resisted, I'm afraid you didn't get much of her magic."

Syaoran laughed. "Well, then, what do you have to say now?"

"That doesn't matter!" bellowed Yukio. "I can still take you on and win."

"Okay. How about we take this outside then?"
    
    Author's Note: Please R+R.


	19. The Light From Within

Author's Note: I've kept you waiting long enough, so I'll skip the mumbo jumbo.

*~*

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

*~*

*~* Chapter Nineteen *~*

The Light From Within

Syaoran turned to his men. "I want you all to return home. You'll know the outcome of the battle soon enough."

Galen, who was among the men, frowned. "Are you sure you'll be alright? We could stay . . ."

Syaoran shook his head. "I don't want any of you to be put in danger. Go back to your families."

After saying their good byes and wishing Syaoran good luck, the men slowly began their trip home.

__

Meanwhile . . .

Alan took Sakura into his arms as Syaoran and Yukio headed out to the battlefield. He wanted her to stay far away from the fight. She was in no condition to try to help Syaoran.

"Where the hell is Mai-Tai?" he growled.

"Here I am!" she cried, running into the room. She eyed the gaping hole in the wall. "Well . . . I guess I'm too late . . ."

"You sure are! Syaoran and Yukio are about to fight." Alan placed Sakura onto the ground. "Get her out of here and far away from the castle. I'm going to help Syaoran."

She watched as Alan took off after Syaoran. _Good luck . . . and be careful . . ._

Mai-tai glanced down at Sakura. "How am I supposed to move her?" She bent down and gently patted Sakura's cheeks. "Wake up . . . wake up Sakura . . ."

Nothing.

Mai-Tai tried to pick Sakura up. "Uhhh . . . she's too heavy!"

"I wish I were strong as Alan or Syaoran. Then I could-"

"Syaoran . . ." groaned Sakura.

Mai-Tai raised an eyebrow. "Yes . . . Syaoran's here! If you can wake up, then you'll get to see him!"

"S-Syaoran . . . I'm coming . . ."

"Atta girl!"

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. "Wh-where am I?"

"That's not important," muttered Mai-Tai. "we need to get you out of here and fast." She pulled Sakura gently off of the floor and wrapped her arms around Sakura's waist. "Whoa! Don't fall over!"

"You said Syaoran was here," Sakura mumbled. "Where is he?"

"Uh . . . um . . . never mind that. Let's go . . ."

"No! I want to go to Syaoran! He's in danger, isn't he?" When Mai-Tai didn't answer, Sakura continued. "I knew it! He's going to fight Yukio, isn't he?"

Mai-Tai nodded.

Sakura stepped away from Mai-Tai. "My necklace, please," she said, holding out her hand.

She placed it in Sakura's palm. "What are you going to do?"

Sakura took in a deep breath. "I don't know. I don't have any cards. They're all at home . . ."

Mai-Tai reached into her pocket. "Wait! I've got the transportation stone!" She handed it to Sakura.

"Okay. Let's do this."

*~*

Syaoran looked around the place Yukio had chosen for a battlefield. It was barren and surrounded by a thick forest. Syaoran then eyed his opponent. How was he going to defeat him? How strong was he?

Alan stepped up next to him. "I'm here if you need any help."

"Thanks," he said. "I don't have a strategy. I know nothing about my enemy."

Alan grinned. "Well, you didn't know much about my powers when you defeated me, did you?"

Syaoran turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "That's true . . ."

"And how did you defeat me?"

"With . . . lighting?"

Alan sighed. "YEAH, but with something else . . ."

"Uh . . ."

"Love, you idiot! You did it out of love for Sakura and your family. That may be the only way to defeat this enemy."

Syaoran nodded. "You're right. But I'm going to have to find a way to turn love into something physical to . . . I have no idea what I'm talking about."

"And think of those new powers you gained during your first fight with me. Use those. And relax. You're stressing yourself out. Let everything come to you. Believe me- it will."

*~*

Sakura stood in her room, holding the Sakura Cards in her hand. _I hope this will be enough to defeat Yukio . . . or at least help . . ._

She opened the portal to Yukio's world, but before she could step through, the door to her room opened.

Her father and Touya stepped in and gasped when they saw her. "Sakura?"

She smiled. "Hi daddy."

Fujitaka took his daughter in his arms. "You're okay . . ."

Touya took his hug next. "Welcome back, kaijuu."

"I can't stay. I . . . I have to help Syaoran defeat Yukio. I know he'll need my help . . ." Sakura said reluctantly.

Her father wiped a tear from his eye. "I understand."

Touya also nodded. "So do I."

"I've got to go now. Please don't cry. We'll be back- I promise."

"I know you will. Just . . . I've missed you. Please hurry," said her father.

"Sure dad. And please tell everyone I said hi." With that, Sakura stepped into the portal.

*~*

When Sakura stepped out of the portal again, Mai-Tai sighed with relief. "There you are! I thought something had happened!"

"I had to talk to my father for a bit. Now, let's get to the battlefield before things st-" Sakura was interrupted by a large explosion. "I guess the guys have started without us."

Mai-Tai frowned. "Are you sure you're strong enough to fight? Maybe you'll just be in the way."

"Well, I've got to try. Do you want to come with me?" she asked, calling forth her want and the fly card.

"O-okay. For Alan. I want to make sure he's okay."

The girls took flight and began to soar height over the trees. "I think the explosion came form this way . . ." muttered Sakura as she flew towards a green field.

The girls soon spotted Syaoran and Yukio on the field down below. They were both in battle positions.

Sakura was just about to land when the earth below them began to shake. She gasped as the ground beneath Yukio began to give way.

"What's this, boy!" she heard Yukio shout as he jumped to stable ground. "You know some tricks?!"

Syaoran continued to make the ground collapse underneath his enemy wherever he landed. But Yukio was too fast. He kept jumping out of the way.

Syaoran stopped. _This isn't working! He's too fast!_

With lightening speed, Yukio sent a dark ball of energy straight at Syaoran. He rolled out of the way, but not before the ball nipped his shoulder.

Sakura cried out when Syaoran got up, gripping his shoulder. She flew to the ground, careful to land in the trees so that she could stay out of sight.

"Stay here, Mai-Tai. I'm going to sneak up behind Yukio and attack," whispered Sakura.

"Okay . . . be careful . . ."

Sakura wove through the trees, making her way behind him. She took out the Thunder Card. "Thunder Card, release!"

The Thunder beast went forth and wrapped itself around Yukio. He cried out in pain and surprise. He fought the Thunder off. "WHO DID THAT?!!" He whirled around. "You . . ."

"I'm going to take you down, Yukio! I'm tired of this!" she cried.

"You little _bitch_! And to think I wanted to take you as my wife . . ."

Syaoran took this distraction to strike. He called forth this lightning and shot it at Yukio, followed by a blast of fire.

He roared out again and fell to the ground.

Sakura gasped and stepped back. _Is he . . . gone?_

"Sakura, are you okay?!" shouted Syaoran.

"YES! I'm fine!"

"Good! Now get out of the way- I'm going to try to finish him off!"

Suddenly Yukio leapt up. "I don't think so!" He attacked Sakura, hitting her with a dark ball.

She flew backwards, slamming into a tree.

Yukio returned his attention to Syaoran. "Now, with her out of the way, let's get this over with!"

__

Sakura . . . I can barely feel your energy . . . "Bring it on!"

Yukio formed a sword with his dark energy. "A sword fight should be interesting . . ." He quickly advanced towards Syaoran.

Syaoran prepared himself for the block. But Yukio's attack never came.

Syaoran cried out in shock as Yukio's sword went through Alan's shoulder. Alan, his eyes bulging, crumpled to the ground.

"YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME!!!" roared Syaoran. First he took out Sakura, then Alan . . . it was beginning to be too much.

"I don't want anyone to get in our way." And with that, he attacked Syaoran.

*~*

Sakura's eyes slowly fluttered open. _Oh, my head . . . _She sat up, rubbing her temples. _What . . . happened?_

Her memory quickly returned when she caught sight of Yukio and Syaoran engaged in a sword fight. Alan was lying on the ground. _This doesn't look good . . ._

"Sakura! Sakura!" Mai-Tai hissed from behind her. "Alan's been hurt. And it looks like Yukio's wearing Syaoran down. You've got to do something!"

Mai-Tai was right. She couldn't just sit here- she had to help Syaoran. He'd saved her many times before; it was time to repay him.

__

But there's not much I can do. The Cards are too weak and I don't know any other magic . . . Unless . . . Unless I use the Cards in a different way. That just might work!

Sakura hauled herself off the ground. She took out the Light card and stared down at it. "This has to work. It has to. Or else we're finished."

She closed her eyes. "Light Card . . . drive the dark forces form Yukio's heart. Release!"

Something amazing happened. Sakura's chest began to glow a bright pink. The pink glow surrounded the Light Card. The Light Card smiled at Sakura and then entered the battlefield.

With a blinding white light that stopped both fighters in their tracks, the Light Card swept forth and wrapped itself around Yukio.

He began to roar. "WHAT IS HAPPENING?!!!!!!!"

The white light got brighter and brighter until Sakura, Mai-Tai and Syaoran had to shield their eyes.

"WHAT IS THIS?!!" Yukio exclaimed. He felt as if he was being ripped apart. When he looked down at himself, he saw that he WAS being torn apart. His flesh began to dissolve.

The Light engulfed his body, and, with a huge explosion, Yukio and the ground around him was blown to bits.

The explosion rocked the ground. Sakura collapsed and tried to cover her head to protect it from falling rocks.

When everything was still, she cautiously opened her eyes. Yukio was gone. She let out a huge sigh. "Mai-Tai, are you alright?"

She got off of the ground and inspected herself. "Yes . . . I think so. Let's go check on the guys."

They rushed across the field. Sakura fell to her knees next to Syaoran and Mai-Tai checked on Alan.

Sakura gently shook Syaoran. "Syaoran . . . get up. Yukio's gone. We won!"

His eyes slowly fluttered open. "Sakura?"

"Yes, it's me!"

"He's . . . gone? Really gone?"

Sakura nodded, a big grin on her face. "We won! We did it!"

Syaoran sat up and pulled Sakura into a big hug. "Yes, we've won. It's finally over."

When they let go of each other, they went to check on Alan.

Mia-Tai looked up at them with tears in her eyes. "H-he's unconscious. We've got to do something!"

"There are healers at the village where I was staying," said Syaoran. "They'd be happy to tend to his wound."

Sakura nodded. "I've got the transportation stone. We can use it."

"But . . . I can't go. I-I don't have magic," Mai-Tai mumbled.

Sakura eyed her. "How do you know?"

"Huh?"

"How do you know you don't have magic?"

"I . . . my parents didn't, so . . ."

Sakura smiled. "Well, we can try. Who knows- you may have a little magic hidden inside of you."

"If that's settled, then let's go." Syaoran picked up Alan. "Uh, he's heavy . . ."

Sakura held out the stone. "You first, Syaoran, since you know this place."

A hole appeared out of thin air. Syaoran stepped into it. "You next, Mai-Tai."

She took a deep breath and approached it. She stepped in and- disappeared.

Sakura grinned. _I was right! She does have magic!_

Just as Sakura was about to step into the hole herself, the Light Card stopped her. "Mistress . . ."

Sakura whirled around. "Oh! I can't believe that I forgot about you! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, Mistress. You saved the day."

"No, it was all you . . ."

The Light Card smiled at Sakura. "I alone was not strong enough to defeat Yukio. He had too much darkness in his heart. But with the pure, loving light that you gave me from your heart, I was able to defeat him."

"Pure . . . loving light?" Sakura gasped, remembering the pink light. "Wow . . ."

The Light Card nodded. "So it was really you who saved the day. And now, Mistress, if you don't mind, I'll return to my Card form . . ."

"Of course!" Sakura caught the Light Card as it floated towards her. She smiled and then stepped into the portal.
    
    Author's Note: You can expect one more chapter, probably a long one. Then I'll continue with my other fic, One by One (which I'll probably be changing that tittle). Chapter One for that is already out, so take a look at it. Please R+R.


	20. . . . Happily Ever After . . .

Author's Note: This is the last chapter! No notes, except check out my new fic! There are already two chapters up.

*~*

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

*~*

*~* Epilogue *~*

. . . Happily Ever After . . .

When they arrived in Maiya, they were greeted with anxious faces. Syaoran announced that they'd managed to defeat Yukio and cheers arose throughout the crowd of people.
    
    Alan was taken by Katara, who also happened to be gifted in the art of healing. Mai-Tai went with the old woman. Galen took Sakura and Syaoran to his hut and left them alone.

The minute she and Syaoran were alone, she threw her arms around Syaoran's neck. "Oh, I missed you so much," she whispered into his chest, tears streaming down her face.

"I missed you too. Please don't cry. There's no reason to," murmured Syaoran.

She smiled up at him. "I know. You're okay, I'm okay . . . everyone is okay."

"We, or should I say YOU, defeated Yukio. Whatever you did back there was amazing."

Sakura grinned. "How true. And for once, I save us, not you."

Syaoran kissed her. He slowly lifted his lips away from hers. "I love you, Sakura."

"Aishiteru, Syaoran . . ."

*~*

Katara eyed the strange young girl as she paced around her small hut. She could see the worry in her eyes- it was obvious that she loved the young man lying the bed. But all of that pacing was annoying her. "If you don't stop that, you'll wear away the dirt!" she snapped.

The girl blushed. "Sorry. I . . . I'm just worried about Alan, that's all."

"Your young man will be fine. He should be waking up shortly. The plant I put on his wound will make it heal faster."
    
    The girl nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem." Katara eyed Mai-Tai strangely. "Who are your parents, child?"

Mai-tai looked at her in surprise. "I . . . I never knew. I've been living at Yukio's castle since . . . well, since I can remember."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"And you have magic?" The old woman sighed. Well, of course you do! You used the transportation stone."

"Yes, I did."

"And you look exactly like her! I knew your mother, child."

Mai-Tai's eyes opened wide. "M-my mother?"

Katara nodded. "And your father. They were both from this village. People here loved them. They were the kindest people . . . and they were very much in love. And they had a baby girl, which, I assume, is you."

"W-what happened to them?" asked Mai-Tai.

"Such a sad story . . . Well, a year before Yukio regained his power, your mother and father made a trip into the town, taking you with them. No one is quite sure what happened, but many think that your parents were attacked by a group of outlaws. Anyway, they were killed and you were spared. I guess after that, someone came along, found you and took you to Yukio's castle."

Mai-Tai blinked back her tears. "I . . . thank you. I've always wondered about my family . . . Do I have any more family left?"

The old woman shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Both of your parents had no brothers or sisters. Your grand parents passed long ago." Katara took a deep breath. "Well, I'm glad that I could be of help, my child. I'll . . . leave you alone with your young man here." The old woman made her way to the flap of the hut.

"He's not my . . ." Mai-Tai's voice drifted away when Katara exited the hut.

The news about her parents lifted her spirits a bit, but she was still worried about Alan.

She took a deep breath and went over to sit in the chair next to Alan's bed. She closed her eyes and took his cold hand.

Mai-Tai remembered the fear that had flashed through her when she saw Yukio attack Alan. It was at that moment that she realized that she truly loved him. They hadn't known each other very long, but Mai-Tai's feelings for Alan were very strong.

But she was a little unsure about telling him about her feelings. After all, he had been in love with Sakura- and probably still was. How could she compete with the beautiful, kind and strong Sakura? She paled in comparison to Sakura.

__

I'll just have to try my best to win him over. He's got to get over Sakura SOMETIME! And then he'll be mine.

She opened her eyes. "If only he would wake up!" she muttered. "Then I could ask him . . ."

"Ask me what?"

Mai-Tai's gaze flew down to the boy lying in the bed. His eyes were open and there was a tiny smile on his face.

"You're awake!" she cried.

"Of course I am! I wasn't hurt that badly. It was just a scratch," he said.

"A scratch my ass! I was so worried about you!"

His eyebrows arched. "Really? Aww, you shouldn't have."

"If you're going to joke about this . . ." she said in a warning tone.

"Sorry. How are the others? Syaoran and . . . Sakura."

Mai-Tai noticed the hesitation before he said Sakura's name. "Oh, they're fine. I think they went somewhere to . . . I don't know, catch up."

"Hmm . . ." He leaned back in the bed and closed his eyes. "That's good. Who got rid of Yukio?"

"Sakura did."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was amazing. She used the Light Card to destroy the darkness inside of Yukio."

He grinned. "She's smart. Syaoran's usually saving her, but it looks like things have changed."

"I guess . . ."

They were silent for a while.

__

I knew it . . . he's still in love with her! You can here it in his voice . . .

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Alan.

"E-excuse me?"

"What are you going to do now that Yukio's gone? Are you going to go back to the castle?"

Mai-Tai shook her head. "No. I don't know what I'll do. I might be able to stay here . . ." She told him about her parents.

"But you really don't know anyone here," said Alan.

"No, I don't."

"Or . . ." began Alan.

"Or what?"

"You could always come with me."

Mai-Tai's heart began to race. "With you?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go back to my own world, I guess. And since we've both got no really place to go . . . we could drift around together . . ." He met her gaze. "If you want to."

"I . . . I think that sounds like a good idea." _Anything to be with you . . ._

*~*

Sakura sighed as Syaoran changed his clothes. Since there was no bathroom in the hut, Sakura was forced to turn her back. "What's taking you so long?"

Syaoran pulled a clean shirt over his head. "Relax. What's the rush?"

"I want to check on Alan and Mai-Tai. She's got a few decisions to make, you know."

Syaoran ran his fingers through his hair, trying to flatten it. As usual, strands of hair were sticking up all over the place. "Mai-Tai . . . you met her at the castle?"

"Yes." Sakura whirled around. "WHAT are you doing?" she asked, giggling as Syaoran placed both of his hands on the top of his head.

"I'm TRYING to fix my hair."

"I think it looks fine." She took his hand and led him out of the hut. "Come on."

To Sakura's surprise, they found Alan and Mai-Tai talking with several villagers.

Syaoran frowned. "It thought that Alan was supposed to be hurt. Why isn't he in bed?"

Just then, Mai-Tai spotted them. She smiled and waved. "Hey, you two!"

Sakura and Syaoran joined them.

Syaoran eyed his newfound friend, Alan. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "I feel fine. That old lady has some amazing healing powers."

"I'm glad you're okay," said Sakura. "I think that it's time we got going. I'm sure my that our families are anxious to see us."

The group said their good-byes to Galen and Katara and headed for home.

*~*

Tomoyo stood in her library, along with Sakura and Li's families, and stared dully at the wall. "W-what if they aren't coming?" she whispered to Eriol. "What if they didn't defeat Yukio?"

Eriol frowned. "Don't worry. They should be coming any minute now . . ." Where_ the heck are they? Now I'm beginning to worry!_

Touya was pacing around the room. It had been a few hours since he'd spoken with Sakura. "This is driving me insane . . ." he muttered.

Just then, a giant black hole appeared in the wall. Everyone gasped as Alan, Mai-Tai, Sakura and Syaoran stepped out.

"You guys did it!" cried the Li sisters as they began to cry.

Sanori, Klein and Sunni were not as happy to see Alan as everyone else was.

"What is he doing here?" demanded Sanori.

"He's fine, Mother," assured Syaoran. "He helped me defeat Yukio."

Sakura shot him a look. "Are you forgetting that **I** was the one who defeated him?"

Xiefa looked interested at this. "Really? Tell us what happened."

*~*

Hours later, after the story had been told, they sat down in Tomoyo's dining room and began to eat a huge feast. The room was filled with the sound of laughter and happy conversations.

Mai-Tai, who sat next to Sakura, was probably the happiest there. She'd never had so much food offered to her in her life and was enjoying the lavish surroundings of Tomoyo's mansion. She found herself making friends with the Li sisters, Tomoyo and even with Eriol. Mai-tai turned to Sakura. "I'm so glad I decided to come to this world with Alan."

"I am to! I think things will begin to look better for you. How's your romance with Alan going?"

She sighed. "It's not going anywhere. He doesn't seem to be interested in more than anything than friendship."

"Give it some time. I'm sure he'll come around."

"I hope so."

It wasn't until the feast was over that Sakura remembered that someone was missing. "Where's Mei-lin?" she asked Sanori.

The older woman paled slightly. "That's right. You don't know. Well, shortly after Syaoran went off to save you, she told us that she and Dio had somehow resurrected Yukio's spirit. She returned to Hong-Kong."

~~~~~~

__

Three Months Later

"I'm so nervous! I'm so nervous!"

Xiefa shook her head. "You've got nothing to be afraid of. You're going to make a beautiful bride." She glanced at the clock. "IF the dress would get here!"

Sakura gasped. "THE DRESS ISN'T HERE???!!!!!!!"

The older girl shook her head.

"The wedding is in and hour! I NEED MY GOWN!!!!"

"Calm down! I'll go make some phone calls and see what's up." Xiefa stepped out of the bride's room in the chapel. She took out her cell phone and punched in a few numbers. "Sunni, where is Sakura's gown?!"

"The limo is stuck in traffic. Just . . . hold on."
    
    "Can't we DO something about the traffic? We are Li's, you know," she demanded.

"The press is going wild over Syaoran's upcoming marriage. That's why the streets are so crowded."

She sighed and rubbed her temples. "Just hurry!"

"I-is something wrong, Xiefa?"

Xiefa gasped. "M-Mei-lin? What are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming to the wedding!"

She gave her cousin a smile. "I have to apologize to Sakura. Is she in there?"

"Yeah. Go on in."

*~*

While Xiefa was out in the hallway, Sakura stared at herself in the mirror. He hair and make-up were done. All she needed was her wedding gown. She told herself to relax, that everything would be fine.

But her best friend wasn't in the chapel, either. She and Eriol were in the same limo as the wedding gown, which, she assumed, was stuck in traffic.

Sakura had tried to contact Alan and Mai-Tai, but she hadn't found them. She'd really wanted them to come, but it didn't look like they would be able to.

She heard the door slowly open behind her. "Oh, Xiefa, is the dress almost here?"

"I-I'm not Xiefa. It's me, Mei-lin."

Sakura whirled around to face her. "Mei-lin. I wasn't expecting you to come. You didn't reply to the invitation we sent you."

"I-I know. I was still . . . getting over Syaoran and everything. What I did was wrong. Syaoran could have been killed. So could you. I was just immature and jealous and-"

Sakura gave the other girl a big hug. "I forgive you. Syaoran and I are still your friends!" She stepped back.

Mei-lin grinned. "Thanks, even though I don't deserve it."

"Everyone should get a second chance. Besides,, I'm glad you're here. I could use some support right about now."

"The wedding starts in an hour, right?"

Sakura nodded. "I can't wait. So many things have come between Syaoran and I. I don't want the wedding to be stopped this time because of a dress."

Mei-lin nodded. "Is Tomoyo here? I bet she's one of your bridesmaids."

"She is. The ceremony can't start without her!"

"Just chill. I'm sure the dress will get here on time. Don't worry."

*~*

"Don't you all look HANDSOME!" cooed the Li sisters.

Syaoran glared at them, then turned to his mother. "WHAT are they doing in here?" He yanked the tuxedo's jacket on.

"They're not hurting anyone," said Sanori. "And you all do look great."

Takashi, Touya, Yukito and Fujitaka were in the groom's room with Syaoran. They were all dressed in their finest tuxedos.

"They're annoying," he muttered.

Fujitaka smiled at his soon to be son-in-law. "You're just nervous. I remember how I felt on my wedding day."

"Yeah, calm down, gaki," Touya added.

"Give him a break, Touya," Yukito said gently. "You only get married once."

Takashi patted Syaoran on the back. "You'll be fine. Just remember that you're supposed to say and when to say it. The ceremony will be over in a flash."

"Sure, sure, sure," he grumbled. He jumped as his cell phone rang. He snatched it up. "Hello?"
    
    "Look, man, you can't start without me!"

"Eriol?!" Syaoran looked around the room. He hadn't even noticed that he wasn't there. "Where ARE you?"

"Tomoyo and I are stuck in traffic. You won't be able to start the wedding if we aren't there."

"Oh, yeah? Why not."

"Sakura's wedding dress is with us."

Syaoran growled. "WHAT?!! Why isn't it HERE!"

"I don't know. It just isn't."

"Thanks a lot."

"By the way the traffic is going, we'll be at the church in about an hour and thirty."

Syaoran sighed. "Whatever. Just . . . get over here!"

When Syaoran hung up, his mother asked, "What's wrong?"

"Sakura's dress isn't here."

Fujitaka shook his head. "Oh, no."

__

Sakura's wedding is supposed to be perfect! She can't have the perfect wedding without the perfect dress!

"Well, then," murmured Syaoran. "I don't care if it takes all day for that thing to get here- the ceremony WON'T start until it does."

*~*

"The wedding was supposed to start forty five minutes ago. Do you think we missed it?"

Alan shook his head as he and Mai-Tai approached the chapel. "The limos are still here. They haven't gone to the reception yet." He took her hand and entered the church.

People were standing around, glancing at their watches. It was quite obvious that the ceremony hadn't started yet.

"Something must be wrong," muttered Mai-Tai.

Alan nodded. "Let's go try to find the bride or groom, okay?"

They asked a few people where Sakura and Syaoran were. One woman led them to the bride's room. Alan knocked on the door.

It flew open and a frantic-looking Sakura poked her head out. "Is the dress . . . Alan and Mai-Tai! You guys made it!" She stepped back to allow them into the room.

"Yeah. We were trying to surprise you but got caught in traffic. That's why we're here so late," explained Alan.

Xiefa waved her hand. "You two haven't missed anything. The gown isn't here."

Mai-Tai frowned. "Oh, no."

"But it should be here shortly," Mei-lin added quietly.
    
    Alan raised an eyebrow. "So you decided to come after all?"

She nodded. "I've made up with Sakura."

He smiled. "that's good. I'm going to go check on Syaoran."

Once Alan was gone, Mai-Tai let out a huge sigh. "You must be feeling terrible, Sakura. I mean, the wedding has been delayed for such a long time."

"No, I'm fine. I've had time to work out some of my nerves."

Mai-tai grinned knowingly. "You've got the pre-wedding jitters. I know how you feel."

Mei-lin looked the girl over. She noticed the gold wedding band on her finger. "Who'd you marry?" she asked.

Sakura's eyes widened. "You're married?"

"Yep. To Alan."

Sakura let out a squeal. "I knew that you two would eventually pair up. But it happened a lot sooner than I thought. What happened?"
    
    "It happened while we were in Tokyo one day . . ."

~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~

"The lake is so beautiful today. Don't you think so Alan?" Mai-tai fell backwards onto the grass with a sigh. "Look at the way the sunlight is reflected off the water . . ."

"You're too romantic for your own good," muttered Alan, his eyes closed.

She stuck her tongue out at him, even though he couldn't see it. "I'm just appreciating the scenery. You should try it sometime. Of course, you probably don't know a thing about romance . . ."

Alan sat up and stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"I don't think you'd know how to treat a girl. You probably can't kiss properly."

"Oh, is that what you think?"

"Yes, it is. You're always in a rotten mood, wherever we go! You can't seem to find the beauty in anything!"

"That's not true," whispered Alan. "I think you're very pretty."

Mai-Tai flushed. "E-excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Oh."

"And as for kissing . . ." He took Mai-tai into his arms and placed his lips on hers.

~~~~~~ End of flashback ~~~~~~

"One thing led to another and we got married. It was a simple ceremony, unlike the one you're going to have."

Sakura smiled. "That's wonderful. I hope-"

The door flew open. Tomoyo rushed in with the dress in her hand.

"Let's get this show on the road!" she cried. "Put this on and quick!"

*~*

Fifteen minutes later, the guests had all taken their seats. The ceremony was ready to begin. Music started and the procession started.

Syaoran was anxious to see Sakura in her wedding dress. It had been specially made for Sakura. She'd told the dressmaker what she wanted and it was done.

Finally it was time for the bride to come down the isle. Fujitaka was beaming as he led his only daughter down the isle.

Syaoran could tell that Sakura was smiling even thought the veil his her face from him.

The preacher began to read from the Bible. Sakura and Syaoran said their lines when they were supposed to.

Sakura's heart began to pound as Syaoran slipped the wedding ring onto her finger. After a few more words, it was finally time to lift the veil so that the groom could kiss his bride.

Syaoran slowly lifted the veil and smiled down at her. "Aishiteru, Sakura."

"Aishiteru, Syaoran," she whispered back.

Syaoran lowered his head to kiss Sakura gently. The guests stood up and cheered.

Sakura took Syaoran's arm as they walked down the isle together. All of their friends lined the isle and gave congratulated them.

Before she knew it, Sakura was being ambushed by the Li sisters. "Our new sister in law is **soooo** cute!!!!!!" they cried, giving her a big hug. Syaoran chuckled as Sakura sent him a plea for help.

Meanwhile, Alan and Mai-Tai shared a kiss. Sanori wiped a tear form her eye and sighed. Fujitaka smiled and thought of Nadeshiko. Touya warily went forth to congratulate this sister and the ga- his new brother-in-law and wish them well. And Eriol and Tomoyo were announcing that tapes and DVD's of the wedding would be on sale for $19.99.

Things had turned out for the best and life was great.

Author's Note: That's it! Oh and **WATCH _5_ NEW CC EPISODES NEXT WEEK ON KID'S WB @ 3:30 FROM MONDAY THRU FRIDAY!!!!**

__


End file.
